Batasku
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Sebenarnya, apa artinya diriku bagi Sasuke, kekasihku ? Pria itu kadang bersikap seolah mencintaiku namun terkadang juga menyakitiku. Lalu, apa pula artinya diriku bagi Kakashi-sensei ? Pria itu selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya. Dan, apa artinya dua pria itu bagiku ?
1. Chapter 1

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

 **Sakura Pov**

"Dasar wanita murahan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, ha?!" bentak Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai Sasuke yang biasanya diam menjadi semurka itu. Ingatanku berputar pada beberapa jam yang lalu, aku bekerja di rumah sakit seperti biasanya, makan siang bersama Ino dan Sai seperti biasanya dan pulang malam karena sift sore dan terpaksa diantar Kakashi-sensei—astaga! Apa Sasuke tahu kalau aku diantar pulang mantan dosenku itu?

"Sasuke, i-ini tidak seperti yang k-kau—"

"Diam kau, wanita sialan!" Sasuke menyela, mendesis marah. Sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mataku. Aku memang diantar pulang oleh mantan dosenku, tapi itu tidaklah seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Aku bukanlah wanita murahan seperti yang dituduhkan Sasuke. Dalam hatiku hanya ada satu nama yaitu Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak pernah mengerti sedikitpun. Sasuke selalu bilang bahwa dia sangat mengenalku, namun kenyataannya seujung kuku pun dia tak mengenal siapa aku. Sasuke selalu mengikrarkan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku, namun tindakannya saat marah tak menunjukan kalau pria itu benar-benar mencintaiku.

"S-sasuke, aku mohon dengarkanlah penjelasanku…" aku terisak pelan. "Kakashi-sensei adalah dosenku dulu, d-dan juga sahabatku… aku bertemu dengannya di halte bus saat aku mau pulang, d-dia tidak tega kalau aku pulang sendiri.. Semalam sudah jam 23.45 Sasuke. Demi _Kami-sama_!" aku menjatuhkan tubuhku berlutut di hadapan Sasuke, air mataku mengalir tanpa henti.

"Diam pembohong! Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi!" Sasuke meraih rambutku dan mencengkeramnya kasar.

"S-sasuke sakit—" aku memegang tangan Sasuke untuk mengurangi sakit yang kurasakan.

"Diam sialan!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar hingga membentur sudut meja.

"Aw!" aku memekik kesakitan dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri. Tanganku bergerak meraba pelipisku yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak sedikitpun merasa iba padaku—pria itu melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan apartemenku dan membanting pintu dengan kasar. Membuatku tersentak kaget dan tersadar, bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya setiap kali kami bertengkar, Sasuke selalu pergi meninggalkanku entah kemana.

"Hiks... Sasuke... A-aku tidak seperti itu..."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian pinkku. Aku memandang kosong pada langit kota Tokyo yang penuh bintang. Malam ini benar-benar indah namun sayang tak seperti hatiku.

Aku mengalihkan _emerald_ -ku memandang padatnya kota Tokyo. Aku bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip Tokyo di malam hari dari balkon apartementku.

Aku menghembuskan napasku lelah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku dan Sasuke bertengkar dan selalu berakhir dengan dia yang meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis tak sedikitpun membela diri—Bukan! Bukan karena aku tak mau melakukannya, hanya saja dia tak pernah mempercayaiku, semua yang aku katakan selalu salah baginya.

Aku mencengkeram dadaku yang terasa sesak.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku menghantarkan sebuah kehangatan. Ah—Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Aku bahkan tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?" Sasuke menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leherku.

"Tidak ada." Air mata perlahan meluncur membasahi pipiku.

"Jadi laki-laki itu dosenmu dulu, hm?" Sasuke membalik tubuhku menghadapnya. Perlahan pria itu bergerak mendekat menyatukan kening kami. Aku menggangguk pelan, sementara air mataku masih mengalir.

Sasuke menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecup pelipisku yang terluka dan berujar lembut, "Jangan lakukan lagi, aku tak suka melihatnya. Kau mengerti?"

Aku kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke punggungku, menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat—sebuah pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang, seolah pria itu berusaha menyalurkan semua perasaannya lewat pelukan ini. Aku membalas pelukannya gamang—entahlah, ada yang terasa janggal dihatiku. Sebenarnya, apa artinya diriku bagi Sasuke? Pria itu kadang bersikap seolah dia mencintaiku, namun terkadang dia juga menyakitiku.

"Haahh..." aku menghela napas pelan. Semoga saja ini terakhir kalinya Sasuke menyakitiku. Ah, _gomen ne_ , Kakashi-sensei... sepertinya aku harus menjauhi mu.

 **Sakura Pov end**

.

.

.

"Hai, _forehead_ , kau mau ikut makan siang denganku atau tidak?" Ino mendatangi meja kerja Sakura.

"Aku malas, _Pig_." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

Mendapati keanehan dari sahabatnya, Ino membalikan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya dan gadis pirang itu sedikit terkejut mendapati luka di pelipis Sakura. "Hei, ada apa dengan pelipismu? Kau terluka, _forehead_."

Sakura menepis pelan tangan Ino yang hendak menyentuh lukanya, " Aku baik-baik saja, _Pig_. Aku jatuh di kamar mandi."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Jatuh di kamar mandi? Sejak kapan Sakura seceroboh itu? Ino akan terus mendesak Sakura sampai temannya itu buka mulut, kalau saja kekasihnya tak datang.

"Ino- _chan_!" Sai berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Sakura dan memamerkan senyum palsunya, "Hai, Sakura- _san_!"

"Hai, Sai." Sakura menyahut malas.

"Ayo, _forehead_... atau aku harus menyeretmu." ancam Ino –yang masih memaksa Sakura untuk ikut makan siang bersamanya- sebelum kemudian mendekati Sai dan mengamit lengan kekasihnya itu dengan mesra.

"Baiklah, baiklah." akhirnya Sakura memilih mengalah pada sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan ke luar rumah sakit menuju restoran favorit mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau mau mencoba saladku, Sai- _kun_?" Ino menyuapkan salad pesanannya pada Sai yang terlihat enggan, namun pria itu tetap membuka mulutnya. Kemudian, Ino mengalihkan _aquamarine_ -nya pada sahabat merah mudanya. Menatap Sakura yang tengah memainkan jus yang ia pesan, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan makanan yang ia pesan bernasib sama dengan jusnya. Terabaikan.

 _'Ada apa dengan Sakura, ya? Apa ia sedang ada masalah?'_ Ino masih saja berspekulasi dengan semua kemungkinan yang ada, saat seorang laki-laki mendatangi meja mereka dan mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Sakura. Membuat Ino dan Sai terkejut—apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu adalah mantan dosen mereka dulu. _Apa yang dilakukan dosen mesum itu disini?_

Sakura yang sedang melamun sama sekali tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hatake Kakashi memandang Sakura sendu. Andai dulu ia memiliki sedikit saja keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada mantan mahasiswinya dan melupakan sejenak status mereka sebagai dosen dan mahasiswi, mungkin sekarang ia yang akan menempati posisi Sasuke.

Ino yang lebih peka, menyadari tatapan tidak biasa Kakashi.

"S-sai- _kun_ , temani aku ke toilet." Ino menggoyangkan lengan Sai pelan, berharap kekasihnya memahami kode yang ia berikan. Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ke—" Sai tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Ino sudah menyeretnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Saki." panggilan yang terasa familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Sakura menghentikan acara melamunnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

 _ **Deg!**_

Ia mendapati mata heterokrom Kakashi menatapnya intens.

"Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_ , a-apa yang _sensei_ lakukan disini?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia sedang tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan. "Apa aku tidak boleh menemui mu, hm?"

Sakura makin gugup dengan kedekatan mereka. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tahu? Ia pasti akan salah paham lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Kakashi mengacak rambut Sakura gemas, "Kenapa diam?"

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ino kau kemana?'_ Sakura menundukan kepalanya saat mendapat perlakuan sedemikian manis dari mantan _sensei_ -nya itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Aku harus menjauhi Kakashi-sensei._

" _Sensei,_ aku mohon jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Sakura mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas, membuat Kakashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Apa Kakashi melakukan kesalahan? Ia hanya ingin selalu berada di samping Sakura, meski pun hanya di anggap sebagai _sensei_ dan sahabat. Ia tak masalah asalkan Ia tetap bisa melihat Saki-nya baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Saki?" Kakashi menatap Sakura lembut namun kedua irisnya menyiratkan luka yang dalam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pinknya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kakashi masih tak mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan.

"A-aku mohon, _sensei_. Hiks... A-aku mohon menjauhlah dariku..." tanpa diminta air matanya menetes. Entah kenapa saat sudah berhadapan dengan _sensei_ -nya ia bisa memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya yang tidak bisa ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Kakashi terkejut mendapati Saki-nya menangis. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia terharu dengan apa yang _sensei-_ nya lakukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, _Teme_... kau harus memenangkan proyek ini, apa pun caranya." Naruto masih saja mendikte Sasuke.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke, padahal biasanya paling tidak Sasuke akan mengucapkan bahasa planet yang sampai sekarang tidak ia mengerti artinya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura berpelukan dengan seorang pria. _'Bukankah itu kekasih Sasuke? Lalu kenapa ia berpelukan dengan lelaki lain?'_

"Kau saja yang menemui mereka, _dobe_. Aku muak pada tempat ini." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran tanpa menunggu reaksi sahabatnya.

"T-tapi, _teme_..."

.

.

.

Kakashi merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam dekapan hangat. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, Saki. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku... akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Kau tahu di mana harus mencariku." Kakashi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku pergi, Saki."

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura. Ia meninggalkan meja Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat air mata yang kembali menetes dari manik _emerald_ gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Kakashi takkan sanggup melihatnya. Ia memang sakit hati jika harus meninggalkan Sakura, tapi ia akan lebih sakit lagi jika kehadirannya membuat Saki-nya menangis. Biarlah ia yang menanggung sakit ini sendiri. Cukup ia saja yang terluka. Ia cukup bahagia melihat Sakura dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Ino- _chan_ , bukankah kau ingin ke toilet?" Sai bertanya dengan polos.

Ino menepuk dahinya pelan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar...

"Sai- _kun_ , apa kau tak melihat kalau Kakashi- _sensei_ ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sakura?"

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, melihat reaksi kekasihnya membuat Ino gemas sendiri.

"Jadi begini—" penjelasan Ino terhenti di ujung lidah saat manik _aquamarine_ -nya tanpa sengaja melihat sekelebat bayangan Sasuke. _Apa Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke ada di sini juga?_

Sai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino, bertanya penasaran. "Jadi apa Ino- _chan_?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak." Ino mengibaskan tangannya, sebelum kemudian bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sai- _kun,_ apa menurutmu Kakashi- _sensei_ menyukai Sakura?"

"Entahlah—" Sai mengedikan bahunya tak acuh, "Yang jelas sih, aku menyukaimu, Ino."

 _ **Blush**_

Muka Ino memerah sempurna. "K-kau.."

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura? Apa yang sudah Kakashi- _sensei_ lakukan?" Ino kaget melihat Sakura menangis sesenggukan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "A-aku jahat, Ino.. Hiks.. Aku jahat..."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya. "Sstt... sudahlah, Sakura... jangan menangis lagi."

"Tidak, Ino, aku jahat.. Hiks.. A-aku sudah membuat Kakashi- _sensei_ pergi." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Ino tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sakura dan Kakashi dan apa hubungannya dengan kepergian _sensei_ -nya. Yang ia tahu, Kakashi- _sensei_ tak akan mungkin membuat Sakura menangis dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Sudahlah hapus air matamu, kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya meski air matanya tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Kakashi memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang harus pria itu lakukan sekarang? Kakashi tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura meski gadis itu sendiri yang memintanya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya kebersamaan mereka. Dan—entahlah, membayangkannya membuat Kakashi sakit dan bahagia dalam waktu karena yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura hanya Sasuke saja, dan bahagia karena bisa melihat senyuman di wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Kakashi memejamkan matanya, mengingat setiap detil kebersamaan mereka.

 _ **Flasback on**_

 _Kakashi dan Sakura sedang berada di taman Universitas Tokyo. Tepatnya dibawah kerindangan pohon sakura. Mereka memang biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti sekarang. Sakura bersandar di punggung_ sensei _-nya begitu pun sebaliknya._

 _"_ Sensei _..."_

 _"Hn." Kakashi menjawab sekenanya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari buku bersampul orange yang sedang ia tekuni._

 _"Aku sedang jatuh cinta,_ sensei _." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu dan dengan wajah merona._

 _ **Deg!**_

'Apa Sakura sudah menyadari perasaanku?' _tebak Kakashi._

 _Namun tentu saja Kakashi tak menyuarakan isi hatinya begitu saja, ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut Sakura membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang merona membuat Kakashi ingin menciumnya._

 _"Jadi, siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu, Saki?" Kakashi menepuk puncak kepala Sakura._

 _"Sasuke-kun.. Aku sudah lama menyukainya,_ sensei _.. Dan kemarin dia menerima pernyataan cinta ku,_ sensei _. Aku senang sekali!" Sakura menceritakannya penuh semangat tak menyadari perubahan wajah_ sensei _nya._

 _Kakashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya seketika, hatinya sakit. Tapi ia paksakan untuk tersenyum._

 _"Begitu..." Kakashi menunduk lesu tapi tak berapa lama ia paksakan untuk tersenyum._

 _"Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa, Saki. Ada kelas yang harus aku isi sekarang." Kakashi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk celananya._

 _"Hu-um." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya semangat._

 _Tidak sadarkah ia telah melukai perasaan seseorang yang senantiasa menjaga dan membuatnya tersenyum?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di malam yang dingin penuh salju Sakura mendatangi apartement_ sensei- _nya. Dengan tangan bergetar menahan dingin, ia mengetuk pintu apartement Kakashi._

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

 _Dengan langkah malas Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu. Siapa gerangan yang mendatanginya di malam sedingin ini?_ _Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sakura menangis dengan badan menggigil. Kakashi membawa Sakura masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang tamu apartementnya._

 _"_ Sensei _...Hiks... S-sasuke..."_

 _Kakashi menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusap surai Sakura lembut."Apa yang bocah itu lakukan padamu, hm?"_

 _"K-kami bertengkar da-dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja_ sensei _. A-aku—hiks—benci dia,_ sensei... _tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Hiks..." Sakura masih sesenggukan di pelukan Kakashi._

 _Hati Kakashi sakit mendengar Sakura diperlakukan demikian, namun ia juga tak mungkin meminta Sakura meninggalkan lelaki itu. Ia tahu seberapa besar Sakura mencintai Sasuke._

 _Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah selalu ada saat Sakura membutuhkannya dan mendekap Sakura saat gadis itu seperti sekarang ini._

 _"Tenanglah. Mau ku ambilkan segelas coklat panas?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian Kakashi kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi pahit untuknya dan segelas coklat panas kesukaan Sakura._

 _"Minumlah, Saki." Kakashi menyodorkan susu coklat buatannya pada Sakura. Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit._

 _"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kakashi kembali mengelus rambut Sakura—salah satu kebiasaan kecil Kakashi yang membuat ia ketagihan untuk terus melakukannya. Lagi dan lagi._

 _Sakura mengganggukan kepala pink-nya lesu._

 _Kakashi memandang wajah damai Sakura yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. Kalau yang ini salah satu kebiasaan Sakura saat sedang lelah. Tidur dipangkuan Kakashi. Dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ini, ia malah senang. Walaupun Sakura hanya menjadikannya tempat berkeluh kesah tapi ia menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Sensei _..." Sakura merengek dengan manja, "bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk soal yang tidak ia mengerti dengan bolpoin yang ada di tangannya._

 _"Ck... apa kepala pink mu ini isinya hanya Sasuke? Soal semudah ini saja kau bertanya padaku." jawab Kakashi kesal dan menyentil dahi lebar Sakura._

 _"_ Ittai, sensei... _kau memang kejam!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _Melihat hal itu membuat Kakashi ingin mencium bibir Sakura. "Jangan menggodaku, aku jadi ingin menciummu." Kakashi menyeringai yang menurut Sakura adalah seringai mesum. Semua mahasiswa di kampusnya tahu kalau sang dosen memang terkenal dengan kadar kemesumannya yang tinggi, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi objek kemesuman dosennya ini._

 _ **Pletak**_

 _"Dasar_ sensei _mesum!" wajah Sakura memerah menahan marah._

 _"_ Ittai _, Saki... aku kan hanya bercanda." Kakashi mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan (?) Sakura._

 _"Salah_ sensei _sendiri."_

 _Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak yang menurut Kakashi imut, kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas diotaknya. "_ Nee _,_ sensei _... kenapa sampai sekarang aku tak pernah melihat_ sensei _kencan dengan seorang wanita?" namun sejurus kemudian Sakura membulatkan kedua_ emerald _-nya seolah mendapat hal yang mengejutkan, dan memicingkan matanya menatap Kakashi dengan curiga, "Apa jangan-jangan_ sensei— _ukh—_ gay _?"_

 _"Uhuk!" Kakashi terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya. "Dari mana kau mendapat pemikiran seperti itu?" Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan._

 _"Lalu, kenapa aku tak pernah melihat_ sensei _kencan?" Sakura masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya._

 _Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menjawab tak acuh, "Kalau sudah ada kau, siapa yang butuh teman kencan?"_

 _"Tapi aku sudah punya Sasuke-_ kun _,_ sensei. _Aku mana bisa selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu? Karena itu carilah temen kencan,_ sensei _."_

 _"Aku tak tertarik." Kakashi menyibukan dirinya dengan soal-soal yang Sakura tanyakan tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju pada soal di hadapannya._ 'Mencari teman kencan, katamu? Cih! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau bayangmu selalu mengikutiku, Saki?'

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kakashi mengacak surai peraknya frustasi. _'Arghhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

.

.

.

 _'Sepatu? Apa Sasuke-kun ada di dalam?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Tak mau menebak lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang memasuki apartementnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa tak bilang kalau mau kemari?" rajuk Sakura.

"Apa aku harus bertanya dulu sebelum datang ke apartementmu?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja apa? Selingkuhanmu akan datang kemari?" potong Sasuke.

"S-selingkuhan? Apa maksudmu dengan selingkuhan?" sanggah Sakura.

"Cih! Wanita jalang! Lalu apa yang kulihat di restoran tadi siang, ha?!" hardik Sasuke.

"Ap—"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku paling tidak suka di bohongi, kan? Lalu kenapa kau membohongiku? Kau tinggal bilang kalau memang sudah ada yang lain!"

"Demi _Kami-sama_ , Sasuke... aku tak punya laki-laki lain! Kakashi mantan dosenku!"

"Diam!" hardik Sasuke

"Apa ada mantan dosen yang memeluk mahasiswinya, ha?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan di belakang ku?!"

"Hiks... Sasuke, dengarkan aku... d-dia benar-benar mantan dosen ku..."

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Sasuke mencengkeram dagu Sakura kasar.

"Hiks... Sasuke, sakit..." Sakura merintih kesakitan tapi sepertinya Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Dasar wanita jalang!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menampar pipi Sakura. Tubuh Sakura terhuyung hampir mengenai sudut meja setelah mendapatkan tamparan dari Sasuke. Ia memegang pipinya yang merah bekas tangan Sasuke.

 _ **Prang!**_

Sasuke melempar vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya. Sedangkan Sakura menangis ketakutan melihat apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Ia menutup kasar pintu apartement Sakura seperti biasanya.

Tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai yang dingin, seakan tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Ia meneteskan air matanya kembali. Apakah cintanya yang tulus harus di balas dengan sedemikian kasar oleh lelaki itu? Sekelebat bayangan Kakashi saat mendekapnya berputar bagai rekaman di , _sensei_ -nya itu tak akan pernah berbuat sedemikian kasar padanya. Jangankan berbuat kasar, lelaki itu tak akan pernah membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. _Sakit_ —itu yang selalu ia rasakan saat Sasuke dibutakan oleh kecemburuan.

"Hiks... _Sensei_... " Sakura menyebut nama _sensei_ yang selalu ada untuknya.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Namun bukan tempat tidur yang ia inginkan sekarang. Sakura memeluk kakinya sendiri, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya membiru. Guyuran shower pada tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

" _Sensei_... Hiks... _Gomen, sensei..._ "

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di apartement Kakashi..**_

Kakashi sedang membaca buku favoritnya di ranjang tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju pada buku bersampul orange yang sedang ia tekuni, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Sakura. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkah dengan malas ke balkon kamarnya. _Ah, mungkin menghirup udara segar bisa menjernihkan pikiranku._

Bukan pemandangan Tokyo yang ia lihat, bukan juga ribuan bintang di langit. Pandangannya kosong, hanya memikirkan satu nama yang selalu ada dihatinya.

 _'Hentikan pikiran bodohmu, Kakashi. Ia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.'_ Kakashi memaki dirinya sendiri. _'Arrgg! Persetan dengan ia yang melarangku menemuinya! Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Saki baik-baik saja.'_

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Sakura. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuruni anak tangga dan menuju mobilnya.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian..**_

Kakashi sudah sampai di depan apartement Sakura, tapi ia tidak langsung menemuinya. Ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya untuk menemui Sakura.

 _'Bagaimana kalau Saki tak mengijinkanku menemuinya?'_

Kakashi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melihat kamar Sakura dari bawah. Mengerutkan keningnya, Kakashi melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura tengah malam begini? Tidak biasanya gadis itu belum tidur jam segini.

.

.

.

"Saki!" Kakashi memanggil Sakura. "Kemana dia?"

Tak ada jawaban apa pun. Tapi begitu melihat ruang tamu Sakura yang berantakan dengan serpihan vas bunga dimana-mana, perasaan Kakashi tiba-tiba tidak enak. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura. Dengan setengah berlari Kakashi menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Sakura tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Saki-nya. Namun setelah mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, Kakashi bisa bernapas lega.

 _'Mungkin Saki sedang mandi,'_ pikirnya, _'Tapi sejak kapan Saki mandi tengah malam begini?'_ Kakashi seakan mengingat kebiasaan gadis yang di cintainya. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat ke kamar mandi Sakura dan mengetuk pintunya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok!**_

"Saki, kau di dalam?" panggil Kakashi

"..."

"Saki?" ulang Kakashi lagi.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

Wajah Kakashi gusar, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Kakashi mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mandi Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sakura sudah tak sadarkan diri di bawah shower yang masih menyala. Dengan sigap Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura yang basah dan membaringkannya di ranjang gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Saki?" Kakashi mengusap rambut Sakura sayang, tapi betapa terkejutnya pria itu saat mendapati pipi kanan Sakura memerah bekas tamparan dan dagunya ada bekas cengkeraman tangan. Kakashi merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi sahabat pirang Sakura.

"Yamanaka, bisa kau ke apartement Sakura? Akan kujelaskan nanti—baiklah."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, _sensei_?"

Kakashi mengedikan bahunya tak mengerti, "Aku juga tidak tahu, aku menemukannya sudah tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi." Raut wajah Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah sendu."Sebenarnya, Saki tak mengijinkan ku menemuinya lagi. Tapi... aku tidak bisa, Yamanaka." Kakashi mulai bercerita.

 _'Oh jadi ini yang di maksud Sakura'_ batin Ino.

"Apa sensei mencintai Sakura ?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang gadis di sebelahnya katakan. Namun dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Kakashi tak menjawab apapun tapi Ino tahu kalau senseinya ini mencintai sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun demam." Ino menjelaskan. Hening sejenak. Ino melirik Kakashi sembari menggigit bibirnya pelan, sebelum kemudian bertanya ragu-ragu, "Errr... _Sensei_ , apa kau sudah melihat bekas memar diwajah Sakura? Da-dan didagu Sakura?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya." Kakashi menunduk.

"Kau akan menginap disini?" tanyanya pada putri tunggal Inoichi.

"Tidak, _sensei_. Aku tidak bisa." Ino terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, aku yang akan menjaga Saki malam ini." putus Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Enghh..." Sakura menggeliat pelan, ia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya di menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati _sensei_ -nya ada di kamarnya.

 _Di kamarnya.._

 _Berdua.._

 _Semalaman.._

Sakura memandang bajunya dari atas sampai bawah, ini bukan baju yang terakhir ia kenakan. Apa senseinya ini yang menggantikannya?

"Kyaa!" Sakura memukul kepala Kakashi dengan bantal yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aduh! Saki, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membunuhku?" dengan sangat terpaksa Kakashi terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _sensei_ mesum?!" Sakura kembali menjerit histeris, sebelum kemudian kembali menyerang (?) Kakashi dengan brutal. "Mati saja kau, _sensei_!"

"Saki!" Kakashi berusaha mengelak dari serangan bantal Sakura. "Aku tak melakukan apa pun padamu."

Sakura menghentikan serangannya, ia memicingkan matanya curiga, "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak yakin? _Sensei_ kan mesum?! D-dan pakaian ku?"

"Apa kau yang sebenarnya berharap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, Saki? Hm? Hm?" Kakashi menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sakura.

Sakura mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah melindungi dirinya dari tatapan mesum sensei di hadapannya.

"Hahaha!" Kakashi tergelak melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku takkan menyakiti orang yang ku cintai, Saki. Hahaha!" Kakashi tanpa sadar mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-apa!? Apa yang barusan _sensei_ katakan?"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti tertawa, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang hampir saja membuat Sakura membencinya. Bagaimana pun Sakura tak pernah mencintainya. Dan hanya menganggapnya _sensei_ dan juga sahabat.

"Apa? Aku tak mengatakan apapun." elak Kakashi.

" _Sensei_..." Sakura merajuk.

"Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah keadaanmu, Saki. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, jujur saja ia tak merasa baik-baik yang menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura hanya bisa menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura sayang.

"Tak perlu dipaksakan, Saki. Bicaralah saat kau sudah siap." Sakura mencengkeram erat kemeja Kakashi, menumpahkan segala apa yang ia rasakan pada _sensei_ -nya.

"Hiks... Hiks... " akhirnya pertahanan Sakura hancur. Ia menangis sesenggukan di dada bidang Kakashi, membuat kemeja yang dikenakan _sensei_ -nya itu basah oleh air mata Sakura. Namun, Kakashi tak masalah kemejanya kotor. Asal itu bisa membuat Sakura hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berharap sang waktu berhenti berputar. Ia ingin selalu memeluk Sakura seperti sekarang. Hanya ada ia dan Saki-nya, tanpa orang lain dan tanpa Sasuke.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 2

Kakashi merenggangkan dekapannya, ia memandang Sakura sejenak "Hei, sudah bisa cerita sekarang?" sembari mengusap pipi Sakura lembut. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, mau ku buatkan bubur?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku buatkan susu coklat?" tawar Kakashi lagi. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, _'setidaknya Sakura mau meminum segelas lebih baik dari pada tak makan apa pun sepanjang hari.'_

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku segera kembali." Kakashi melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh ramping Sakura,kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuruni ranjang, namun sebuah tarikan di ujung kemejanya membuat Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hm?" Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura lagi. Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari Sakura, namun _emerald_ gadis itu berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menangis. Melihat hal itu membuat dada Kakashi berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau tak mau di tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Sakura menganggukan kepala pink-nya. Pria itu tersenyum miris, _'apa yang terjadi pada Saki-ku.'_

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Sakura "Naiklah ke punggung ku." Dengan badan bergetar Sakura memberanikan dirinya naik ke punggung Kakashi.

.

.

.

Kakashi menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat yang baru saja ia buat pada gadisnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura meraih gelas yang diberikan Kakashi dan meminumnya dengan tergesa, hingga meninggalkan bekas di sudut bibir Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum , kemudian menyeka sudut bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

 _ **Ting tong**_

Pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyeka bibir gadisnya, sebelum kemudian berdiri− hendak kedepan membuka pintu, namun kembali ujung kemejanya di tarik seseorang.

"Hm?" Kakashi mengusap surai pink Sakura. "Aku hanya membuka pintu Saki, aku takkan kamana-mana." Kakashi kembali meyakinkan gadisnya

 _ **Cklek**_

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, _'untuk apa Yamanaka dan kekasihnya datang ke apartemen Sakura sepagi ini'_ batin Kakashi.

 _"Ohayou sensei"_ sapa Ino ceria.

"Hn" jawab Kakashi datar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, _sensei_?" Kakashi dapat melihat raut cemas dari wajah Ino mengedikkan bahunya, menyuruh sepasang kekasih itu untuk masuk dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kacaunya Sakura.

Sakura melipat kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia takut, benar-benar takut. Bagaimana kalau orang itu kembali ke apartementnya dan menyiksanya lagi. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya dan itu tak luput dari pendengaran Kakashi.

Ino mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura dan mencoba memegang telapak tangan Sakura− berniat menenangkan. Sakura menegang. _'Tidak ! Ini bukan tangan sensei.'_ Sakura refleks menjerit histeris.

"Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku, ku mohon," suaranya terdengar memilukan."Hiks,jangan sakiti aku lagi." Sakura mundur ke sudut sofa, menjauh dari Ino. Gadis Yamanka itu terkejut mendapat penolakan dari sahabatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap mantan _sensei_ -nya −meminta penjelasan. Tapi pria itu tak mengatakan apa pun, namun dari matanya Ino tahu, _sensei_ -nya seakan mengatakan _'aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.'_

Perlahan, Kakashi mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya, badan Sakura masih bergetar namun tak lagi menjerit histeris. Ia membelai surai pink Sakura, sembari berujar−lembut "Ino tidak jahat Saki, dia teman mu dan teman tak akan menyakitimu" lelaki itu menjelaskan sembari melihat _emerald_ Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura mengintip Ino dari balik dekapan Kakashi.

Ino menggigit bibirnya− menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi lolos dari manik _aquamarine_ -nya." _Sensei_ benar Sakura, kami teman mu dan kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah." ujar Ino meyakinkan, sebelum kemudian kembali mendekati Sakura.

.

.

.

"Tidak,jangan! Ku mohon!" Sakura menjerit dan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terangah-engah, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mendengar suara Sakura membuat Kakashi terbangun seketika, dengan lengkah tergesa pria itu menghampiri sang gadis di kamarnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks"

Hati Kakashi mencelos, melihat air mata kembali berderai dari manik _emerald_ gadisnya. Pria itu merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya, kemudian menghapus air mata gadisnya "Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk di pelukan Kakashi.

"Ayo, tidur lagi. Aku temani sampai kau tidur kembali." Kakashi melepaskan rengkuhannya, kemudian pria itu masuk kedalam selimut Sakura dan mendekap tubuh gadisnya protektif. Pria itu mengusap rambut gadisnya lembut, hingga suara dengkuran halus Sakua mencapai pendengaranya. Kakashi mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sayang.

Kakashi tidak pernah keberatan Sakura mengganggu istirahatnya. Pria itu tidak pernah merasa Sakura menyusahkan hidupnya. Ia mencintai gadisnya apa adanya, keadaan Sakura yang sekarang tak membuat Kakashi berhenti mencintainya, Ia malah semakin mencintai gadisnya. Ia senang Sakura bergantung padanya, namun Ia akan lebih senang lagi kalau Sakuranya kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu. Pria itu takkan membiarkan Sakura bergantung pada orang lain selain dirinya ,termasuk bergantung pada obat penenang. Kakashi kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kejadian yang seketika membuatnya berhenti bernafas.

 _ **Flasback on**_

 _Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura seraya memanggilnya−pelan "Saki", namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Perlahan, Kakashi memutar kenop pintu kamar gadisnya, kemudian lelaki itu melongokan kepalanya, namun tak ia dapati gadis musim seminya. kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar gadisnya. Perlahan, pria itu meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Tak sengaja, mata heterokrom miliknya melihat sebuah botol obat− yang kalau dilihat sekilas mirip dengan vitamin. Namun,setelah di lihat secara teliti lagi, obat yang Kakashi temukan adalah obat penenang,_ 'dari mana Saki mendapatkan benda ini ? Dan untuk apa ia meminumnya ?' _berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala pria itu._

 _Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunkan jubah mandinya, gadis itu terkejut mendapati_ sensei _-nya sudah ada di kamarnya dan sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura tahu,_ sensei _-nya menggenggam sesuatu− yang entah apa, ia tak tahu. Perlahan, Sakura mendekati Kakashi dan duduk disebelah lelaki itu._

 _"Apa ini,Saki!" ujar Kakashi, sembari menunjukan obat yang ia temukan di laci nakas gadisnya. Sakura terkejut, gadis itu tak menyangka_ sensei _-nya akan menemukan obat yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap mata_ sensei _-nya._

 _"Jawab, Saki! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya!" desak Kakashi, suaranya naik satu oktaf._

 _Sakura takut,_ sensei _-nya itu tak pernah semarah ini padanya. "Hiks.._ Gomen nesensei _. A-aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu istirahat_ sensei _. A-aku hanya− "_

 _Kakashi menarik tubuh gadisnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu "Ku mohon sayang, jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi?! Aku tak keberatan kau mengganggu ku setiap malam" Kakashi menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher gadisnya, menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia sakit− dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya sakit, di tambah lagi dengan ketergantungan Sakura pada obat penenang. Kakashi mengurai dekapannya, sebelum kemudian merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat,"Dengar sayang, jangan pernah sekali pun melakukan hal itu lagi" jeda sejenak "Aku tak pernah keberatan kau mengganggu ku setiap malam, bahkan kalau itu artinya selamanya, aku tak keberatan." Kakashi menarik nafas dalam_ 'Aku mencintai mu, sayang.' _batin Kakashi. Kakashi menurunkan masker yang dikenakannya,kemudian mengecup bibir gadisnya sekilas, seakan ingin menyampaikan betapa pria itu mencintai gadisnya._

 _Air mata jatuh dari_ emerald _-nya, gadis itu tak menyangka_ sensei _-nya akan menciumnya."Jangan menangis sayang, aku ada disini" Kakashi mengusap pipi Sakura. Kembali, direngkuhnya tubuh gadis yang ia cintai dalam dekapan protektif. Perlahan, Sakura membalas pelukan Kakashi−hangat−,itu yang ia rasakan setiap kali_ sensei _-nya memeluknya._ 'Seandainya saja, Sasuke-kun bisa sehangat Kakashi-sensei .'

 _ **Flashback off**_

Kakashi mendekap Sakura lebih erat, kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya mengikuti Sakura ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian Sakura mengalami kekerasan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke, namun belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan pada gadis itu, ia masih belum bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dengan orang lain− tanpa ketakutan yang berlebih, hanya pada Kakashi-lah gadis itu bisa berinteraksi dengan normal. Hal ini membuat Mebuki Haruno – ibu Sakura− cukup tertekan, keadaan putri tunggalnya yang depresi membuatnya jatuh sakit. Bahkan, Sakura tak mau berbicara atau pun di tinggal berdua saja dengannya tanpa kehadiran Kakashi di antara mereka berdua.

"Ini sudah tiga bulan Kakashi, dan keadaan Sakura masih belum ada perkembangan. Ia bahkan tak mau berbicara dengan ku atau pun dengan Mebuki," jeda sejenak "kami tak punya pilihan lain, kami akan membawa Sakura ke psikiater" putus Kizashi.

"Saki tidak gila, _Jii-san_!"seru Kakashi. Lelaki itu tak rela melihat gadis yang di cintainya di perlakukan seperti orang gila, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri yang memperlakukan demikian."Saki, hanya butuh waktu untuk kembali seperti dulu, _Jii-san_ " lirih Kakashi.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama Kakashi" sanggah Kizashi lagi. "Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura, dia putri kami satu-satunya." ujar Kizashi putus asa.

"Ku mohon , _Jii-san_?! Biarkan aku merawat Saki lebih lama lagi"

"Hah" Kizashi menghela nafas lelah, "Baiklah, kami berharap pada mu, Kakashi. Kalau keadaan Sakura tak juga membaik− " jeda "−kami akan tetap membawa Sakura ke psikiater.

Kakashi menunduk, pasrah "Baik, _Jii-san_."

.

.

.

Sakura hendak turun ke pantry, saat ia sayup-sayup mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dengan ayahnya di ruang tamu. Gadis itu menggigil ketakutan, ia tidak ingin terapi. Dengan langkah terseok, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, bersembunyi dari ayahnya.

Kakashi tahu, Sakura mendengar pembicaraanya dengan ayah sang gadis. Oleh karena itu, setelah Kizashi meninggalkan apartemennya, Kakashi bergegas menyusul Sakura di kamarnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Kakashi memutar kenop pintu kamar gadisnya dengan hati-hati. Didapatinya, Sakura sedang bersembunyi dalam selimut. Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan, mendekati ranjang gadisnya. Sebelum kemudian, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak, saat selimutnya tak lagi melindungi tubuhnya, namun setelah tahu itu _sensei_ -nya−Sakura serta merta menerjang Kakashi, hendak memeluk−seakan meminta perlindungan.

Kakashi yang tidak siap mendapat pelukan dari Sakura, terhuyung− hampir jatuh,"Hei, kenapa?"tanya Kakashi setelah berhasil menstabilkan badannya. Sebelum kemudian, mendudukan pantatnya di pinggir ranjang dan membawa Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"A-aku tidak mau ke psikiater, _sensei_ " lirih gadis itu−sembari mencengkeram kemeja depan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis yang di cintainya "Tidak sayang, kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang _sensei_ -nya.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"tawar Kakashi, yang hanya di balas senyum cerah dari gadis musim semi-nya.

.

.

.

Kakashi turun dari mobilnya, kemudian lelaki itu mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintu gadisnya. Dapat ia lihat, binar bahagia di mata Sakura. Ia senang, keputusannya untuk membawa Sakura jalan-jalan adalah hal yang tepat.

"Ayo"Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, mengajaknya berkeliling taman. Keadaan taman sore ini cukup ramai, banyak yang menghabiskan waktu mereka disini. Ada yang datang bersama anak-anak mereka,bahkan ada beberapa yang terlihat berpasangan. Kakashi mengalihkan netra-nya−memandang dimana gadisnya terlihat teramat bersemangat mengejar kupu-kupu, hal itu membuat Kakashi melengkungkan bibirnya−tersenyum−melihat hal yang telah lama absen dari matanya, yaitu senyuman gadisnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi dan Sakura berada, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mengamati semua gerak-gerik gadis musim semi itu. "Aku menemukan mu, sayang!?" Ia melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum− Ah, bukan! lebih tepatnya,menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau haus?" tanya Kakashi, sembari menyeka keringat di dahi Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan mantan _sensei_ -nya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku beli minum dulu" Pria itu berdiri−beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

 **Sakura Pov**

Sore ini aku dan _sensei_ pergi ke taman dekat apartemen _sensei_ −atau lebih tepatnya apartemen yang aku tinggali dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. Ya, sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu kekasihku, aku di bawa ke apartemen Kakashi- _sensei._ Ia tidak ingin aku di sakiti lagi oleh Sasuke, itu yang ia katakan−saat aku bertanya kenapa aku harus pindah dari tempat , Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ia sudah tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak kejadian itu. Aku harap, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Apa dia akan marah? Seandainya dia tahu aku tinggal dengan Kakashi- _sensei_.

Aku mengayunkan kaki ku−bosan"Kemana, _sensei_. Lama sekali".

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ku rasakan bangku yang ku duduki sedikit berderit−pertanda ada yang duduk disebelahku. Aku tak peduli, sebelum aku mendengar orang itu memanggilku.

"Apa kabar, sayang"

Aku refleks memalingkan wajahku, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat tahu siapa lelaki yang duduk di sebelahku.

'S-sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada disini?' tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah bergetar ketakutan. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, disini ramai, 'tak mungkin kan orang ini menyakitiku disini?'

"Tidak perlu takut, sayang" Sasuke berusaha menyentuh pipi ku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku menepis tangan Sasuke dan bergerak menjauh dari-nya"M-menjauhlah dariku, ku mohon" aku berusaha menahan laju air mataku. ' _Sensei,_ cepatlah datang.'

Sasuke menyeringai"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tenang saja" kembali, Sasuke mendekatiku.

"Sepertinya, _sensei_ mu sudah berjalan kesini, sayang" lirihnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatiku, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah ku, sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih "Aku akan menemui lagi, sayang".

Aku takut, bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar datang menemuiku, saat _sensei_ sedang di kampus. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

 **Sakura Pov End**

Kakashi hanya pergi beberapa menit untuk membeli minuman, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat kembali, Sakura-nya menggigil ketakutan, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa sayang?"Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar, mengusap surai pink gadisnya untuk menenangkan.

"Hiks.. A-aku takut _sensei_. Orang itu datang lagi."kata Sakura dengan sesenggukan.

' _Shit!_ 'Kakashi memaki dalam hati _'harusnya aku tak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.'_ Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau aman sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi"janjinya.

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya bisa publish chap dua juga, fiuh #Ngelap keringet

Buat imouto ku tersayang a.k.a Miss Hyuuga Hatake, arigatou ne udah jadi beta reader ku. Ngalah ya sama Nee-chan dalam hal berbagi Kashi ^^V biar gimana kamu kan istri kedua jadi harus ngalah sama istri pertama, ok ?! # Abaikan

Baiklah, kita balas review satu-satu :)

 **Cherry480 :**

aduuhh. sasuke disini kayak punya sifat spyco mngkin? dan kakashi disini punya sisi yg lembut dan menghargai sakura sbg teman, dan menurutku saku disini sepertinya sangat mencintai sasu dan juga merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan kakashi.. arghh.. moga aja sasu disini cpt sadar dan lebih bisa menstabilkan emosinya yg meledak ledak.., supaya kedepan gk menyesal kalau saku pergi ke pelukan bang kakashi:D

next yaaa~ aku sukaa :)

Emmm ya mungkin, aku rasa juga sasu memang sengaja aku bikin begitu. Ya semoga saja. Aku juga masih bingung sasu mau di gimanain..

Ekhm kan di atas pairnya Kakasaku jadi nanti di akhirnya pasti kakasaku :). Terima kasih sudah membaca ya..

Kalau ada kritik dan saran boleh lewat pm :)

 **:**

Aku lemah klw ada Kakashi :').

Sama, aku juga :)

 **lightflower22 :**

Huhuhu, ngucur dah niih aer pam/? :v

Keren thor, lebih keren lagi kalo ini fict SasuSaku :D pokok'a ff niih musti pairing sasusaku

Benarkah, terima kasih ya.

Ah, gomen ne. Di atas pairnya Kakasaku jadi endingnya juga Kakasaku, mungkin nanti ya kalau bikin fic lagi dengan pair yang kamu mau.

 **phi hatake :**

akhirnya...akhirnya... ada lagi fic kakasaku,semangat trus &cpet update ya thor-san...

Ya, terima kasih ini udah update, happy reading ^^

 **Taskia Hatake46 :**

Senang rasanya bisa baca cerita KakaSakuSasu setelah sekian lama rasanya kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu*eh*emang manis sihhYosh Update selanjutnya ditunggu senpai  
Jaa ne

Ah,aku juga senang ?! Wah, ketahuan nih korban iklan. Ini sudah update, selamat membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 3

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Suara bell yang membabi buta, sepertinya cukup membuat seorang Kakashi Hatake terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia membuka sepasang matanya perlahan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya di kamar gadisnya. Kamar gadisnya−ya, beberapa hari sejak kejadian di taman, membuat Sakura selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi semakin sering terjaga ditengah malam dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama gadisnya, di ranjangnya. Ia akan menemani Sakura tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Tidur semalaman dengan memeluk gadis yang dicintainya,mengingatnya saja sudah membuat ia menyeringai senang.

Namun sepertinya ia harus segera bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang sudah mengganggu kebersamaanya dengan sang gadis. Kakashi merenggangkan ototnya, sementara gadis disebelahnya hanya menggeliat−menyamankan diri dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Lelaki itu memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura agar gadisnya tetap hangat, sebelum kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Pagi _, sensei_ "Suara cempreng Ino membuat Kakashi membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

"Hn"Kakashi bergumam tidak jelas"Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini."Kakashi melihat Ino dan Sai bergantian.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sakura" Ino berjalan masuk tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah, sedangkan Sai hanya mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Hah" Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, melihat tingkah laku mantan mahasiswanya. Mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke dalam,adalah hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Yamanaka"tanya Kakashi basa-basi−lelaki itu tau, Ino Yamanaka membawa bunga, hanya saja untuk apa sahabat pirang Sakura melakukannya?.

"Oh, ini. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu, _sensei_ " jawab Ino sambil sesekali melihat bunga yang ada di tangannya"Ku pikir ini untuk Sakura,lihat~" Tambahnya,sembari mengangsurkan secarik kartu ucapan pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menarik kartu yang diberikan Ino dengan tidak sabaran, ia membulatkan kedua netra-nya begitu melihat apa yang tertera di kartu ucapan itu.

 _Sakura..  
Aku mencintaimu,sayang  
Maafkan aku_

Kakashi meremas kartu yang ia baca hingga tak berbentuk, ia yakin bunga itu kiriman dari Sasuke."Buang, jangan sampai Saki tahu."Putus Kakashi.

Ino dan Sai saling berpandangan, sebelum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya−mengerti.

"Hiks.. Sensei"Sakura mengucek kedua matanya, terlihat sekali baru bangun tidur, ia bahkan masih menggunakan piyama kelincinya,sesekali isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya−karena Kakashi absen dari pengelihatannya setelah bangun tidur,gadis itu berbiasa bangun tidur dengan adanya Kakashi di sebelahnya. Jangan pernah berpikir berlebihan, mereka hanya tidur bersama dan saling berpelukan, itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Kemarilah"Kakashi melambaikan tangannya−meminta Sakura mendekat. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga, dan tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya meringis, mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadisnya, kemudian lelaki itu mengelus lembut surai gadisnya.  
"Kenapa sayang,hm?Tanya Kakashi, masih mengelus surai Sakura.

Ino dan Sai hanya bengong melihat interaksi keduanya, apalagi dengan panggilan yang Kakashi- _sensei_ berikan, bahkan mereka berdua seakan tidak menganggap keberadaan Ino dan Sai.

" _Sensei_ tidak ada"adunya manja.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan, menyadari betapa manjanya kekasihnya,kekasih−bolehkah sekarang ia mengklaim Sakura sebagai kekasihnya?Walaupun sepihak?.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana,sayang"Kakashi berusaha menenangkan gadisnya.

Ino semakin tidak mengerti sekarang,apa yang sudah terjadi antara Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Sakura, apa hubungan mereka sudah sedekat itu? Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala pirangnya. Tepukan ringan di pundaknya, menyadarkan Ino dari keterpanaannya,Sai hanya tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya melamun.

"Kau kenapa,Ino- _chan_?"tanya Sai khawatir.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya"Aku baik-baik saja,Sai- _kun_ "

.

.

.  
"Sakura"suara datar Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura"S-sasuke- _kun_ "hanya nama itu yang terlontar dari bibir peach Sakura, ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura takut Sasuke melukainya lagi, apalagi Kakashi tidak sedang bersamanya sekarang.

Badan Sakura bergetar ketakutan, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin "Ku mohon Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan sakiti aku."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitimu, maafkan aku"Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura, namun ditepisnya tangan lelaki itu. "Ku mohon, Sakura, maafkan aku" gadis itu terkejut melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha memohon, selama mereka menjalin hubungan tak pernah sekali pun lelaki ini memohon padanya. Hati Sakura gelisah, berbagai kemungkinan berputar-putar di kepalanya 'Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah berubah? Dan berniat memulai semuanya dari awal? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakashi- _sensei,_ apa dia tidak akan marah?'

"Kau melamun,sayang"Usapan lembut di pipi gadis musim semi itu membuat sang gadis terpana, ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, lelaki yang masih ia cintai sepenuh hati. Kemudian, gadis itu memandang sepasang onyx yang akan selalu menghipnotisnya, berapa kali pun ia melihat, ia akan selalu terpesona.

"Tidak, aku hanya−" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat pria itu meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura "Sstt, sudah. Kita mulai semua dari awal ya? Kau mau, kan?"Sasuke memandang Sakura lembut.

Sebuah tarikan lembut membuat Sakura tersadar,Sasuke memeluknya−hangat. Tangan lelaki itu mengelus surai pink Sakura, sebelum kemudian berujar−lirih "Untuk sementara,jangan beritahu _sensei_ mu,biarkan seperti ini dulu, kau mengerti?" Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, gadis itu tidak menjawab apa pun, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya samar. Perlahan, ia rasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. 'Terima kasih _Kami-sama_ , kau mengembalikan Sasuke ku yang hangat, yang mencintaiku. Semoga Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar sudah berubah.'

"Kau tahu, sayang,"jeda sejenak"Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seakan menerawang. Lelaki ini mengingat kepingan kejadian manis yang ia lewati bersama sang gadis.

 _ **Flasback on**_

 _Sakura senang, kekasihnya−Sasuke−memberikan kejutan dengan datang semalam dan menginap di apartemennya. Sasuke langsung datang ke apartemennya begitu menginjakan kaki di Jepang, lelaki tampan itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri, dan baru semalam tiba. Oleh karena itu, dengan semangat empat lima, gadis musim semi ini memasak sup tomat kesukaan sang kekasih. Dengan cekatan, tangannya memasukan potongan daging yang sudah ia potong dadu ke dalam panci, karena terlalu serius ia tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke di belakangnya._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _!"Pekik Sakura, gadis itu terkejut saat sang kekasih memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Hn,_ Ohayou _, sayang"bisik Sasuke mesra, sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya._

 _Pipi Sakura merona, mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari Sasuke"_ Ohayou _,Sasuke-kun."_

" _Kau memasak apa?"Sasuke masih dengan posisinya memeluk Sakura dari belakang, hanya saja sekarang bibirnya mengecup pundak Sakura intens._

" _Sup tomat, kesukaan mu," Ujar Sakura riang"Kau mandi saja dulu, sup-nya sebentar lagi siap."_

" _Hn"Jawab Sasuke datar, kemudian lelaki ini melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis dan menapakkan kakinya menaiki tangga−kembali ke kamar gadisnya._

 _ **Flashback off  
**_.

.

"Kau sedang apa,sayang?"tanya Kakashi, Sakura sedang memasak makan malam saat Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dan berbisik di telinganya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kakashi di telinganya, rasanya aneh dan menggelitik. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berdekatan dengan Kakashi, namun entah mengapa sekarang sensasinya berbeda, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia bingung dengan respon yang tubuhnya tunjukan tiap Kakashi menyentuhnya−seperti sekarang.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu, _sensei_!"seru Sakura, setelah membalikan badannya menghadap Kakashi yang sedang menikmati segelas ocha hangat di meja makan.

"Ugh, kau menyakiti ku, sayang" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram jantungnya−pura-pura kesakitan.

" _Sensei_!"teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Baiklah,baiklah,jadi kau akan benar-benar pindah,sayang?"tanya lelaki itu.

Sakura sudah menyerah, jadi ia membiarkan saja _sensei_ -nya memanggil demikian, toh ia tahu, Kakashi- _sensei_ tak punya perasaan apa pun padanya.

"Aku tak mungkin selamanya merepotkan mu, _sensei_ " Sakura menarik nafas sejenak"Kau punya kehidupan sendiri,aku tak mungkin membiarkan mu menjadi lajang seumur hidup, kalau kau terus merawatku"Sakura mengatakannya dengan santai, namun di telinga Kakashi terdengar seperti ejekan.

'Jadi, selama ini kau masih menganggap ku sahabat, ya? Bahkan setelah apa yang telah kita lewati?'Kakashi mendengus"Kau pikir aku tak laku,huh?!"

"Buktinya sampai sekarang _sensei_ masih sendiri." tuding Sakura.

'Itu karena aku masih menunggu mu,Saki!'teriak Kakashi frustasi−dalam hati.

"Nanti siapa yang akan menemani mu tidur?Siapa yang akan memelukmu−" ucapan Kakashi terputus saat Sakura mencubit perutnya"−Ugh, kau benar-benar kejam,sayang."

Sakura melotot mendengar Kakashi lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang', "Tenang saja, kan ada Sas−" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri, hampir saja ia mengatakan kebohongan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Hm?"Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya−bingung.

"Ti-tidak" Sakura membalikan badannya dan kembali berkutat dengan makan malam yang sedang ia siapkan. Ia tidak mau Kakashi- _sensei_ mengetahui kebohongannya,entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin melihat _sensei_ -nya kecewa dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura menyajikan sup miso dan telur gulung yang ia buat di atas meja makan, gadis itu tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya,selama beberapa hari ini memang Sakura yang memasak makan malam untuk mereka, dan Kakashi tidak keberatan, ia malah senang.

Gadis itu menarik kursi dan mendudukan pantatnya di samping Kakashi, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambilkan sup dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk kecil, sebelum kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kakashi.

"Makanlah, _sensei_ "Ujarnya−setelah mengambilkan telur gulung dan meletakkannya di piring Kakashi.

"Hm"Kakashi bergumam ditengah kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke apartemen lamaku, _sensei_ "kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Lusa saja, besok aku ada jam mengajar sampai sore"jawab lelaki itu, masih dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya−cemas"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _sensei_."

"Baiklah, besok malam aku akan membantu mu."putus Kakashi.

"T-tapi, _sensei_ " Sakura masih tak menyerah.

"Besok malam atau tidak sama sekali,sayang" Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang gadisnya masak,kemudian memandang kedua iris _emerald_ gadisnya.

"Baiklah"Jawab Sakura, pasrah.

Sakura memandang wajah Kakashi takjub, ia tak bosan melihat wajah tampan _sensei_ -nya, rahang tegas, tahi lalat di sudut bibirnya yang malah membuat _sensei_ -nya terlihat makin manis, bibirnya yang kissable−yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura mengingat malam dimana sang _sensei_ menciumnya, meskipun bukan ciuman yang−Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya panik, kenapa sekarang ia malah membayangkan ciuman mereka? Bukankah ia hanya mencintai Sasuke?

Kakashi menyeringai mesum"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku, sayang?"

 _ **Blush**_

Wajah Sakura merona, saat dirinya tertangkap basah memandangi wajah tampan _sensei_ -nya. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya,namun entah mengapa masih membuat Sakura terpesona.

" _Urusai_!"

"Haha"lelaki itu tergelak,melihat respon gadisnya, ia hanya berniat menggoda−tapi kalau Sakura menginginkan lebih ia tidak akan menolak. Kakashi melanjutkan makan malamnya lagi, tapi sesekali ia melihat Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis, melihat gadisnya salah tingkah.

" _Ne sensei_ ,kenapa sampai sekarang _sensei_ belum punya pacar?"tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan."Ku lihat _sensei_ sudah mapan dan tampan."

"Jadi,sekarang kau mengakui kalau aku tampan?"

"Y-ya−"Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tidak sadar, sebelum kemudian menjerit histeris "−tidak!"

Kakashi kembali tergelak,sebelum kemudian berderhem dan memandang Sakura tepat di matanya"Aku mencintai seorang gadis, tapi ia tidak pernah mencintaiku, ia tidak pernah merasakan perhatianku,ia bahkan sudah punya kekasih tapi bodohnya aku, masih mencintainya sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurang dari ku, apa yang kekasihnya miliki dan tidak aku miliki,aku sangat mencintainya hingga rasanya begitu sakit."

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa gadis yang diceritakan Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah dirinya sendiri,ia dapat melihat dari sorot mata Kakashi- _sensei_ , namun kembali ia menepis semua pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya" _Sensei_ harus mengatakannya"saran Sakura−meski ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku takut ia membenciku, sayang,"masih memandang Sakura"Dia−hanya menganggapku sahabat."

 _ **Jleb**_

Sakura tertohok dengan ucapan yang baru ia dengar dari sang _sensei_ "K-ku rasa _sensei_ tetap harus mengatakannya"suaranya bergetar.

"Ku rasa kau benar, aku akan mengatakannya nanti."Kakashi menyipitkan matanya pertanda tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Masih ada lagi?"tanya Kakashi, sambil membuka kardus yang berisi barang-barang Sakura.

"Emm, aku rasa sudah semua, _sensei_ " Sakura mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, seakan berpikir keras."Butuh bantuan, sensei?"tawar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, pijit aku saja setelah ini"Kakashi menyeringai mesum.

" _Sensei_ , dasar mesum!" Jerit Sakura. Kakashi senang bisa menggoda gadisnya, melihat wajah gadisnya memerah karena marah, menurutnya terlihat imut.

"Kalau begitu, cium saja aku di sini" kata Kakashi mengetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri−berniat kembali menggoda gadisnya.

"Jadi−"jeda sejenak, kemudian Sakura mendekati Kakashi dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher _sensei_ -nya"− _sensei_ , ingin aku mencium _sensei_ di sini?" Sakura menurunkan salah satu tangannya dan menyentuh bibir Kakashi dengan gerakan sensual. Hampir saja Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya−terpana dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan, namun sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan itu, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mencubit perut Kakashi hingga−"Ugh, sayang, kau benar-benar kejam"Lelaki itu meringis menahan perih yang ia rasakan di perutnya.

"Dasar _sensei_ , mesum!" Ujar Sakura galak,setelah melepas rangkulannya di pundak sang _sensei_. Kakashi kembali tergelak dengan reaksi gadisnya, lelaki ini hanya berniat menggoda saja meskipun sempat benar-benar tergoda saat gadisnya menyentuh bibirnya, ingin rasanya Kakashi langsung menerjang Sakura, hanya saja sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya sang gadis sudah lebih dahulu menyubitnya, yang menurut Kakashi adalah cubitan sayang walapun rasanya benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

'Ah, aku benar-benar lelah'Batin Kakashi. Lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal, ingin rasanya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size-nya, namun ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan gaun yang ia belikan untuk gadisnya. Jadi, disinilah ia berada sekarang− di apartemen gadisnya, dengan senyum mengembang ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, Kakashi ingin melihat reaksi Sakura, saat gadis itu tahu ia membelikan gaun yang gadis itu inginkan.

Kakashi baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, namun tangannya berhenti di udara saat telinganya mendengar suara Sakura sedang ngobrol dengan seorang laki-laki, yang ia ketahui adalah suara Sasuke.

'Mou, Sasu-kun, jangan menggodaku lagi' Sakura merengek manja.

'Tapi kau senang kan, sayang?'

Kakashi membalikan badannya meninggalkan apartemen Sakura dengan perasaan remuk redam'Jadi, ini alasan Saki pindah dari apartemen ku? Saki sudah kembali pada Sasuke?'

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berkali-kali mengecek pesan di ponselnya, namun tidak ada satu pun pesan dari Kakashi, gadis ini terlihat mondar-mandir di apartemennya, 'Kenapa _sensei_ tidak menghubungi ku sama sekali? Bukankah _sensei_ bilang ingin mampir setelah dari kampus?'

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura menghentikan acara modar-mandirnya, ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya saat tahu Kakashi lah yang datang.

" _Sensei_!"Seru Sakura senang. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika−entah kenapa ia melihat _sensei_ yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Kakashi- _sensei_ yang biasanya. Ia dapat melihat rasa kecewa, marah dan terluka dari kedua iris heterokrom sang _sensei_.

" _S-sensei_ "Sakura melangkah mundur saat Kakashi terus mendesaknya.

"Jadi, kau sudah kembali pada laki-laki brengsek itu? Jadi, ini alasanmu pindah dari apartemenku Saki!"Kakashi berteriak di hadapan Sakura, tidak ada lagi tatapan sayang atau wajah mesum Kakashi yang biasanya−saat menggoda Sakura. "Jawab!"Suara Kakashi naik satu oktaf, karena tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari bibir peach gadisnya.

"Hiks.. _Gomen_ , _sensei_ "Sakura hanya menunduk−pasrah.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, Saki!"Nafas Kakashi memburu−menahan marah.

" _G-Gomen, sensei_ "hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura, gadis ini terlalu terkejut melihat kemarahan Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau melakukanya, jawab!"Kakashi mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Arrgh"Kakashi mencengkeram surai peraknya, frustasi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan melihat kemarahan _sensei_ -nya.

"Jauhi laki-laki itu, Saki" Putus Kakashi, setelah bisa mengatur emosinya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, _sensei_ "Ujar Sakura putus-putus"A-aku sangat mencintai Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Apa yang kurang dari ku,Saki! Apa yang laki-laki brengsek itu punya dan aku tidak punya!"

"Sasuke-kun bukan laki-laki brengsek, _sensei_ "bela Sakura.

"Dia sudah menyakitimu Saki, sadarlah"suara Kakashi sudah lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya."Tinggalkan dia, Saki"tambah Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa, _sensei_! A-aku sangat mencintainya, kau tahu itu! Dan kau−" Sakura menunjuk wajah Kakashi dengan jemari lentiknya"−bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi jangan pernah mengatur hidup ku, urus saja kehidupan _sensei_ sendiri!" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Tanpa sadar air matanya berderai, membasahi pipinya.

Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, benarkah kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir manis gadisnya? Lelaki itu berharap ia tuli saja, agar ia tak perlu mendengar kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"Y-ya, kau benar,aku memang bukan orang yang penting untuk mu" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Lelaki itu meninggalkan apartemen gadisnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, terlalu sakit untuknya.

Tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai yang dingin−sepeninggal Kakashi, gadis itu mencengkeram dadanya−sakit−, entah kenapa ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti yang Kakashi rasakan.

"Hiks.. _Gomen, sensei_ "

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake sedang duduk di bangku taman Universitas, pandangan matanya kosong bahkan novel icha-icha absen dari tangannya. Pikirannya kalut, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang sangat dicintainya bisa mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu, bertahun-tahun ia mengenal gadisnya, dan selama ini Sakura tidak pernah sekasar itu. Gadis itu rela bertengkar dengannya hanya untuk membela Sasuke.

"Hah"Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan kembali pada Sakura. Ia mengacak surai peraknya frustasi, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara cempreng Naruto−salah satu mahasiswanya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , kau dipanggil tou-chan ke ruangannya"

Kakashi tertegun sejenak, 'Untuk apa Minato- _sensei_ memanggilku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'lelaki itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan sang _sensei_ , meskipun berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepala peraknya.

Tbc

Saatnya balas review #lebay mode on

 **Utut (Guest):**

Next!

Ini udah di up selamat membaca

 **phi hatake (Guest):**

lanjut...lanjut...lanjut...

ini udah di lanjut selamat membaca ya

 **Taksia Hatake46:**

Next Next Next  
Jadi pengen punya suami kayak Kakashi deh *lol* xD

Aku juga wkwkwk

Ini udah di up ya..

 **Bang Kise Ganteng:**

Ugh, aku speechless bgt dapet review dari kamu, udah aku bales lewat pm ya? Kepanjangan soalnya, huhu

 **Miss Hyuuga Hatake:**

ITU KENAPA KAKASHI NGGAK NIKAH AJAH SAMA SAKURA?! MEREKA UDAH ROMANTIS KEK SUAMI-ISTRI GITUUUU! /dibekep/ dan itu, kenapa Sasuke jadi creepy kayak gitu? mending yang dibawa ke psikiater di Sasuke aja, deh /dichidori/ XD

Ini ceritanya bikin greget deh, beneran ._.v walopun ada beberapa typo tapi nggak masalah, kok... ceritanya tetep yahud /apaansih/ dan betewe, neechan... aku bosen jadi istri muda yang selalu diduakan ;A; sekali-kali jadikan aku yang pertama di hati Kashi, dong /abaikan/

oh ya, gomen ya neechan imouto-mu ini baru sempet review /dibuang/ wkwk XD ditunggu next chapternya yaaa :)

Maunya Kashi sih begitu, imouto, tapi gimana dong? Sakura udah cinta buta sama Sasuke#Plak

Harusnya sih ya?!

Masa sih? Aku kan sll discus sama kamu #ketahuan

Ah, aku benci kalo ngomongin typo, aku udah teliti tapi ttep aja ada yang kelewatan #nangisguling2

Ah, itu mah DL, Imouto.. Mana ada sejarahnya istri kedua jadi yang pertama, huh?!

Ya gpp, udah biasa kok


	4. Chapter 4

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 4

Kakashi masih tidak mengerti, mengapa ia di panggil oleh Minato- _sensei_ ke ruangannya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala pria bersurai perak itu, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sang _sensei_.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

"Masuk"Terdengar suara berat Minato dari dalam−mengijinkan sang tamu memasuki ruangannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat kepalanya saat tahu sang muridlah yang datang.

"Ah, Kakashi. Duduklah"Minato mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Sebelum kemudian, meninggalkan sejenak berkas yang menjadi fokusnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Sensei_ , memanggilku?"tanya Kakashi langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Kakashi, kau mau minum sesuatu?"tawar Minato.

Kakashi tahu, _sensei_ -nya itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka bertele-tele, namun entah mengapa kali ini sang _sensei_ tidak langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Hal ini membuat Kakashi bertanya-tanya, entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

" _Sumimasen sensei_ , saya ada jam mengajar setelah ini"suara Kakashi terdengar menyesal.

"Ah, begitu"

Minato memperbaiki posisi duduknya "Kakashi−" jeda sejenak "−apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kakashi terlihat berfikir sejenak, entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang yang ada di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya−bingung, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan ragu-ragu "Ah, itu− sebenarnya belum, _sensei._ "

Minato menghembuskan nafas lega "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk menjaga putriku?"

Kakashi terkejut dengan apa yang _sensei_ -nya ucapkan, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud _sensei_ -nya, lelaki paruh baya itu menginginkannya sebagai menantu, bukan menjaga putrinya dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak perlu terburu-buru memutuskan, pikirkanlah baik-baik."tambah Minato. "Uzumaki Karin adalah putriku yang paling kusayangi, ia sangat mirip dengan mendiang istriku"suara Minato terdengar serak menahan tangis, "Ia mungkin terlihat galak seperti ibunya, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama pada Naruto"Minato terlihat mengelus figura yang berisi foto keluarga kecilnya, sebelum kemudian terkekeh−mengingat pertengkaran kedua buah hatinya saat sedang bersama. Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak sedikitpun menyela.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan putriku pada sembarang laki-laki, Kakashi. Aku hanya percaya padamu" Minato mengalihkan kedua matanya dari foto keluarganya, menatap Kakashi dalam.

.

.

.

 **Kakashi Pov**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Saki kembali dengan laki-laki brengsek itu, dan sekarang Minato- _sensei_ menginginkan ku sebagai menantunya? Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Andai saja Saki mencintaiku, mungkin ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untukku. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri, bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya dan sekarang dengan mudahnya ia kembali pada laki-laki brengsek yang hampir menghancurkan hidupnya?

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan perasaan gundah, aku tidak tahu harus kemana, yang aku lakukan hanya mengikuti jalan di depan ku. Hingga tanpa terasa aku menghentikan mobilku di depan apartemen Saki, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku memandang kamarnya dari bawah, tak sedikitpun ada keberanian untuk menemuinya.

Aku berniat meninggalkan apartemen Saki dan kembali mengemudikan mobilku untuk pulang, saat samar-samar ku lihat seorang gadis yang terasa familiar di kedua netra ku. Ya, gadis itu adalah Saki dan kekasih brengseknya.

"Shit! tidak seharusnya aku datang kesini, bukankah dia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya? Untuk apa aku bertindak seperti orang bodoh?" dengan tergesa ku kemudikan mobil ku dengan kecepatan penuh, aku tahu ini dilarang, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Aku mengubah haluan, aku tak bisa pulang sekarang, hanya sepi yang akan aku rasakan, apalagi semenjak kepergian Saki.

 **Kakashi Pov End**

Dentuman musik begitu memekakkan telinga begitu Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bar. Pria itu bukan tipikal orang yang akan melarikan diri dari masalah dengan mabuk, namun untuk saat ini hanya itu lah yang ada di benaknya, ia hancur berkeping-keping−tanpa sisa.

Kakashi mendudukan dirinya di depan bartender dan segera memesan minuman yang telah lama tidak ia sentuh "Aku ingin sebotol vodka."

"Baik tuan"Sahut sang bartender ramah "Apa anda ada masalah tuan?"tanya sang bartender sembari menuangkan cairan yang memabukan ke gelas Kakashi.

"Ya, aku rasanya ingin mati saja"jawab Kakashi tak acuh.

"Apa masalahnya begitu rumit?"sang bartender kembali.

Kakashi tidak menjawab apapun, karena lelaki itu sibuk meminum dan mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan vodka. Lama tak menyentuh minuman membuat Kakashi jadi mudah mabuk, kepalanya sudah benar-benar pusing. Dengan langkah gontai, lelaki itu meninggalkan meja bar dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya.

.

.

.

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan tergesa−ia ingat! Semalam ia mabuk dan berakhir dengan tidur di kamar yang sempat di tempati gadisnya. Sejak kepindahan Sakura dari apartemennya, lelaki itu memang lebih sering tidur di kamar gadisnya bukan di kamarnya sendiri.

"Argh"Kakashi mencengkeram perutnya yang seakan dikocok, ia hangover. Kakashi memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri, ia benar-benar hancur hanya dengan kepergian Sakura.

Dengan terseok Kakashi berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Lelaki itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, kemudian ia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata heterokromnya, wajahnya benar-benar kusut−tak terawat.

"Sial!"Umpatnya dalam hati "Aku ada jam mengajar pagi ini."

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan ke arah kelas yang akan diisinya dengan malas, pandangan matanya kosong tak bersemangat sama sekali.

 _ **Cklek**_

Ruang kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh menjadi hening seketika, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan _sensei_ mereka yang terlambat masuk ke kelas, tapi entah kenapa hari ini sang _sensei_ masuk tepat waktu, meskipun dengan wajah kusut dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Mereka semakin bingung saat sang _sensei_ tak kunjung memulai pelajarannya, Kakashi hanya duduk di mejanya dan memandang ke depan, pandangan matanya kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkan.

" _Sensei_ , apa _sensei_ baik-baik saja ?"Naruto, salah satu mahasiswa yang terkenal berisik dan hiperaktif mengacaukan lamunan Kakashi.

Namun bukan suara Naruto yang ia dengar, melainkan suara lembut gadisnya "Aku tak baik-baik saja, Saki!"Suara Kakashi meninggi.

Seluruh pasang mata memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan bertanya, entah apa yang mereka fikirkan, Kakashi tidak peduli. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah sadar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan, sebelum kemudian berkata dengan tenang "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kelas berjalan seperti biasanya, hanya saja Kakashi lebih banyak melamun dan menghela nafas kasar.

.

.

.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Saki? Aku merindukan mu, Sayang'Batin Kakashi. Lelaki itu masih sibuk melamun hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Minato.

"Ah, Kakashi. Apa kau sudah punya jawabannya, sekarang?"Tanya Minato penuh harap.

"Ya, _sensei_ "Kakashi tidak tahu mengapa hati dan lidahnya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Jelas-jelas ia pun masih ragu dengan keputusannya, mengapa lidahnya menghianatinya? Namun, karena tak ingin mengecewakan _sensei_ -nya, ia tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bicarakan di ruangan ku saja"Ajak Minato sembari merangkul pundak Kakashi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua baru saja duduk di sofa ruang kerja Minato, sebelum kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu memberondong Kakashi dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Kakashi hindari.

"Jadi, apa jawaban mu, Kakashi?"Minato memulai percakapan.

Jantung Kakashi berdegub kencang, namun debaran yang ia rasakan sekarang bukanlah debaran yang sama saat ia sedang berdua dengan gadisnya, ia gugup. Lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan tenang "Saya bersedia menjaga putri anda, _sensei._ "

Sebuah senyum tipis terbit dari bibir tipis Minato, lelaki paruh baya itu senang sang murid menerima putrinya. Ia bisa tenang melepaskan sang putri pada lelaki seperti muridnya ini.

Minato menepuk pundak Kakashi "Aku senang mendengarnya, Kakashi"Jeda sejenak"Karin pasti senang mendengar berita bahagia ini"Lanjut Minato. Kakashi hanya tersenyum canggung, semoga saja keputusannya menerima Karin bukanlah kesalahan. Semoga gadis itu bisa mengobati luka yang ia alami.

Kakashi mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Minato tak lama setelah ia menyampaikan kesanggupannya.

"Saya permisi dulu, _sensei_ " Kakashi membungkukan badannya, hormat.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku _sensei_ lagi, bukankah kau akan menjadi anakku juga? Jadi, panggil aku tou-san, seperti Karin dan Naruto"Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum tulus.

Kakashi sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan _sensei_ -nya, pria itu hanya pura-pura tersenyum−menyembunyikan luka hati yang sedang ia rasakan. Sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan ragu "Baiklah, tou−san"

.

.

.

Minato mendudukan dirinya di bangku kerjanya dengan tenang, lelaki yang masih terlihat tampan itu memejamkan matanya, sekan mengingat kenangan yang akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan kelakuan sang putri.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _"Apa yg kau lakukan disini Karin?" tanya Minato saat memergoki putrinya mengintip Kakashi dari balik tembok "Oh, Tou-_ san _tau, kau menyukai Kakashi,eh?" Ujar Minato menggoda._

 _Wajah Karin bersemu merah, namun ia tak mau mengakuinya "T-tentu saja tidak tou-_ san _, mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki malas itu, bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya" ucap Karin memalingkan wajah._

 _Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya−tidak mengerti, jelas sekali di matanya kalau sang putri menyukai muridnya, kalau tidak, untuk apa putri kecilnya repot-repot mengintip?. Namun, ayah dua anak itu lebih memilih meninggalkan putrinya dan kembali menghampiri Kakashi di ruang tamu._

 _Lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya di samping sang murid "Kau sudah memperbaiki skripsi mu, Kakashi?"_

 _"Sudah,_ sensei _"Jawab Kakashi sembari mengangsurkan sebuah dokumen untuk di periksa_ sensei _-nya._

 _Minato membuka lembar demi lembar skripsi yang sudah diperbaiki Kakashi, namun lelaki itu masih bisa melihat Karin yang masih berdiri di tempat persembunyiannya dengan ekor matanya'Dasar tsundere, sama seperti ibunya dulu' batin Minato._

 _"Sayang, bisa tolong buatkan ocha hangat untuk kami?" teriak Minato dari ruang tamu._

 _Karin yang mendengar perintah dari ayahnya hanya bisa mendengus, pasalnya sang ayah sudah mengganggunya mengamati pujaan hatinya, namun sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala merahnya 'Bukankah kalau aku mengantarkan ocha, aku akan pertemu dengan Kakashi langsung? Kyaaa! Senangnya.'_

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian, Karin muncul dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir ocha hangat dan sepiring dango._

 _Dengan perlahan, ia meletakan cangkir untuk sang ayah"Silahkan, tou-_ san _"Ucap gadis itu halus. Namun begitu akan meletakan cangkir untuk Kakashi, tangan gadis itu bergetar "S-silahkan diminum Kakashi-_ san _." Minato hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Karin yang tiba-tiba grogi di depan Kakashi._

 _Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya"Kau, tahu nama ku?" tunjuk Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Karin geram, 'Tentu saja aku tahu nama mu, bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu nama orang yang ku cintai !? Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?' Inner Karin berapa-api. "Tentu saja aku tahu, memangnya tak boleh? Huh!?"_

 _Kakashi kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, lelaki itu semakin bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depannya "Tak masalah" Ujar Kakashi santai._

 _"Kenapa masih di sini, sayang?" tanya Minato menggoda putrinya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, tuan pemalas ini meminum ochanya, tou-_ san _" Ujar gadis itu tenang._

 _"Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" sahut Kakashi._

 _"Aku hanya penasaran dengan wajah mu, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau makan dan minum dengan menggunakan masker bodoh mu itu!" ujar Karin berapi-api._

 _Kakashi dan Minato hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Karin, sebegitu inginnya kah gadis itu melihat wajah asli Kakashi?._

 _"Ah, sudah lupakan saja−" Karin mengibaskan tangannya"−mungkin kau menutupi wajah jelek mu dengan masker bo−" sekarang giliran Karin Uzumaki yang bengong dengan apa yang ia lihat. 'Demi kolor polkadot Suigetsu, wajah Kakashi benar-benar tampan. Rahangnya yang tegas, luka melintang di matanya malah semakin membuatnya terlihat keren, bibirnya yang kissable, aku jadi ingin merasakan−' Karin masih akan terus mengagumi wajah Kakashi, kalau saja sang ayah tak menginterupsinya._

 _"Ka−"_

 _"−rin"_

 _"Karin Uzumaki!" teriak Minato. Bagaimana mungkin putrinya bisa melihat Kakashi seperti itu, seakan ingin memakan sang Hatake saja._

 _"Ah, ya, tou-_ san _" jawab Karin, setelah bisa menguasai dirinya._

 _Kakashi hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali memakan setusuk dango yang baru saja Karin hidangkan._

 _ **Flasback off**_

Lelaki itu kembali menegakkan badannya, sebelum kemudian mengambil ponsel untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada sang putri.

"Moshi-moshi tou- _san_ " Ujar sang gadis di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu, sayang?" tanya Minato pada sang putri.

"Kuliah ku baik, tou- _san_. Ada apa tou- _san_ menghubungi ku, tou- _san_ kan tahu aku masih di kampus−" Cerocos Karin, tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan pada sang ayah untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, tou- _san_ akan menutup telfonnya. Tapi−" Jeda "Kau yakin tak ingin mendengar kabar gembira ini,sayang?" pancing Minato.

"Kabar apa? Tou- _san_ akan menikah lagi? Jangan harap aku dan Naruto akan menyetujuinya, tou- _san_!" Karin menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Haha" Minato tergelak mendengar apa yang disampaikan putrinya, bagaimana mungkin anak-anaknya berpikir demikian."Kau, masih ingat dengan murid tou- _san_? Kakashi Hatake?"

 _ **Deg**_

Jantung Karin berdetak kencang mendengar nama itu disebut ayahnya"T-tentu saja aku masih ingat, tou- _san_ " jawab Karin lirih.

"Kakashi menyetujui perjodohan yang tou- _san_ inginkan"

'Kyaaa! Benarkah tou- _san_?' inginnya sih karin berteriak seperti itu, namun lagi-lagi sifat tsunderenya lebih mendominasi "Oh, begitu?" Karin berusaha membuat suaranya tetap terdengar tenang, meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berisik seperti ingin meledak.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis, pria itu tahu sebenarnya putrinya senang dengan kabar yang ia sampaikan, ia tahu dari pertama kali Kakashi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Minato, sang putri sudah tertarik dengan Kakashi. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia hanya berusaha untuk membahagiakan putrinya.

"Datanglah ke Tokyo, temui Kakashi dan bicarakan tanggal pertunangan kalian"

"Baik,tou- _san_ "

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

.

.

.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, 'Semoga saja itu Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku ingin minta maaf'batin gadis itu.

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Sen_ −" Suara Sakura berhenti di tenggorokan, saat tahu bukan Kakashi lah yang datang.

"Dengan nona Haruno?"Tanya orang tersebut meyakinkan.

"Y-ya"Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Ada paket untuk anda, silahkan tandatangan di sini" Pria itu mengangsurkan sebuah paket yang entah apa isinya, sebelum kemudian memberikan secarik kertas untuk ditandatangani pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih"gadis itu mengembalikan tanda terima yang sudah ia tandatangi.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya, ponselnya berbunyi−menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _ **Pakailah, aku jemput jam 7 malam nanti**_

Singkat, khas Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum manis. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya akan bersikap seromantis ini padanya, inilah yang Sakura inginkan. Namun, entah mengapa seperti ada yang kurang, entah apa Sakura tak tahu. Ia senang dengan perubahan Sasuke, namun mengapa ia merasa masih kosong? Seperti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya, "Indahnya"Puji Sakura pada gaun yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda, gadis musim semi itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun yang ia kenakan, gaun merah yang Sasuke berikan sangat pas di tubuh ramping Sakura, seakan-akan gaun itu di buat khusus untuk dirinya.

Sasuke terpesona dengan penampilan kekasihnya malam ini, gaun yang ia pilihkan benar-benar pas untuk Sakura kenakan.

"Sudah siap, sayang?"Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menggandeng Sakura dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke- _kun_?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Sakura menahan napasnya, ia benar-benar terharu dengan semua yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya, mulai dari mengirimkan gaun untuknya hingga makan malam romantis di pinggir pantai, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , i-ini?"Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau suka?"Sasuke meraih tangan kekasihnya dan mengecup punggung tangganya.

"Y-ya"

Sakura menghambur kepelukan kekasihnya, gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

'Kenapa rasanya ada yang salah? Kenapa rasanya kosong dan hambar?' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya−berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang baru saja terlintas dibenaknya. 'Sasuke-kun sudah berubah demi diriku, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau, kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke datar.

"T-tidak"

.

.

.

"Ah, gomenasai tuan, aku tak sengaja" Sakura membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Sakura- _san_ " Bukan maaf yang ia terima, namun sapaan dari orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Ah, Sai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Ino- _pig_?" tanya gadis itu sembari menengokkaan kepalanya kenan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan sahabat pirangnya.

" _Gomen ne_ , aku lupa memberitahu mu," Sai menepuk dahinya pelan "Sudah beberapa hari ini Ino- _chan_ dirawat di rumah sakit." Lanjut Sai

"Ino- _pig_ , sakit?" tanya Sakura seakan tak percaya.

"Iya, apa kau tak ingin menemuinya? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu dari kemarin, tapi syukurlah aku bertemu dengan mu disini, Sakura- _san_. Ino- _chan_ pasti senang kalau kau datang." ujar Sai panjang lebar.

"A-ah ya, aku akan ikut dengan mu. Kau akan ke rumah sakit, kan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!" ajak Sai

'Apa tak apa-apa kalau aku pergi tanpa ijin dari Sasuke- _kun_? Ah, aku rasa Sasuke- _kun_ akan mengerti, aku hanya menjenguk temanku.'

"Kau melamun, Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "T-tidak, ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Ruangan yang hanya dihiasi warna putih itu benar-benar membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka bosan, sudah berapa hari ini memang ia berada di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Bukan! Bukan karena ia sedang bertugas, ia sedang dirawat disana. Salahkan saja lambungnya yang kambuh hingga membuat gadis berisik itu berakhir di ruang dengan bau obat yang menyengat.

Ino sedang memandang muram ke arah jendela, ia benar-benar bosan dan ingin segera pulang.

 _ **Cklek**_

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempat ia dirawat.

" _Gomen ne_ , _Pig_. Aku baru tahu kau dirawat disini" sesal Sakura

"Tentu saja kau baru tahu, kau kan tidak pernah menemuiku lagi" Ino malingkan wajahnya−pura-pura marah.

"Maafkan aku, _Pig_ " Ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku kalah" seorang Ino Yamanaka tak akan bisa melawan sahabatnya dalam mode seperti kucing yang minta dikasihani.

"Kau memang sahabatku, _Pig_ " seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hm" yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh sahabatnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya, ia senang kekasihnya tak lagi merengek minta pulang hanya karena bosan.

Drt.. Drt.. Drt..

Sakura merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa, mencari keberadaan benda yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, 'Apa Sasuke- _kun_ merindukan ku?' fikir gadis itu.

" _Moshi-mosh~_ " salam gadis itu menggantung di tenggorokan, begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar seperti menahan marah.

"Dimana kau!" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-aku~" gadis itu memandang ke arah Ino dan Sai bergantian.

"Dimana kau, Jawab!" seru Sasuke kencang.

"A-aku di rumah sakit S-sasuke- _kun_ " jawab gadis itu takut-takut.

"Turun! Aku jemput, sekarang!"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut

Ino memandang sahabatnya cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"A-ah, aku b-baik-baik saja" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Apa itu Sasuke?" tanya Ino hati-hati, yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau−" tunjuknya pada orang di hadapannya, "Masih bersamanya?"

Ino menunggu jawaban Sakura, namun gadis itu hanya diam saja. Sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Ino dengan terburu-buru, bahkan tak ada kata perpisahan apa pun.

'Apa yang terjadi, kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ seperti sedang marah?' batin Sakura gelisah.

Gadis itu keluar dari rumah sakit dengan perasaan was-was, entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat mobil yang sangat ia kenali, dengan tergesa gadis itu menghampiri mobil tersebut dan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan keberadaan Sakura disampingnya, ia tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Katakan!" Ujar Sasuke datar

Sakura tak memahami apa yang kekasihnya tanyakan, apa yang harus ia katakan? "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Katakan apa hubungan mu dengan lelaki itu, katakan!" hardik Sasuke.

'Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Sai?' batin Sakura.

"L-lelaki mana yang kau maksud?"

"Memangnya ada berapa laki-laki dalam hidup mu, sayang?" ujar Sasuke sinis. "Ah, aku tak heran, jalang seperti mu memang punya banyak koleksi, benar kan?"

 _ **Plak**_

Entah dapat keberanian darimana Sakura mendaratkan tamparan di wajah tampan kekasihnya, "Hiks.. A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Aku bukan jalang!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran kekasihnya seraya tersenyum sinis, "Lalu, apa yang ku lihat tadi siang, ha!"

"D-dia kekasih sahabat ku, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku!" pria itu mencengkeram dagu Sakura, setelah menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan.

"A-aku tak berbohong Sasuke- _kun_ " rintih Sakura menahan sakit.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, dasar jalang!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya dengan kasar. "Apa kau tak cukup hanya dengan aku saja, ha! Kenapa kau mencari lelaki lain, jawab!"

"Hiks.. Tidak Sasuke- _kun_ , dia benar-benar kekasih Ino."

"Keluar!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ku mohon Sasuke, di luar hujan d-dan ini sudah malam"

"Aku tak peduli"

 _ **Brak!**_

Sasuke membuka paksa pintu mobilnya dan menarik kekasihnya keluar dengan paksa. Tanpa berkata apa pun, lelaki itu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Hiks.. _S-sensei_ " entah mengapa, nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya, ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat Kakashi pergi darinya. Selama ini, lelaki itu lah yang selalu memeluknya erat saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu lah yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia sejahat itu hingga membuat lelaki yang selalu menjaganya pergi?

.

.

.

'Dingin sekali, aku benar-benar benci hujan. Kalau saja persediaan di kulkas tidak kosong, aku malas pergi ditengah cuaca sedingin ini" Ujar lelaki itu sembari mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika, badannya kaku tak bisa bergerak, ia bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Berapa meter di depannya, Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya terduduk di trotoar dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Lalaki itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, hatinya menginginkan ia berlari dan memeluk gadis itu seperti dulu, namun egonya menghalangi ia untuk melangkah. Luka yang gadis itu torehkan terlalu dalam, ia bahkan masih merasakan sakitnya hingga kini.

'Apa aku harus datang lagi padanya?'

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghalau rasa dingin akibat guyuran hujan di tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, badannya sudah lemas dan menggigil, tak berapa lama kemudian yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

Huwaaa... Senangnya bisa balik lagi, setelah lima hari berlibur. Btw, thanks a lot buat imouto ku tersayang a.k.a **Miss Hyuuga Hatake** yang udah mau jadi tempat sharing, berbagi ide, juga buat yang udah ngikutin fic abal ini dari chapter pertama sampai sekarang, yang udah fav and follow... Walaupun mungkin fic ini jauh dari yang diharapkan, tapi Daisy berusaha buat dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Baiklah sudah cukup cuap-cuap ga pentingnya, kita balas review chapter sebelumnya.

 **Unnihikari :**

Aduh Sakura gimana toh? Udah bagus sama kakashi, eh malah balik sama sasuke *ngelus dada.  
Lanjut author-san :D

Hahahaha, Sakura lagi labil, senpai . Ya, ini udah di update ya..

 **Zielavienaz96 :**

Bikin aja sakura nyesal sebentar aja.. bikin sakura nyesal.. please .

Pasti nanti Sakura nyesel kok, aku juga ga rela Kakashi di sakitin. u,u

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :**

"Kashi, menjauhlah dari istriku," #DiChidori.  
Jadi, hub Kashi ama Saku, semacam mitra tdr gtu ya, eh, atau bukan? #cengengesan.  
Gak bakal bhs apa-apa. Cuma mau bilang, hbis tanda koma (,) dikasih spaci aja, biar lebih rapi. Oke.  
Sip, cakep!  
Btw, porsi Sasuke dikit amat, cuma numpang lewat kali ya?

Wkwkwkwk..

Bukan lah, kamu jangan mikir yang iya-iya dong #manyun.

Oke, SIAP ! #hormat

Ugh, jujur dari hatiku yang terdalam, yang paling dalam malah, aku sebenernya ga ikhlas ada scene romance Sasusaku, tapi bagaimana lagi... Jadi, gomen kalo scenenya cuma dikit doang dan terkesan dipaksakan.. u,u

 **phi hatake :**

aaaaargh...sakuraaaaaa...kenapa kejam sekali sama kakashi-ku  
thor2 ni cerita bikin greget aja...cepet update ya thor trus bikin sakura cepet sadar lo kakashi adl yg terrrrrrbaik trus dianya tar memohon2 cinta deh ma kashi trus pair endingnya kakasaku ok...ok...ok...ok...ok

Huhu, iya emang

Benarkah? Ini udah update ya, gomen lama. Nanti pasti sadar kok

Kalo masalah pair pasti kakasaku ko endingnya ntar, sabar ya..

 **Dhen :**

Updated lagi dong

Ini udah di update ya happy reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 5

Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura yang lemas dan terasa dingin, lelaki itu berlari tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan melupakan belanjaan yang seharusnya ia bawa pada tunangannya−Karin Uzumaki. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit secepatnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat Kakashi menyesal seumur hidup.

Seluruh badannya basah kuyup, ia berlari dan berteriak di lobby rumah sakit seperti orang gila, "Suster!" Teriak Kakashi "Tolong Sakura, kumohon"

"Tobi! Bantu aku!" Teriak seorang suster yang di temui Kakashi pada temannya.

Kakashi meletakkan tubuh rapuh Sakura pada _brankar_ rumah sakit yang ada di hadapannya dengan hati-hati, pria itu memejamkan matanya rapat−menahan seluruh sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya perawat yang bername tag 'Tobi' pada rekannya.

"Kita bawa saja dulu ke ruang perawatan." Putus suster yang ditemui Kakashi. Kemudian, Kakashi mengikuti kemana kedua perawat tersebut membawa tubuh rapuh gadisnya.

Teriakan-teriakan dua orang perawat yang membawa Sakura tak dapat Kakashi dengar dengan jelas, pikirannya kalut. Pria itu mencengkeram rambut peraknya frustasi, badannya yang kekar seakan tidak bertenaga sama sekali−merosot ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat gadis yang dicintainya terluka, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke kembali menyakiti gadisnya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan puluhan panggilan dari orang yang sedang menunggunya di apartemen, kembali teleponnya berdering menampilkan satu nama yang tiada henti menerornya sejak tadi. Dengan lemah, ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil benda persegi yang kembali berdering sejak ia abaikan.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Jawab Kakashi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Kakashi! Aku menunggu mu seperti orang gila!" Teriak gadis di seberang sana.

"..."

Tidak aja jawaban apa pun dari Kakashi, namun gadis itu tahu tunangannya masih mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ia ucapkan, "Kakashi, kau baik-baik saja?" lirih Karin.

"Aku di rumah sakit, Karin" balas pria itu lemas.

"K-kau tak terluka kan, Kakashi? Jawab aku! Katakan di mana rumah sakitnya, aku akan segera ke sana" cerocos Karin tak memberikan tunangannya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi gadis itu, dia−"

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada bersama mu. Tunggu aku, sayang" Ucapan Karin berhenti bersamaan dengan sambungan telepon yang gadis itu akhiri.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas kasar, tunangannya sudah salah paham. Bagaimana nanti reaksi Karin saat tahu gadis yang bersamanya adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Pria itu kembali mengacak surainya saat dokter dengan name tag 'Tsunade' berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa kau keluarga gadis itu?"

"Ya, bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Untung saja kau langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mengalami hipotermia."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Kakashi lagi−tak sabar.

"Gadis itu sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Suhu badannya juga sudah tidak serendah saat kau membawanya kemari" Jelas dokter Tsunade.

"Ah, syukurlah" Kakashi akhirnya dapat bernafas lega, "Bolehkah aku melihatnya sekarang, dokter?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan"

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas seperti tak bertenaga sama sekali, ia tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Sakura yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ranjang. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, apakah keputusannya meninggalkan Sakura saat itu adalah hal yang benar? Ia menyesal tak bisa melindungi gadisnya saat Sasuke kembali menyakitinya.

Kakashi mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Sakura, kedua tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang terasa dingin. Ia kecup punggung tangan gadis itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau tak akan menderita bila bersama ku, sayang. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mu menangis untuk ku. Katakan Saki, katakan apa yang kurang dari ku, apa yang membuat mu tak bisa menerima ku?" Tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang masih memejamkan kedua iris _emerald_ nya.

Pria itu melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, dan beralih mengelus pipi gadisnya yang kini terlihat lebih tirus. Ia menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan, sebelum kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir dingin Sakura−dalam, Kakashi ingin gadisnya tahu betapa lelaki itu sangat mencintainya melebihi Sasuke.

Karin mencengkeram erat tas kecil yang ia pakai, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar mengoyak hati. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir menganak sungai, ia menangis tanpa suara. Wanita mana yang tak akan sakit bila melihat kekasihnya mencium wanita lain di hadapannya? Ia cemburu pada gadis yang Kakashi cium, selama ini pria itu tak pernah bersikap hangat padanya. Karin menghapus air mata yang seolah tak mau berhenti, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam−menenangkan diri.

"Kakashi" Sapa Karin lirih, saat sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia sengaja memanggil lelaki itu agar tak melihat hal yang lebih menyakitkan lebih dari ini.

"K-karin?" Jawab Kakashi terbata-bata, sebelum kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan berdiri dengan tergesa, ia berharap tunangannya tak melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Kakashi menggerakan bola matanya tak beraturan−panik.

"Aku baru saja datang" Ucap Karin tersenyum ramah, seolah tak melihat apa pun.

Lelaki itu memandang ke arah gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, "Namanya Sakura, Karin. Ia mantan mahasiswi ku di Universitas tempat ku mengajar. Tadi ia pingsan di tengah jalan dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit" Jelas Kakashi.

"A-aku mengerti, Kakashi" Gadis itu kembali tersenyum−menyembunyikan luka hati yang ia rasakan.

"Enghh" Sakura membuka kedua iris _emerald_ nya perlahan, matanya mengerjap pelan. Perlahan, ia bisa melihat ruangan serba putih yang ia tempati, bau obat yang menyengat menghampiri indera penciumannya. 'Rumah sakit!' batin Sakura, 'Tapi kenapa aku di tempat ini? Bukankah aku ditinggal di tengah jalan?'Ingatnya. Gadis itu berusaha mendudukan dirinya meskipun sebenarnya badannya masih terasa sangat lemas.

Mendengar suara Sakura yang telah siuman, terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya. Karin yang melihat Sakura berusaha duduk berinisiatif untuk membantunya, gadis itu tahu Sakura masih terlalu lemas untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Sama-sama" Balas Karin sembari tersenyum ramah, namun iris _ruby_ nya memperhatikan setiap detil wajah Sakura−gadis yang di cintai Kakashi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kakashi jatuh cinta pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Karin lakukan, _emerald_ nya menilai setiap jengkal tubuh Karin. Cantik, sexy dan anggun secara bersamaan, sempurna adalah kata yang dapat Sakura simpulkan dari pengamatan singkatnya.

"Kau− siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis yang masih memperhatikannya tersebut.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki, aku−" Ucapan Karin terhenti karena Kakashi sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Dia Karin Uzumaki, putri sulung Minato Namikaze, kau pasti mengenal rektor kita kan, Saki?" Sela Kakashi, lelaki itu masih belum mau memperkenalkan Karin sebagai tunangannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu, gadis itu baru sadar ternyata ada Kakashi di sana.

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang hanya dengan melihat Kakashi saja, perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan dulu pada Sasuke−kekasihnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan pada _sensei_ -nya, di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Sasuke dan tidak ingin kehilangannya, namun di sisi lain ia juga tetap ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang Kakashi selalu curahkan untuknya. Apakah ia terdengar egois dan serakah? Sungguh, gadis itu tak ingin merasakannya, ia hanya ingin mencintai satu laki-laki saja dalam hidupnya, ia tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke ataupun Kakashi. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa arti Sasuke baginya, ia mencintai lelaki itu namun ia merasa kosong saat hanya berdua dengannya, bahkan pelukannya tak sehangat pelukan yang Kakashi berikan. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia sendiri masih tidak tahu posisi lelaki itu di hatinya, ia terlanjur nyaman dengan semua perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Tapi, gadis itu tahu, sifat egois dan serakahnya itu akan melukai hati Sasuke dan Kakashi. Gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang ia inginkan, ia telah melepaskan Kakashi dan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi demi Sasuke, namun sekarang hanya kekosongan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi kembali, gadis itu tak cukup berani untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia mencintai Kakashi, yang ia tahu selama ini adalah ia hanya mencintai Sasuke Uchiha−kekasihnya.

Gadis itu memandang wajah _sensei_ yang telah lama absen dari iris _emerald_ -nya, betapa ia sangat merindukan semua yang ada pada _sensei_ -nya, suaranya, seringai mesum saat menggodanya, terutama pelukan hangat yang selalu _sensei_ -nya tawarkan. Sakura masih memandang Kakashi, namun kini tepat di mata _heterokrom_ miliknya, gadis itu dapat melihat sorot kerinduan ,marah dan kecewa di balik iris teduh Kakashi.

Sakura memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kakashi, kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan netra-nya pada wanita yang ada di sebelah Kakashi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya seakan tercubit, begitu melihat _sensei-_ nya dengan wanita lain. _Sensei_ -nya memang tak memperkenalkan Karin sebagai kekasihnya, tapi melihat betapa gadis yang datang bersama Kakashi adalah wanita yang sempurna membuat gadis itu semakin iri. Ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Karin. Karin terlihat cantik dan dewasa, sangat serasi bila disandingkan dengan Kakashi, bukan seperti ia yang terkadang masih seperti anak kecil.

Selama ini Sakura selalu menginginkan Kakashi mencari kekasih, namun setelah melihat sendiri Kakashi dengan wanita lain, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan tidak rela. Tapi ia juga menepis pemikiran bahwa ia mencintai Kakashi.

" _Forehead_ , kau kenapa?!" Teriakan cempreng Ino membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya malas−Kakashi dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sai hanya tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya kelewat semangat ke arah ranjang Sakura, ia menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sakura−berniat mengecek suhu tubuh sahabatnya, "Suhu tubuh mu sudah normal, _forehead_ " Ino kembali menarik tangannya setelah mendapat kesimpulan dari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Eh, Kakashi- _sensei_ " Ino terkejut saat mendapati mantan _sensei_ -nya ada disini juga, bukan Sasuke.

"Yo, Yamanaka" Sapa Kakashi malas.

"Dan ini−" tunjuk gadis itu pada wanita yang ada di samping Kakashi.

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Karin Uzumaki, aku putri sulung Minato Namikaze" Ucap gadis itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai dan Ino bergantian.

Mereka membalas jabatan tangan Karin, kemudian tersenyum manis "Kau datang bersama Kakashi- _sensei_? Tanya Ino memulai interogasinya.

"Ah, sebenarnya−" Karin bingung harus menjawab apa, Kakashi sendiri tak ingin hubungan mereka di publikasikan.

"Dia datang bersamaku" Itu suara Kakashi, ia merasa kasihan pada Karin yang terpaksa berbohong demi menutupi hubungan mereka−meski tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Dia kekasihmu, _sensei_?" tanya putri tunggal Inoichi−penasaran, yang Ino tahu Kakashi- _sensei_ tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun selain Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi dan Karin, mereka semua menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Ino layangkan. Pria itu bingung harus menjawab apa, mereka berdua memang bertunangan namun Kakashi tak mencintai Karin, sedangkan Karin menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Kakashi.

"Bukan" Jawab Kakashi datar, lelaki itu tak mau Sakura tahu siapa Karin sebenarnya.

Karin mencengkeram ujung blazer yang ia kenakan, hatinya sakit. Sejak awal ia tahu, Kakashi menerima pertunangan ini karena ayahnya, namun ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kakashi akan melakukan hal ini dan menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Oh~" Ino Yamanaka hanya ber-oh ria, namun sepasang _aquamarine_ -nya terlihat menyelidik semua gerak gerik Karin. Gadis itu merasa ada yang tidak beres di antara keduanya, tapi untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan apa pun.

"Ino- _chan_ , jangan seperti itu" Tegur Sai, lelaki itu tahu kekasihnya sangat penasaran pada hubungan Kakashi dan Karin.

"Aku tahu, Sai- _kun_ , tenang saja" Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana sekarang keadaan mu, _forehead_?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, ini semua berkat Kakashi- _sensei_ yang kembali menolongku" balas Sakura sembari melirik Karin melalui ekor matanya, ia ingin tahu reaksi Karin dan membuktikan pada wanita itu bahwa Kakashi sangat memperhatikannya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura tak luput dari perhatian gadis bermanik _ruby_ itu, ia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua sebelum ini, dan kenapa Sakura sampai melihatnya seperti itu.

Suasana yang sebelumnya tenang dan santai berubah menjadi tegang saat Sasuke Uchiha datang menemui Sakura, lelaki itu mencampakan begitu saja buket bunga yang ia bawa begitu melihat ada Kakashi dan juga Sai di sana. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya kembali terbakar cemburu begitu mengingat kedekatan kedua pria itu dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek!" umpat Sasuke

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, tuan Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan disini setelah kau meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di tengah jalan!" teriak Kakashi tak mau kalah, lelaki itu tak terima Sasuke kembali menyakiti Sakura.

"Kau−" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kakashi, sebelum kemudian−

 _ **Bugh!**_

Melayangkan satu pukulan di pipi Kakashi hingga meninggalkan memar di wajah tampannya, badan Kakashi terhuyung hampir jatuh ke belakang andai saja ia tak sigap. Lelaki bersurai perak itu tak mau kalah, ia juga membalas dengan melayangkan pukulan telak di wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"Cih" Sasuke berdecih sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa membahagiakan Sakura dan hanya bisa menyakitinya, lepaskan saja dia Uchiha, aku masih bisa memberikan kebahagiaan lebih dari yang kau lakukan selama ini" Ucap Kakashi yang membuat seluruh pasang mata di ruangan tersebut memandang ke arahnya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan, terutama Sakura, gadis itu tahu selama ini Kakashi sangat perhatian padanya, namun ia juga tak menyangka kalau _sensei_ -nya akan mengatakan hal demikian di hadapan semua orang. Berbeda dengan Ino Yamanaka, gadis itu sedari awal sudah tahu jika sang _sensei_ mencintai sahabatnya, hanya orang bodoh saja yang tak menyadari segala perhatian yang Kakashi berikan pada Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri termasuk gadis bodoh dan tidak peka menurut Ino, karena selama bertahun-tahun salah mengartikan semua perhatian Kakashi.

Pertikaian keduanya semakin memanas, bahkan seorang Sai saja tidak sanggup melerai keduanya. Ino yang merasa kasihan melihat Sai hanya bisa berdo'a semoga kedua pria tersebut cepat sadar karena telah membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

"Hiks.. Ku mohon hentikan" Sedangkan Sakura tidak hentinya menangis dan menggigit bibirnya cemas, melihat kedua pria yang penting dalam hidupnya saling berselisih hanya karena ia.

Namun kedua pria yang masih sibuk baku hantam tersebut tak mengindahkan Sakura sedikitpun.

"Hentikan, _sensei!_ Atau aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, selamanya!" Teriak Sakura, gadis itu sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan pertikaian mereka.

Kakashi terpaku saat mendengar ancaman Sakura, lelaki itu melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja dan beranjak menghampiri gadisnya dengan raut gusar.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku, Saki!" Seru Kakashi frustasi, dibenci Sakura adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia inginkan, bermimpi pun tidak berani.

"Hiks.. Aku membenci mu, _sensei_ " gadis itu menampik tangan Kakashi yang hendak mengusap pipi pualamnya.

 _ **Deg!**_

Hati Kakashi seakan tercubit mendapat penolakan dari gadisnya, selama ini gadis itu tak pernah menolak semua sentuhannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti lagi oleh pria brengsek itu, Saki" Suara Kakashi melemah, "Aku tidak ingin kau−"

"Cukup, _sensei!_ Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Hanya demi dia, kau melakukan ini padaku, Saki? Aku kecewa padamu" Pria itu beranjak dari sisi gadisnya dengan hati yang kembali hancur.

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura membelanya di hadapan Kakashi, ia senang kekasihnya memihak padanya. Tidak sia-sia ia mengorbankan wajah tampannya menjadi samsak tinju _sensei_ kekasihnya.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih, ingin rasanya Kakashi membunuh bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya itu, andai saja Sakura tak mengancamnya.

Karin yang melihat suasana semakin tegang berinisiatif untuk mengajak Kakashi meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sakura.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Kakashi" Ajak Karin sembari mengamit lengan tunangannya lembut.

"..." Kakashi yang sudah terlalu hancur hanya menurut saat Karin membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan kekasih Ino Yamanaka dan Sai, mereka berdua juga pergi meninggalkan Sakura tak lama setelah kepergian Kakashi, Ino benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang sudah sahabatnya lakukan. Jelas-jelas disini Sasuke yang bersalah, kenapa Sakura malah melindungi lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya itu?

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sakura" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo, Sai- _kun_ , kita juga pergi" Ajak gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu pada kekasih pucatnya.

"..." Sai tak menjawab apa pun karena tangannya sudah lebih dulu di seret kekasihnya keluar.

Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya, ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu pada Kakashi, gadis itu hanya tak ingin Sasuke semakin murka.

"Sudahlah, sayang, kau tak perlu menyesal" Bujuk Sasuke sembari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang masih bergetar.

.

.

.

Dengan telaten Karin mengompres memar di pipi Kakashi dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dingin, "Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Hm" Kakashi hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Mata _heterokrom_ miliknya memandang ke depan, entah apa yang ia lihat, bahkan pertanyaan Karin ia abaikan.

"Kakashi−" panggil gadis itu lirih.

Pria itu tak menjawab apa pun, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Karin begitu saja, namun langkah kakinya berhenti saat gadis itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Ujar Karin, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya−menahan laju air mata yang seakan berlomba untuk menetes.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Wanita itu, apa kau mencintainya, Kakashi?"

"Kalau iya, apa kau akan membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Karin dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, apalagi untuk wanita yang bahkan tak mencintaimu!" Jawab Karin mantap.

Kakashi kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Karin, hingga dapat ia dengar isakan kecil dari bibir Karin, "Hiks.. Apa yang kurang dariku, Kakashi? Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku?"

Kakashi diam membisu, apa yang Karin katakan mengingatkan ia akan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang tunangannya rasakan saat ini−diabaikan. Namun, hatinya saat ini sudah terlalu beku untuk merasakan sakit yang Karin rasakan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang masih menangis, pria itu tetap berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Kakashi tahu Karin akan sakit hati dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini, apalagi dengan yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit, namun sedari awal ia tak ingin Karin terlalu berharap padanya. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi tak pernah memperlakukan Karin sebagaimana seharusnya, lelaki itu tak ingin Karin salah mengartikan perhatian Kakashi dan malah makin mencintainya yang hanya akan semakin menyakiti diri gadis itu sendiri.

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

Gomenasai buat semua reader yang baca fic ini, mungkin apa yang aku tulis masih jauh dari harapan. Terima kasih buat imouto ku (Miss Hyuuga Hatake) yang selalu kasih support, saran dan juga selalu bisa jadi tempat sharing..

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah menyempatkan membaca, pokoknya terima kasih banget buat dukungannya..

 **Taskia Hatake46 :**

Nyesek pas baca ternyata Kakashi mau dijodohin sama Karin , apalagi pas Sasuke kembali nyakitin Saki, Harusnya Saki gak ngelepasin Kakashi begitu aja. Haaah. update selanjutnya di tunggu aja Senpai

Masa sih? #Plak

Aku juga nyesek bikinnya

Ya, ini udah di update ya. Happy Reading

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :**

Aku mnunggu konflik fanfic ini akan berkembang sampai mana? Yang jelas (yg sudah tampak) hanya di SasuSakuKakashi.  
Maaf bukannya apa, coba deh kamu explor lagi masing" chara, biar feel nya lebih ngena. Gak masalah kok kalo romance SasuSaku gak ada (karena sejauh ini aku gak lihat ada romancenya). Sasuke yg cildish, perampang dan pnya ego selangit, Sakura yg lemah, ugly dll.  
Aku sih brhrp hurt di Sakura gak bakal lama, dan Sasuke dpt pelajaran yg setimpal.  
Jujur aja, aku gak suka kata 'jalang' yg setiap dialog Sasuke katakan. Terasa mengganggu dan entahlah. Jalang seperti apa yg dimaksud Sasuke di sini aku gak ngerti.  
Cemburu sih boleh. cuma kayaknya kelewatan ya?  
Hahha, jangan anggap serius. Itu cuma 'sedikit' kritikan yg 'mungkin' gak penting banget! hahha.  
Aku tunggu lanjutannya. Dan berhubung aku Sakura-cent, jdi ga masalah dia sama siapa aja. asal brakhir dgn happy ending..  
Salam ketjeh.  
Istri sahnya Gaara-koi, fix. Gak bisa diganggu gugat XD

Senpai, aku balas lewat PM ya? Panjang banget soalnya jawabanku. Hahahaha

 **phi hatake (Guest) :**

uwaaaaaaaaoooooo...tiap chap tambah keren ceritanya,mau sebesar apapun ego&luka hatinya kakashi tapi akhirnya pasti luluh juga liat sakura...pokoknya ni crta bikin greget bikin molagimolagimolagi...semangat trus ya thor cpet update

Terima kasih

Susah emang kalo udah cinta ya T_T

Terima kasih lagi, ya terima kasih buat supportnya


	6. Chapter 6

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 6

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan pelan, menyamai langkah lelaki di sampingnya yang terlihat malas, tangannya mengamit lengan sang kekasih dengan mesra. Sedangkan iris _ruby_ nya memperhatikan sekeliling taman dengan takjub, sesekali bibir mungilnya mengoceh hal yang tidak lelaki itu pahami. Namun, tetap Kakashi dengarkan semua yang gadis itu katakan meski tidak sepenuhnya, karena pikirannya tidak sedang bersama gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajaku kencan, Kakashi, aku senang!" Seru gadis itu semangat, kentara sekali ia sangat menikmati acara yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hn" Yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku lelah, ayo kita duduk di sana, Kakashi" Ajak Karin sembari menarik lengan Kakashi ke arah bangku taman terdekat−tanpa meminta persetujuan lelaki itu.

Kakashi mengikuti kemana tangan tunangannya membawa ia pergi, kemana pun ia tak akan masalah, toh sama saja rasanya−hampa. Tak sengaja mata _heterokrom_ miliknya melihat sekelebat bayangan Sakura, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lihat kenyataan atau hanya halusinasinya saja, karena rindu yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu.

'Sadarlah, Kakashi, apa yang kau lihat tidaklah nyata!' Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis yang ia kira bayangan Sakura dan kembali menatap wajah tunangannya yang dihiasi senyum kecil. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa Kakashi dan Karin sadari, sepasang iris _emerald_ memperhatikan semua yang mereka lakukan dengan tatapan terluka dan tidak rela −tangan yang tak mau melepaskan lengan Kakashi, senyum manis di bibir mungilnya, pipi yang dihiasi rona merah serta hal yang membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya yaitu senyum yang Kakashi berikan pada tunangannya meski samar. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menginginkan Kakashi mencari kekasih? Kenapa sekarang rasanya sesak? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"Kau menangis, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Menangis? Kapan aku−" Ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari air mata yang entah bagaimana caranya telah lolos dari manik _emerald_ nya. Ia serta merta berhenti memperhatikan Kakashi dan Karin, sebelum kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Biasanya _sensei_ yang akan menghapus air mataku dan memelukku, sekarang aku harus melakukannya sendiri.' Ia tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Hal itu membuat Ino Yamanaka makin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang sahabatnya pikirkan, hingga membuat Sakura menangis. Ia menyusuri seluruh taman yang bisa ia jangkau dengan manik _aquamarine_ miliknya, tapi tak ia dapati apa pun hal yang sekiranya bisa membuat sahabatnya menangis, Sasuke atau Kakashi misalnya?!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _forehead_? Tanyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino" Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah" Ino akhirnya memilih diam saja, toh cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, masalahnya hanya waktu. Ya, itu saja.

"Oh ya, ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, _forehead_ " Ujar Ino sembari tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Memangnya kau selama ini menggunakan pikiranmu, huh?!" Ejek Sakura sembari memandang Ino dari atas sampai bawah−seakan menilai.

"Tentunya saja, _forehead_!" Balas gadis itu berapi-api. Ino menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba, sebelum kemudian menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung, 'Kalian itu maksudnya siapa?' Batin gadis itu.

Mendapati sahabatnya hanya diam, membuat Ino jadi gemas sendiri, apa sakit yang kemarin di derita sahabatnya membuat ia berubah jadi bodoh?.

"Maksudku−apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau, Sasuke dan Kakashi- _sensei?"_ Ujar Ino−jeda− "Aku juga curiga dengan hubungan Kakashi- _sensei_ dan wanita itu, siapa namanya?" Lanjut Ino sembari mengetukkan jarinya di dagu−seakan berpikir keras.

"Namanya Karin, _Pig_ "

"Ah ya, kau benar!" Seru Ino senang, "Jadi, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kan?" Kata gadis itu memohon.

"Tidak terjadi apa pun, _Pig_ , kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Kau tak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun padaku selama ini _forehead_ , kenapa sekarang kau jadi penuh rahasia?" Cerca gadis barbie itu pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana perasaan mu pada Kakashi- _sensei_ sebenarnya?" Tanya Ino−lagi.

"Aku−tidak tahu, _Pig_." Ujar Sakura lemah, ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada _sensei_ -nya itu.

.

.

.

Karin memberikan secangkir ocha hangat pada ayahnya−Minato. Gadis itu saat ini sedang berada di rumah ayahnya, bukan di apartemen tunangannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya−bingung, tidak biasanya putri sulungnya membuatkan ocha tanpa lelaki paruh baya itu minta terlebih dalu. Ia tahu ada yang diinginkan anak gadisnya−

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kakashi, Karin?" Tanya Minato sembari menyesap ocha-nya perlahan.

"Baik, tou-san." Jawab Karin, sebelum kemudian meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja di hadapannya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang ayah. Gadis itu terlihat duduk dengan gelisah di bangkunya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan, namun terlihat ragu-ragu untuk disampaikan.

"Tou- _san_ , sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Kyoto," Gadis itu terlihat menarik napas sejenak, "lalu bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" Lanjut gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Minato masih belum tahu arah pembicaraan putrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliahku di sana, tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Kakashi di sini− _dengan wanita itu_ " Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin Kakashi pindah bersamaku ke Kyoto, tou- _san_ , aku sudah mencintai Kakashi sejak dulu−" Jeda "−dan sekarang aku sudah bertunangan dengannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kakashi, tou- _san_ , ku mohon" Ujarnya menunduk lemah.

Minato mengerti apa yang Karin inginkan, namun apakah ia akan melepaskan dosen sejenius Kakashi? Tapi, bagaimana kalau putrinya sendiri yang memintanya? Lelaki paruh baya itu benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Minato terlihat menghembuskan napas kasar, "Tou- _san_ akan bicarakan dengan Kakashi, sayang."

"Terima kasih, tou- _san_ , aku menyayangimu." Ujar Karin senang sembari memeluk ayahnya erat.

Minato hanya bisa mengusap punggung putrinya lembut, sebagai seorang ayah, apa pun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan putri kecilnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada mendiang istrinya, ia akan membahagiaan putra-putrinya dengan cara apa pun.

.

.

.

Kakashi menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia menurunkan kakinya satu per satu menapaki lantai. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, lelaki itu mengembuskan napas lelah. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' Batinnya.

Ia merenung memandang langit Tokyo yang gelap gulita, sepertinya bulan pun malas muncul.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Apa_ tou-san _memanggilku?" Tanya Kakashi saat sudah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Minato. Lidahnya masih kelu saat ia harus menyebut mantan_ sensei _nya dengan panggilan_ tou-san− _ia masih belum terbiasa_.

" _Ya, Kakashi" Ujar Minato menutup dokumen yang baru saja ia tandatangani._

 _Kakashi menunggu mantan_ sensei _nya bicara, namun hingga detik ini belum ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Minato._

" _Apa kau senang mengajar di sini, Kakashi?" Ujarnya._

" _Tentu saja." Jawab Kakashi mantap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu,_ tou-san? _" Lanjut Kakashi lagi._

 _Minato menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, jujur saja ia masih tidak rela melepaskan dosen sejenius Kakashi demi kepentingan pribadinya._

" _Aku punya seorang teman lama, ia rektor di Universitas Kyoto, ia menghubungiku semalam dan meminta bantuanku untuk merekomendasikan dosen tamabahan untuk mata kuliah bahasa inggris," Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam "dan aku merekomendasikan mu, Kakashi."_

 _Kakashi membulatkan kedua netranya−terkejut, 'lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura nanti? Apa aku bisa benar-benar pergi dari sisinya?_

" _Kalau kau setuju, aku akan mengurus semua kepindahan mu ke Universitas Kyoto, Kakashi" Ujar Minato lagi._

" _Aku−"_

" _Dan aku juga ingin kau menjaga Karin di sana nantinya, gadis kecilku juga masih kuliah di Universitas Kyoto, tempat mu mengajar nanti."_

 _Kakashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jujur saja ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Apa yang harus lelaki itu katakan sekarang?_

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugasku di sini,_ tou-san _?" Tanya Kakashi._

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, nanti aku akan mencari dosen pengganti, sementara biar Iruka yang akan menggantikanmu." Jawab Minato sembari tersenyum ramah._

" _Baiklah, aku bersedia,_ tou-san _." Akhirnya ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Minato beberapa saat yang lalu−meski masih ragu._

 _ **Flashback off**_

'Semoga apa yang aku putuskan tidaklah salah, semoga di Kyoto aku bisa benar-benar menghapus bayanganmu, Saki.' Batin lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake berjalan dengan ragu, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu. Dulu, ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu saat ingin memasuki apatemen yang kini sudah di depan matanya, namun sekarang berbeda.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Lelaki itu berharap sang pemilik apartemen tak di dalam, agar ia bisa mengulur waktu, ia masih belum sanggup bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu.

" _Sen−sei_." Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir peachnya. Ia terlalu kaget saat _sensei_ yang telah lama tidak ia lihat tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya sepagi ini.

Gadis itu tahu Kakashi- _sensei_ seakan menahan beban berat di pundaknya, entah apa itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera membuka lebar pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan _sensei_ -nya masuk.

Ia meletakan kopi hitam tanpa gula kesukaan Kakashi di hadapan lelaki itu, tak lama kemudian gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di samping _sensei_ -nya. Manik _emerald_ nya memandang Kakashi dengan sorot kebingungan, ia tidak menyangka Kakashi akan datang lagi padanya.

Kakashi tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya diam, lelaki itu tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia sedari tadi hanya memandang semua gerak-gerik gadisnya, merekam semua lekuk tubuh gadisnya dalam ingatan. Lelaki itu tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, ia tidak ingin melupakan semua yang ada pada gadisnya.

"Saki, aku−" Kakashi menundukan wajahnya, tak mampu memandang ke dalam _emerald_ gadisnya.

Mendengar suara _sensei-_ nya yang terlihat ragu, entah mengapa membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat, namun ini bukan debaran yang menyenangkan seperti saat berada di pelukan _sensei_ -nya.

Kakashi masih menundukan kepalanya, terlihat sekali ia sedang bingung, tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya−memandang manik satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. "Apa kau bahagia bersama Sasuke, Saki?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"T-tentu saja aku bahagia, _sensei_ " Suaranya terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat, ia sendiri terlihat ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Benarkah ia bahagia bersama Sasuke?

Lelaki itu tersenyum pahit, sepertinya ia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memperjuangkan cintanya, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia, Saki" Ujarnya lembut.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan _sensei_ nya itu, namun di detik berikutnya gadis itu membulatkan _emerald_ nya, ia mencengkeram pinggiran sofa yang sedang ia duduki, napasnya terdengar memburu menahan marah, ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan pemikirannya namun mungkinkah _sensei_ nya ingin−

"Apa _sensei_ datang kemari untuk memintaku meninggalkan Sasuke- _kun_ lagi?" Gadis itu tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia bahkan sudah berdiri dan menatap sengit ke arah mantan _sensei_ nya itu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang gadis itu katakan, apa ia terlihat sepicik itu? Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sakura agar duduk kembali.

"Tidak, tidak, aku datang kesini bukan untuk memintamu meninggalkan kekasihmu, aku datang kesini untuk−" Kakashi tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, "−memastikan kalau kau akan bahagia dengan Sasuke, Saki" Lelaki itu menelan ludah, ia terlihat gugup, "Aku akan pergi, jadi ku harap kau akan bahagia nantinya."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan, "Dengar _sensei_ , dengan atau tanpa _sensei_ , aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan bahagia bersama Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa kata menyakitkan itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya, bukan kata maaf yang sedari kemarin ia pikirkan jika bertemu lelaki itu.

Lelaki di hadapannya kembali menampilkan senyum manis namun terlihat janggal, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Kakashi menegakkan duduknya, inilah hal lain yang harus ia sampaikan, ia menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila, ia gugup ingin mengetahui reaksi gadisnya. Ia ingin memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya, apakah ada kesempatan untuk ia kembali berjuang−

"Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu sebelum aku pergi, Saki."

"Katakanlah." Ujar gadis itu datar, berusaha mengelabui mata _sensei_ nya yang mungkin melihat ia gelisah.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu dan berusaha mencintai Karin, tunanganku." Kata Kakashi kemudian, kalau Sakura memperlihatkan sedikit saja rasa cemburu, lelaki itu akan berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu akan perasaan yang mungkin gadis itu tak sadari.

 _ **Deg**_ _!_

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak, gadis itu kembali meremas pinggiran sofa, matanya terasa panas yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalirkan liquid bening, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan, ia tidak ingin Kakashi tahu kalau ia akan menangis.

" _S-sensei_ b-bertunangan dengan K-karin?" Suaranya terdengar terbata-bata, gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya terdengar normal, namun sepertinya gagal.

"Ya, maaf tidak memberitahu mu." Suara Kakashi makin lemah. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis di depannya, sekali saja, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Saki." Panggilnya pada gadis yang sekarang menundukan kepala pinknya, "Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu? Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?"

Sakura sudah sekuat tenaga membendung air matanya, namun sepertinya pertahanan yang ia buat runtuh sudah, ia menangis dalam diam, gadis itu masih menunduk. Ia bahkan tak melihat wajah _sensei_ nya saat lelaki itu kembali berbicara.

"Ku mohon." Kakashi memohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada gadis yang akan selalu ia cintai, dimana pun ia berada nantinya.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang kini berurai air mata, ia menganggukan kepalanya merespon apa yang _sensei_ nya katakan.

"Bolehkah aku− memelukmu?" Ujar Kakashi akhirnya.

Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun, namun tubuhnya yang bergetar merangsek memeluk Kakashi erat, ia mencengkeram kemeja belakang Kakashi hingga kusut, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang lelaki yang selama ini menjaganya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Ia tak bisa berpura-pura lagi, ia akhirnya menunjukan Sakura yang biasanya, yang Kakashi kenal.

"Shhh.. Jangan menangis, sayang." Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyengecup puncak kepala gadisnya berkali-kali.

Panggilan itu, panggilan yang sangat Sakura rindukan, ia tidak sadar bahwa hal yang baru saja _sensei_ nya katakan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. 'Apa ini?' Batinnya bingung.

"Ke-kemana _sensei_ akan pergi?"

"Ke tempat dimana tidak ada gadis merah jambu yang menyebalkan."

" _Sensei!"_ Seru Sakura, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya yang merah menggembung lucu−merajuk.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kakashi gemas, tanpa sadar ia mencubit hidung bangir gadisnya.

"Ish, kau jahat, _sensei!_ " Ucap gadis itu sembari mengusap hidungnya yang merah.

Kakashi tergelak mendapati respon gadisnya, inilah gadis yang selama ini ia cintai, bukan gadis yang mendebatnya di rumah sakit tempo hari.

Pria itu menghentikan tawanya dan memandang manik _emerald_ gadisnya yang teduh, ia akan merindukan gadis ini nantinya. Kemudian, ia menggerakkan tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu Sakura, hal itu sontak membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya mengusap hidung, Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, sebelum kemudian memandang manik _heterokrom_ milik mantan _sensei_ nya.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara merka berdua, sebelum kemudian menurunkan maskernya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dalam. Tidak ada penolakan dari gadis di hadapannya, gadis itu terlihat menutup matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kakashi.

Kakashi menarik wajahnya menjauh dan memandang wajah gadisnya yang memerah. Ia merekam semua bagian wajah gadisnya dalam ingatan, dahinya yang lebar, emeraldnya yang teduh, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang memerah, dan bibirnya yang baru saja ia kecup−

Kakashi kembali memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya, tidak ada hal yang ia pikirkan lagi sekarang. Kemudian, Kakashi berbisik lirih, "Aku akan merindukan mu, sayang."

Sakura tidak membalas apapun karena memang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Kakashi dan berdo'a semoga Kakashi tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berisik.

.

.

.

 _Sakura terbangun di tengah padang rumput, sepanjang mata memandang hanya warna hijau yang ia lihat. Gadis itu tidak tahu dimana ia terbangun sekarang, dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat ini. Sepanjang yang ia ingat, ia sedang mencoba terlelap di ranjangnya, memikirkan semua yang dikatakan_ sensei _nya, kepergian lelaki itu yang mendadak dan juga pertunangan Kakashi yang tidak ia ketahui._

 _Ia berdiri dari posisi tidurnya, menengokan kepalanya mecoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa ia tanyai−tempat apa ini?._

" _Saki."_

 _Dapat ia dengar suara yang terasa familiar digendang telinganya, suara laki-laki yang selalu menyayanginya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan lelaki itu._

" _Saki."_

 _Ia membalikkan badannya, dan akhirnya dapat ia lihat wajah Kakashi-_ sensei _yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti akan memeluk, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk berlari pada pria itu. Namun sebelum ia sampai di pelukan Kakashi, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar membuat ia sakit hati−Kakashi sudah tidak lagi merentangkan tangannya, kini lengan hangatnya sedang memeluk wanita bersurai merah, bahkan Kakashi juga sudah tidak lagi memandangnya, yang lelaki itu lihat hanya wanita dalam pelukannya. Ternyata bukan Sakura yang sedang laki-laki itu tunggu, melainkan tunangannya. Hatinya sakit, tidak pernah ia sesakit ini, bahkan sakitnya melebihi sakit yang Sasuke torehkan selama ini. Apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi saat lelaki itu memanggil namanya tadi?_

 _Kakashi mengangkat tubuh ramping Karin dan membawanya berputar, dapat Sakura dengar tawa renyah Karin yang sedang dalam rengkuhan_ sensei _nya._

 _Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga menyamarkan suara tangis gadis merah jambu itu. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa nyeri, di hadapannya masih ada Kakashi dan Karin yang sedang berpelukan di bawah guyuran hujan._

"Sensei! _" Teriak gadis itu frustasi._

" _..." Kakashi tak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura dan tersenyum, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura dengar dengan baik._

" _Selamat tinggal" itulah kata yang dapat Sakura baca dari gerak bibir Kakashi. Sebelum kemudian, berlari sambil bergandengan tangan menjauh− meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri._

"Sensei! _" Sakura berteriak memanggil Kakashi hingga tenggorakannya terasa sakit. Namun Kakashi dan Karin tetap pergi tak melihat lagi ke arahnya._

"Hosh.. Hosh" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah penuh air mata, badannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Hiks.. _Sensei._ " Sakura menekuk kakinya hingga menyentuh dada, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata pada lipatan kakinya. Ia tidak tahu mimpi apa yang baru saja ia alami, namun apa pun itu, ia tidak ingin mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Sakura menapakkan kakinya di Universitas Tokyo, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kedekatannya dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, meskipun lama tak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini, namun ia masih mengingat dengan baik semua seluk beluk Universitasnya.

Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa mahasiswa yang ia lewati di sepanjang koridor, namun tak ia perdulikan. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan sekarang, ia ingin segera menemui Kakashi- _sensei_ −

"Sakura- _san_ " Sapa lelaki yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya, ia terkejut dengan kedatangan mantan mahasiswinya itu.

"Ah− Iruka- _sensei_ , _konnichiwa_ " Ucap Sakura memberi salam.

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang lehernya bingung, ia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa seperti sekarang, lama tak bertemu dan sekarang sudah sedewasa dan secantik ini. Hal itu sontak membuat rona tipis terlihat di pipinya.

Iruka berderhem untuk mengurangi groginya, " _Konnichiwa_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura- _san_?"

"Aku mencari Kakashi- _sensei_ , apa dia ada?"

"Kakashi, ya?" Lelaki itu terlihat sedang mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia melihat sahabat peraknya itu.

Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar, hingga−

"Ah, terakhir ku lihat dia berjalan ke arah atap. Kau masih ingatkan jalan−"

Sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis merah jambu itu sudah tak ada lagi di hadapannya.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucapnya sembari melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Ia menapaki anak tangga dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, ia tidak ingin mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan, namun ia juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Gadis itu menggenggam handle pintu dengan tangan yang berkeringan dingin, benarkah yang ia lakukan saat ini?

Sakura mendorong pintu atap dengan perlahan, kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di sana.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian pinknya, beberapa anak rambut menghalangi penglihatannya namun tidak ia hiraukan.

.

.

.

"Iruka- _sensei!_ " Teriakan Karin menghentikan langkah kaki lelaki itu-lagi.

"Karin- _san_ " Jawab Iruka kaget. Ia tahu Kakashi sudah bertunangan dengan Karin, dan gadis itu pasti datang untuk menemui sahabat peraknya.

"Kau tahu dimana Kakashi berada? Aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang, tapi ia tidak mengangkat telpon ku, dasar menyebalkan!" Rajuk Karin.

"Kakashi?" Iruka mengusap tengkuknya bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Cepat katakan!" Seru Karin tak sabar.

"Ku rasa ia ada di atap bersama−" Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huh, ada apa dengan Kakashi sebenarnya? Kenapa hari ini ada dua wanita cantik yang mencarinya? Tak bisakah ada satu saja yang mencariku?" Gerutunya setelah Karin berlalu.

.

.

.

Perasaan Karin tidak enak, ia yakin tunangannya sedang bersama wanita tempo hari. Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, sapaan beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenalnya tidak ia tanggapi, saat ini Kakashilah yang paling penting.

Ia menghentikan tangannya saat akan membuka pintu atap, ternyata benar dugaanya, Kakashi tidaklah sendiri. Dapat ia dengar percakapan keduanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka atap, ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau datang?" Tanya Kakashi membuka suara, tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

" _Sensei_ "

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, hm?" Ucap lelaki itu setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Aku−" Ujar gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kakashi memegang dagu Sakura lembut, ia ingin melihat iris _emerald_ gadisnya, "Katakan, Saki."

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan perlahan, iris _heterokrom_ _sensei_ nya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. "Aku ingin _sensei_ membatalkan pertunangan _sensei_ dengan wanita itu."

Masih memegang dagu gadis di hadapannya, "Apa yang membuatmu memintaku membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

Sakura menatap langsung ke dalam mata Kakashi, "Aku−takut kehilangan _sensei_."

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Kakashi berdetak kencang, 'Apakah sekarang Saki sudah bisa mencintaiku?' Batinnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menunduk, "Aku−tidak tahu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat _sensei_ dengan wanita itu."

"Kalau aku membatalkannya, apa kau akan kembali padaku dan meninggalkan Sasuke, hm?" Tanya Kakashi penuh harap.

"Aku−tidak tahu" Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Kakashi menggeram marah, ia tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu inginkan, lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan gadisnya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa menangis, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Haruno!" Kakashi menarik napas dalam berusaha meredam emosinya, "Apa kau ingin aku selalu mencintaimu tapi kau tetap bersama dengan Sasuke? Dimana hatimu, Saki!" Seru Kakashi frustasi. "Tak cukupkah selama ini kau mengabaikanku?" Lanjut Kakashi lagi.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram tali tas selempang yang ia kenakan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, demi Kami- _sama_ ia tidak tahu, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membatalkannya, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan wanita yang mencintaiku demi gadis yang selalu mengabaikanku" Ucap Kakashi, sebelum kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan gadis itu.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati. Bukannya ia tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan ini, hanya saja jawaban gadis itu bukanlah jawaban yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Suara debaman pintu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Kakashi sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, lelaki itu telah pergi, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, gadis itu berniat meninggalkan atap tak lama setelah Kakashi pergi.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi saat mendapati tunangannya sedang menunggunya di tangga atap, 'Apa Karin mendengar semuanya?' Batinnya.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku kan, Kakashi?" Ucap gadis itu dengan badan bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak" Jawab Kakashi yakin.

Mendapat jawaban dengan penuh keyakinan dari Kakashi, membuat Karin sangat bahagia, hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Kakashi dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi, sangat" Ujar Karin disela tangisnya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tunangannya.

Mendapat pelukan seerat itu mau tak mau membuat Kakashi ikut melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Karin, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Maafkan aku, Saki' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura berusaha menguatkan pegangannya pada tembok di sebelahnya, air matanya kembali berderai. Ia bisa melihat betapa Karin sangat mencintai Kakashi. Ia tidak rela melihatnya, namun ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak rela, apakah hanya perasaan takut kehilangan perhatian Kakashi atau karena ia mencintai lelaki itu? Ia masih belum tahu jawabannya.

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

 **Raihan :**

Sakura bodoh kenapa gak bela kakashi malah sasuke..senpai saya kesel karena sakura yang gak bisa tentuin perasaan'nya, saya harap kedepan'nya KakaSaku udah bersatu selama'nya :-D

Sakura ga bodoh kok, cuma sedikit kurang pinter aja, wkwkwkwk :P

Puk.. Puk.. Puk, sabar ya Dia cuma masih labil aja kok, masih galau..

Saya juga harap begitu, tapi kayaknya masih harus melewati beberapa cobaan lagi, hihi sabar ya

Kasian ya Kakashi, aku juga ikut kecewa sama Sakura.

Aku juga kasian

 **phi hatake**

iiiiiiiihhhhhh...sakuraaaaaaa...tega banget ya sma kakashi-ku...klo tkut sasu tmbah mrah ya tinggal sruh kakashi iket tuh sasu trus dikarungin,lempar deh ke laut...#langsungditodongkusanagisamasasuke# hmfh...ya sudahlah authornya emang seneng banget bikin prasaan reader-nya kya nano2/campuradukjungkirbalik/...semangat trus ya thor,kya pepatah "rajin(update) pangkal kaya(review)...

Hiks.. Ya emang, gomen bikin Saku begini, ini demi tuntutan cerita

Wkwkwkwk, Saku kan cinta sama sasu mana tega nglempar ke laut.

Hahaha masa sih, maksih ya

Ya ini juga udah semangat kok

Selamat membaca ya

 **Taksia Hatake46**

Kenapa Saki tega banget nyakitin Kakashi lagi?  
Apa Saki gak bisa liat seberapa dalam cintanya Kakashi?  
Apa untungnya Saki terus mempertahankan Sasuke kalau terus di sakitin ?  
Saki dirimu kok gitu sihhh,  
Makin seru, chap selanjutnya di tunggu

Sabar, sabar

Mungkin belum bisa liat kali #sokbijak

Untungnya apa ya? #ikutan mikir

Gomen, demi kepentingan cerita

Ya, ini udah di up ya, selamat membaca

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

Lanjuttt!

Tumben satu kata doang, wkwkwk


	7. Chapter 7

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 7

Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk datang ke tempat ini, lelaki itu mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dari saku jas yang ia kenakan. _Onyx_ miliknya melihat alamat yang tertera dikartu tersebut dengan saksama untuk memastikan ia sudah datang ke tempat yang benar.

Jeritan gadis-gadis menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang ia lewati, semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan takjub, bahkan sampai ada yang meneteskan air liurnya, pesona Uchiha memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ia berhenti di meja resepsionis, sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya ia bertanya datar "Bisa bertemu dengan dokter Hinata Hyuuga?"

Dengan mata berbinar sang resepsionis menganggukan kepalanya, "Dengan tuan..?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya datar.

"Mari saya antar, tuan."

Sasuke Uchiha mengikuti kemana sang resepsionis membawanya pergi, ia sudah membuat janji dengan sang dokter jadi tak perlu menunggu lama. Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan dengan pintu berwarna lavender di ujung lorong, kemudian resepsionis dengan warna rambut merah itu mengetuk pintu di depannya sebanyak tiga kali.

"Dokter Hinata, tuan Sasuke Uchiha sudah datang" Ucapnya ramah.

"Biarkan dia masuk, Tayuya" Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di ruangan serba putih itu, wangi maskulin khas lelaki menyapa indera penciumannya. Wanita yang sudah menjadi dokter di usia muda itu mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari dokumen di tangannya, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan menjabat tangan pasiennya.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha- _san_ " Sapa Hinata ramah.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasanya.

Hinata kembali mendudukan dirinya setelah berbasi-basi sebentar, "Saya Hinata Hyuuga, saya yang akan−"

"Bisa kita mulai sesi konselingnya?" Ujar Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan sang dokter untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ah, baiklah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, apa yang membuat mu cemas atau apa yang membuat mu takut, apapun itu." Balasnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Kenyamanan pasien adalah hal yang harus ia utamakan sebagai seorang psikiater.

"Aku−" Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Selama ini semua orang tahu siapa ia, tak sedikit pun ucapannya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru" Kembali sang dokter tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua _onyx_ nya, terlihat berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya menyampaikan hal yang mungkin merupakan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar. Tak berapa lama kemudian lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Namanya Haruno Sakura, ia gadis yang cantik dan penuh semangat. Aku mengenalnya karena ia bersahabat dengan si _dobe_ Naruto. Ia sama seperti kebanyakan wanita yang ku kenal, memuja ketampananku, tapi Sakura sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat tulus mencintaiku, bukan semata karena wajah dan hartaku.

Beberapa bulan mengenalnya membuat aku benar-benar yakin bahwa dia mencintaiku, itu terlihat dari matanya saat menatap ku malu-malu, tak jarang ku lihat pipinya bersemu merah saat tak sengaja aku balik memandangnya. Aku mungkin tak banyak bicara seperti Naruto, namun kedua mataku memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya, tawanya yang renyah, senyumnya yang malu-malu saat memandangku, semua itu aku perhatikan dengan diam-diam.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim semi dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dan tentu saja aku menerimanya, aku juga menyukainya meskipun selama ini aku terlihat biasa saja.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, hubungan kami tak pernah ada masalah, semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, meskipun aku tak bisa sering-sering bersamanya, ia tak masalah tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh.

Hingga, suatu malam aku melihatnya bersama dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, karena memang selama ini aku tak pernah menanyakan siapa saja temannya. Aku mengikuti mereka sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Ku pikir laki-laki itu hanya mengantarkan Sakura, tapi ternyata dia mengantarkannya hingga masuk ke apartemen kekasihku.

Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut, jawabannya gampang, lelaki itu tak pergi setelah mereka sampai di lobby apartemen, tebakanku benar kan?

Keesokannya aku mendatangi Sakura di apartemennya, aku membentaknya, mengatakan hal kasar yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan.

 _"Sasuke_ _,_ _i-ini tidak seperti yang k-kau—"_

Sakura berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tapi−sekali lagi egoku lah yang berkuasa.

 _"Kakashi-sensei adalah dosenku dulu_ _,_ _d-dan juga sahabatku_ _…_ _aku bertemu dengannya di halte bus saat aku mau pulang,_ _d-dia_ _tidak tega kalau aku pulang sendiri.. Semalam sudah jam 23.45 Sasuke. Demi Kami-sama!"_

Kakashi? Apa lelaki yang kulihat semalam bersamanya itu? Jadi, namanya Kakashi? Dia mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu mantan _sensei_ nya, tapi apakah ada mantan _sensei_ yang mengantarkan pulang hingga masuk ke apartemen? Apakah aku salah bila aku tidak percaya? Sekali lagi egokulah yang lebih mendominasi.

 _"S-sasuke sakit_ _—"_

Aku bahkan mencengkeram rambutnya kasar, sungguh aku tak ingin melakukannya, namun kemarahan sudah menguasai akal sehatku, rintihannya tak ku dengar sama sekali. Aku juga menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga membentur sudut meja, aku bahkan bisa melihat pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah−tapi aku tak peduli.

Setelah itu aku meninggalkannya seorang diri, bukannya aku tak peduli padanya, tapi− aku hanya tak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitinya. 'Maaf' hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan, meski tidak aku katakan langsung padanya, aku yakin kekasihku akan mengerti.

 **Sasuke Pov End**

"Apa kekasih mu tak menjelaskan siapa lelaki itu?" Tanya Hinata sembari mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting.

"Dia−menjelaskan semuanya, hanya saja aku sudah tak bisa mendengar apa pun, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih" Jawab Sasuke−menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Setiap kali ada masalah, bagaimana kalian mengatasinya?" Tanya Hinata−lagi.

"Aku−selalu meninggalkannya seorang diri setelah melampiaskan emosiku padanya, aku sakit melihat ia menangis, tapi emosiku menutupi akal sehatku."

"Apa setelah itu kau meminta maaf padanya, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Ya, setelah emosiku reda, aku meminta maaf padanya dan memeluknya. Aku benar-benar menyesal memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar, makanya aku datang padamu Hyuuga- _san_. Aku ingin berubah demi gadis yang ku cintai"

"Aku mengerti, kita akan melakukan sesi konseling tiga kali dalam seminggu, nanti aku akan meminta Tayuya menyesuaikan dengan jadwal mu, Uchiha- _san_." Ucap Hinata mengakhiri sesi konseling perdana mereka.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang sedang mencatat menghentikan gerakkannya tiba-tiba, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tak sengaja iris _pearl_ miliknya memandang langsung _onyx_ di depannya−terpesona, "T-tentu saja" Jawabnya terbata-bata, bahkan kebiasaannya saat sedang malu pun tidak berubah walapun ia sekarang seorang psikiater terkenal.

.

.

.

" _Forehead_ , temani aku makan siang." Ujar Ino setengah memaksa sahabat pinknya.

"Hm" Jawab Sakura malas sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, _Forehead?_ Aku bahkan bisa mengira berapa hari kau tidak tidur" Ujar gadis itu kemudian.

"Kau seperti paranormal saja, _Pig_." Ujar Sakura tertawa sumbang mendengar tebakan sahabatnya tepat sasaran.

"Haha, tentu saja, fufufu" Ucap Ino percaya diri.

"Ayo" Ajaknya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Tapi, apa yang kau katakan itu benar, _Pig_ , beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku." Ujar Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk jus yang ia pesan.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Bukan seperti kau yang biasanya." Ino menimpali.

"Aku−entahlah" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Forehead?_ " Gadis itu yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi atau Sasuke, tapi ia ingin sahabatnya sendiri yang mengatakan.

"Seperti ada yang hilang dari ku, _Pig_." Sakura meminum jusnya tanpa minat.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun, memberi sahabatnya waktu untuk kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran _sensei, Pig,_ dan sekarang _sensei_ telah meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama wanita itu." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya−menyembunyikan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur mulus di pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa _sensei_. _Sensei_ selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, dia selalu memelukku saat Sasuke menyakitiku, dia bahkan selalu ada saat keadaan ku tidak stabil" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau cemas? Bukankah ada kekasihmu, Sasuke?" Ujar Ino enteng, ia sengaja memancing Sakura agar mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ini berbeda, _Pig_ , kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Aku−aku tidak rela melihat _sensei_ bersama wanita itu, t-tapi..." Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang jawab dengan jujur Sakura, apa yang kau rasakan saat Kakashi- _sensei_ meningglkan mu?" Tanya Ino menatap dalam manik _emerald_ sahabatnya.

"Seperti ada yang kosong Ino, aku bahkan sering memimpikan _sensei_ , dan disini−" Gadis itu mencengkeram dadanya "−terasa sakit."

"Kau menyukainya Sakura!" Ujar Ino mantap, sembari memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura.

 _ **Deg!**_

'A-aku menyukai Kakashi- _sensei_?' Batin Sakura.

" _Forehead_ , kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Ino menggoyangkan kedua bahu Sakura−panik.

"A-aku menyukai _sensei_?" Ujar gadis itu seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya, aku yakin kau menyukainya" Ino kembali meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Sakura mengusap-usap bahunya sendiri, berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke apartemen, namun sudah satu jam menunggu tak ada satu pun bus yang lewat, taksi pun tak ada sama sekali, sedangkan hari sudah semakin sore dan ia menggigil kedinginan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tetesan air hujan yang tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Ah, mungkin aku harus menerobos hujan."

Bunyi decakan air dapat ia dengar saat kaki jenjangnya menginjak air yang menggenangan di jalan yang ia lalui, badannya basah kuyup. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, suara Ino tadi siang terngiang di telinganya, 'Benarkah yang Ino katakan? Aku menyukai Kakashi- _sensei_?' Ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya melihat langit, matanya terasa perih saat tetesan air hujan mengenai iris _emerald_ nya. Kemudian, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin, ia menangis sesenggukan, gadis itu bersyukur berada di bawah guyuran hujan, setidaknya orang lain tak tahu ia sedang menangis sendirian.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Kenapa aku tidak membawa payung, sih?"Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya sendiri. "Harusnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja ramalan cuaca tadi pagi." Gadis itu terus saja menggerutu sepanjang koridor kampus yang ia lewati._

 _Tanpa membuang waktu ia menerobos hujan agar segera sampai di apartemennya yang terasa lebih hangat, gadis itu mencoba menghalau air hujan dengan telapak tangannya−yang sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali._

" _Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"Bentak seseorang yang berada tepat di samping Sakura._

 _Suara yang terdengar familiar menyapa gendang telinga gadis itu, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara, mata_ heterokrom sensei _nya lah yang pertama kali ia lihat._

"S-sensei _" Lirih Sakura._

" _Pegang ini" Ujar Kakashi datar._

 _Sakura memegang payung yang Kakashi sodorkan, sedangkan lelaki itu melepas jaket yang sedang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di tubuh dingin gadisnya._

' _Hangat dan wangi_ sensei _' Batin Sakura saat jaket_ sensei _nya berpindah ke tubuhnya._

"Sensei _tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan._

" _Hn" Balas Kakashi._

 _Gadis itu tidak tahu saja, kalau Kakashi sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di kampus demi bisa berduaan dengan gadisnya lebih lama, kehujanan pun tidak masalah baginya._

 _Kakashi merangkul bahu kanan Sakura dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apa masih dingin?"_

" _T-tidak."_

 _Mereka melangkahkan kakinya pelan, saling berbagi kehangatan dibalik dinginnya tetesan air hujan._

 _Sakura menggosok kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat, ia sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama, selimut pink kesayangannya membungkus seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar kedinginan._

" _Minumlah" Kakashi menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada gadis di depannya._

 _Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis yang di sayanginya, ia mengenakan pakaian yang memang sengaja Kakashi tinggalkan di apartemen gadisnya._

" _Jangan bersikap bodoh lagi." Kata Kakashi sembari mengusap surai pink Sakura._

" _Hm" Balas Sakura sambil menyesap susu coklat kesukaannya. Ia membiarkan tangan Kakashi mengusap rambutnya, karena hal itu sudah terbiasa lelaki itu lakukan padanya._

 _ **Hachu!**_

" _Hahaha" Kakashi tergelak melihat gadisnya bersin sekeras itu._

" _Jangan tertawa,_ sensei _!" Seru Sakura kencang, tangannya sibuk mengelap hidungnya yang tersumbat dan berlendir._

 _Kakashi mengambil tissue yang ada di tengah meja, sebelum kemudian mengelap hidung Sakura dengan telaten tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Sakura tertegun mendapati hal yang_ sensei _nya lakukan, mungkin jika orang lain melihat, mereka bisa berpikir bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih, namun sayangnya Kakashi dan Sakura hanyalah sebatas sahabat._

" _Setelah ini minum obat mu dan beristirahatlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Saki." Ujarnya kembali mengusap surai Sakura._

 _Apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan tidak gadis itu lakukan, karena sekarang ini gadis itu sedang terlelap di pangkuan Kakashi._

" _Dasar" Kata Kakashi tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi pualam gadis yang dicintainya._

 _Kakashi memperbaiki selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura, ia tidak ingin gadisnya kedinginan. Perlahan, lelaki itu juga memejamkan kedua netranya, menyusul gadisnya ke alam mimpi. Ia tidak menyesal meninggalkan mobilnya dan berakhir dengan kehujanan, kalau akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gadisnya seperti sekarang ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sensei.. Hiks" Suara tangisan Sakura di ujung telpon membuat Kakashi terbangun dari acara malas-masalan yang biasa ia lakukan diakhir pekan._

" _Hei, apa yang terjadi, Saki?" Tanya pria itu khawatir._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _.. Hiks.. Membatalkan janji kencan kami,_ sensei. _" Adu gadis itu pada Kakashi._

" _Hah" Kakashi menghembuskan napas kasar, 'Lagi-lagi bocah itu menelantarkan, Saki-ku.'_

"Sensei _!" Seru Sakura lagi._

" _Hm"_

" _Aku− hiks.. "_

 _Kakashi paling tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis, itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitinya "Kau dimana sekarang?"_

" _A-ku di taman Tokyo,_ sensei _."_

" _Jangan kemana-mana, aku ke sana sekarang." Putus Kakashi akhirnya._

 _Sesaat setelah mematikan sambungan telpon, Kakashi menyambar jaket yang digantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, kemudian mengambil kunci mobil di atas nakas, ia tak ingin gadisnya menunggu terlalu lama._

 _Sakura menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat, udara dimusim dingin benar-benar membuatnya hampir mati kedinginan. Kepala pink-nya menoleh mencari keberadaan_ sensei _nya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia kembali mengganggu istirahat sang_ sensei _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Saki?" Suara baritone Kakashi menyapa gendang telinganya, disusul dengan jaket hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya yang bergetar kedinginan._

" _..." Sakura menggelengkan kepala pinknya, ia lebih memilih mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di sebelahnya._

 _Kakashi memeluk lengan kanan Sakura dan membawanya meninggalkan taman Tokyo yang hampir tertutupi salju−seluruhnya._

 _Pria itu menyerahkan segelas susu panas yang baru saja ia pesan dan mengangsurkannya pada gadis merah jambu yang masih menggigil kedinginan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Hm" Sakura mengangguk meski air mata terlihat masih berderai._

" _Jangan menangis" Ucap Kakashi sembari menyeka liquid bening yang berderai di pipi Sakura._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _, dia−"_

" _Stt.. tenanglah, ada aku di sini, Saki" Ujar Kakashi, sebelum kemudian membawa tubuh dingin Sakura dalam dekapannya yang hangat._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Sakura memasuki ruang kerja Ino dengan terburu-buru, ia ingin segera memberitahu sahabatnya apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

" _Pig_!" Seru Sakura kencang sembari membuka pintu ruang kerja Ino dengan kasar. Gadis itu bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran perawat yang melintas di depan ruangan Ino.

Mendapati kelakuan sahabat kecilnya, Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kau bisa merusak pintunya, _Forehead_!"

"Ah, _gomen ne_ " Sakura menangkupkan telapak tangannya seakan meminta maaf sedangkan kedua _emerald_ nya berkaca-kaca bersiap untuk menangis.

"Sudahlah, lupakan−" Ino mendengus "Apa yang membuat mu datang ke ruangan ku sepagi ini?"

Sakura memegang kedua telapak tangan sahabatnya kemudian berseru senang, "Sekarang aku sudah sadar Ino, a-aku mencintai _sensei._ " Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi senangnya berubah drastis "Tapi−" Ujarnya ragu.

Ino menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya−bingung.

"Aku tidak mau merebut milik orang lain, _Pig_." Ujar Sakura mengakhiri kebisuan yang beberapa saat lalu melandanya.

'Apalagi sekarang?' Batin Ino frustasi.

"Aku mengerti, _Forehead_ , tapi bukankah kau dan Kakashi- _sensei_ saling mencintai?" Katanya memastikan.

"Tapi _sensei_ sudah menjadi milik Karin- _san, Pig_." Gadis merah jambu itu mengatakan dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin _sensei_ masih sangat mencintaimu, berjuanglah, _Forehead_!" Seru Ino menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Tapi itu akan menyakiti Sasuke- _kun_ dan Karin- _san._ "

Ino masih tak menyerah untuk menyadarkan Sakura akan perasaannya, "Tapi kalau kau tak berjuang, kau dan _sensei_ lah yang akan menderita seumur hidup, sudah saatnya kalian bahagia, _Forehead_!"

Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_ nya memandang ke arah jendela, "Terkadang−aku membayangkan, andai saja aku tak bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , mungkin−" tak terasa liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi pualamnya.

"Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah _Forehead_ , tapi masa depan masih bisa, jadi sebelum kau menyesalinya seumur hidup, kau harus berjuang" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino memberi suntikan semangat untuk sahabatnya.

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang penuh air mata, gadis itu memandang manik _aquamarine_ sahabatnya dalam, "Tapi bagaimana kalau _sensei_ tidak mau menerimaku?"

"Aku yakin _sensei_ masih sangat mencintaimu, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

Sasuke mencium buket bunga mawar yang ia bawa, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikannya pada kekasihnya−Sakura.

Seperti biasa, sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui penuh dengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang terpesona padanya, 'Haruskah aku memakai masker saja?' Batin Sasuke narsis.

Ia sudah tiba di depan apartemen kekasihnya, ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu agar Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya, ia sudah biasa masuk ke apartemen kekasihnya sesuka hati karena ia tahu password apartemen Sakura.

Pria itu menutup pintu apartemen dengan perlahan, tak ingin Sakura menyadari keberadaanya−ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasih merah mudanya itu.

Sasuke tak mendapati kekasihnya di ruang tamu atau pun di ruang tengah, padahal biasanya gadisnya itu akan menghabiskan waktunya menonton dorama kesukaannya di ruang tengah. Tak mau menduga-duga lagi, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar gadisnya.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamar gadisnya, beberapa langkah di depannya dapat ia lihat kekasihnya sedang mengepak baju dalam koper, sayup-sayup ia mendengar Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel namun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menghampiri gadisnya, ia tidak ingin apa yang ia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Sasuke mencekal lengan Sakura kasar.

"S-sasuke- _kun_?" Jawab Sakura terbata, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang ke apartemennya.

"Jawab!" Tak sedikitpun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura berusaha menghempaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman kuat Sasuke.

"Katakan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan baju-baju itu" Ujar Sasuke melirik tumpukan baju yang belum seluruhnya Sakura masukan ke dalam koper.

"Aku−ingin kita mengakhiri ini semua, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Apa maksudmu?" Cengkeraman Sasuke mengendur dengan sendirinya, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan.

" _Gomen_ Sasuke- _kun_ , aku−mencintai orang lain" Sakura menunduk saat mengatakan hal yang baru beberapa hari ini ia sadari.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya berusaha mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku−tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti sekarang aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya, jadi ku mohon lepaskan aku, Sasuke- _kun_ " Ucap Sakura dengan air mata berderai.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini semua, sayang!" Seru Sasuke kencang. "Aku bahkan sudah membuang harga diriku untuk pergi ke psikiater, itu semua aku lakukan untuk mu, dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkan ku?" Ujar Sasuke frustasi, lelaki itu bahkan sudah meremas surai ravennya sendiri.

"S-sasu- _kun_ , ku mohon jangan seperti ini." Sakura memegang kedua lengan Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tindakan lelaki itu.

"Maaf, sayang− maaf karena menyakitimu selama ini" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Janjinya. "Jadi, jangan pergi." Ujar Sasuke putus asa. Kalau hal ini bisa membuat kekasihnya tetap tinggal, ia tak masalah bahkan jika harus membuang semua harga dirinya.

Sakura bimbang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Gadis itu tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, haruskah ia mempertahankan Sasuke lagi? Bisakah Sakura percaya pada lelaki itu kali ini? Namun, bayangan Kakashi yang menatapnya terluka membuat gadis itu kembali yakin pada keputusannya kali ini, ia harus meninggalkan Sasuke, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

" _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , aku−tidak bisa" Sakura berbalik dan mengambil kopernya dengan tergesa, gadis itu bahkan sudah melupakan tumpukan baju yang belum seluruhnya ia masukan dalam koper.

Gadis menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaganya, dengan harapan kekasihnya itu akan mendengar dan berbalik kembali padanya.

Tubuh Sasuke lunglai seketika, ia tidak menyangka akan ada saat dimana Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya, selama ini ia berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu teramat sangat mencintainya, hingga takkan pernah meninggalkannya apa pun yang terjadi. Namun, ternyata kesalahannya teramat besar hingga orang sesabar Sakura pergi meninggalkannya demi lelaki lain. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Apakah sudah terlambat untuknya berubah dan meminta Sakura kembali?

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

Baiklah aku ngaku salah telah menelantarkan fic ini, sampai baru sekarang bisa update dan mungkin ini sangat jauh dari harapan #siapajugayangnanya

Terima kasih buat adekku (Cadis E Raizel) yang selama ini mendampingi kakak yang lebay ini#ngelapingus

Dan, buat imoutoku (Miss Hyuuga Hatake) katanya mau discus? Kok gak bbm nee-chan sih? Nee-chan udah nungguin sampe ngiler tau #Hoek #guling2

 **Cadis E Raizel :**

Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan wanita yg mencintaiku demi gadis yg mengabaikanku...  
ITU APA WOIIII! TEGA SEKALI KAU HANCURKAN HATI ADEK BANG!  
Apa itu scene yg kakak fikirkan sejak semalam... Tak cukupkah air mataku terkuras habis dengan cerita angsty sejak semalam (yg sialan bikin ketagihan).  
TAPI KENAPA MALAH JADI BAPEER GINI /ngais tanah!  
Oh, akan kutunggu lanjutannya lagi, sedang aku menangis dulu. Hiks..hikss..hikss.  
NEXT KILAT AND GANBARIMASHOUU

Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya ungkapan kekecewaan Kakashi

Gomen sudah menghancurkan hati adek yang rapuh #lebay

Bukan itu scene yang aku pikirkan semalem suntuk sampe guling2 #apalagiini

Mungkin belum cukup :P

Udah berapa banyak tanah yang kamu kais dek :P

Ini udah dilanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, walaupun aku merasa sangat jauh dari kata pantas #nangisguling2

 **Nadia kara annabele :**

Senpai saya mau nanya sebenar'nya pair fanfic ini KakaSaku atau SasuSaku, saya merasa sakura terlalu labil dalam perasaan'nya dan tidak menghargai perasaan Kakashi...saya harap kedepan'nya Sakura bisa menentukan secara pasti perasaan'nya dan yang paling penting gimana akhir dari chapter ini Happy ending atau Sad ending

Kakasaku #nunjuk ke atas

Kalau Saku gak labil gak ada konfliknya dong dan mungkin fic ini udah end dari jauh2 hari..

Apakah sudah terlihat di chapter ini?

Happy ending kok, soalnya aku penganut aliran happy ending

 **PHI hatake :**

sakuuu...knp egois bnget mo 22-nya(mintadichidoriapa)...msa udah gede msih labil(klo g slh udah jd dokterkan?) ...noh ambil aja sasu bngkus trus bwa kakashinya bwat phi aja dr pd tersiksa mlu kan kasian iyakan,,,iyakan,,,,...#kedipkedipmodusinauthor# semangat trus y thor update kilat...

Dia gak egois kok, cuma galau aja menentukan perasaannya, huhuhu

Wajarkan kalo labil, semua umur ada kok sisi kelabilannya...

Gak dong, Kashi buat aku :P

Gomen gak bisa kilat, dan gomen ficnya masih jauh dari kata pantas..

 **Sup Miso :**

Aduh knp Sakura gitu sih... bkin gregetan aja. Hufftt... ttp aja aku gk tega liat Saki sedih. Masa Sakura dbkn mnderira sih author T-T *peluk sakura

Saku lagi galau mungkin?

Menderita mana? Saku apa Kashi? Hayo#ngedip2

 **Miss Hyuuga Hatake :**

Duh, gomen baru review nee m(_ _)m dan menurutku chap ini makin greget, penulisannya juga udah bagus menurutku, walopun ada beberapa typo di tanda baca :v ntar kita discuss aja kek biasa nee XD

dan... WHAT THE WHAT, KENAPA SAKU NYEBELIN BANGET DI SINI? KENAPA DIA NINGGALIN KASHI DEMI SASU SIH? APA KURANGNYA KASHI? /capslock jebol/ XD ah, mungkin memang kashi kurang berjodoh sama saku ')

Ya gpp kok, imouto, terima kasih pujiannya

Apanya yang discus, kamu aja gak bbm nee-chan

Sabar, sabar, dia kan lagi labil imouto, kurangnya? Gak tau aku juga kurang apaan

Harus jodoh dong

 **Miss Hyuuga Hatake :**

Sas, lu jahat banget sih ama Saku? Saku juga kenapa balik ke Sasu? Kenapa nggak Kashi aja? Heuheuheu

Pukpukpuk

Sabar, imouto, ini udah sadar kok

 **Miss Hyuuga Hatake :**

Rasanya aku nggak terima Kashi digituin, serius ') kenapa cowok seganteng Kashi harus tersiksa sih? Kenapa, Ya Tuhan? T_T  
Kashi mending sama dedek aja sini daripada sakit hati mulu /dibuang/ :v

Sabar ya, ini demi kepentingan cerita nee-chan, pisss ^^V

Itu udah ada Karin yang siap mengobati luka hati Kashi

Oh ayolah imouto, Kashi udah lama gak ke rumah nee-chan nih, jadi dari pada ke kamu, mending Kashi yang gantengnya cetar membahana ke rumah nee-chan aja #ngedipinmatakeKashi

 **Miss Hyuuga Hatake :**

Duh, chap ini bikin baper ') Saku kapan mata hatinya dibuka, sih? /apaandeh/ Kashi juga, mending sama aku aja sini /plak/ XD  
ditunggu chap selanjutnya nee XD

Masa sih bikin baper?

Ini hati Saku udah terbuka

Di bilang kashi sama nee-chan aja, masih aja modus kamu tuh!

Ya, ini udah up, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan

Btw, Imouto, kamu ngapain review sebanyak ini coba? #mikir


	8. Chapter 8

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi H. x Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ooc, EYD berantakan, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^_^

Chapter 8

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun, lelaki itu kembali berdiri dan mengejar kemana gadisnya akan pergi.

" _Shit!_ " Sasuke mengumpat saat lift yang akan membawanya turun ke lobby penuh dengan orang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura, namun ia juga tidak akan bisa mengejar Sakura kalau ia nekat menuruni tangga sampai ke lobby.

Pria itu sampai di lobby hotel dengan nafas memburu menahan marah, _onyx_ miliknya mencari keberadaan surai merah jambu dengan tergesa diantara orang yang berseliweran di lobby apartemen, ia tidak ingin terlambat. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki bersurai _raven_ itu berlari keluar dari lobby dengan tergesa, tapi sekali lagi ia telah kehilangan Sakura. Namun ia tidak menyerah, Sasuke kembali berlari ke arah jalan raya, dan _gotcha_ −ia mendapatkan gadisnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring.

Ia kembali berlari mendekati Sakura, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Sakura−tak ingin gadisnya pergi lagi.

Sakura terjengit saat ada tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya, "Ah!"

Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya yang sebelumnya marah menjadi lebih lembut, kalau ia ingin mendapatkan Sakura, lelaki itu harus membuang egonya sedikit saja, "Jangan pergi."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke- _kun_ " Ronta Sakura−ia tidak mau terjerat pesona Sasuke lagi. Gadis itu melirik cemas, berharap ada taksi yang melintas. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, karena tak berapa jauh di belakangnya ada taksi yang melintas. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke arah taksi tersebut.

"Sialan!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke kembali memaki. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke menghadang taksi yang lewat di hadapannya, menggunakan mobilnya hanya akan membuang waktu saja, dan ia tidak suka waktunya terbuang dengan percuma.

"Kejar taksi yang di depan" Perintah Sasuke pada supir taksi yang di tumpanginya.

"Baik, tuan."

Sakura berulang kali menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan Sasuke tak mengejarnya. Namun, sepertinya harapannya tinggal harapan, karena di belakang taksi yang ia tumpangi ada taksi yang membuntutinya, dan gadis itu yakin kalau taksi di belakangnya terdapat Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Tolong lebih cepat." Ujar Sakura−cemas.

"Baik, nona."

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara taksi yang Sakura tumpangi dengan taksi yang Sasuke tumpangi, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sakura sudah sampai lebih dulu di stasiun.

Sakura turun dari taksi dengan tergesa, ia tidak mau tertangkap. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menabrak bahu orang yang dilewatinya−ia buru-buru.

"Sakura" Teriak Sasuke yang masih mengejar kekasihnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sakura hampir kehabisan nafas saat menghindari kejaran Sasuke. Dan sialnya, kereta menuju ke Kyoto masih lima menit lagi. Gadis itu harus bersembunyi kalau tidak ingin Sasuke menemukannya, Sakura menyelinap di antara kerumunan penumpang yang akan pergi ke Kyoto juga, ia harap Sasuke tidak akan mendapatkannya.

"Jangan pergi" Sayangnya Sasuke menemukan Sakura, dan kembali mencengkeram lengannya.

Sakura menitikkan air matanya, apa usahanya untuk menghindari Sasuke percuma saja?

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi" Sasuke memohon di sela ia mengatur napas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Gomen_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku akan berubah, jadi tetaplah di sini." Bujuk Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tak mengatakan apa pun, namun begitu pintu _shinkansen_ terbuka, gadis itu menyentakkan lengannya yang di cengkeram Sasuke, ini kesempatan terakhirnya.

" _Gomen_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum pintu _shinkansen_ tertutup sempurna.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit, namun Sakura tetap meninggalkannya. Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut. Ia tidak peduli jika semua orang memandangnya aneh.

"Sakura!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, lelaki itu mencengkeram surai _raven_ nya−frustasi.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu, sayang." Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang temaram tak membatasi pandangan _onyx_ nya, bau asap rokok tak membuat ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengijinkan maid membuka gorgen dan membersihkan kamarnya. Dan, entah masih pantas disebut sebagai kamar atau tidak, mengingat banyaknya sampah yang berserakan, serpihan-serpihan barang becah belah yang ia hancurkan, serta putung rokok yang menghiasi lantai kamarnya. Para maid pun tidak ada yang berani masuk ke kamar tuan muda mereka, sejak kemarin emosi lelaki itu memang sedang tidak stabil. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara barang yang dipukul hingga hancur dari kamar tuan mudanya. Mereka tidak yakin, apakah masih ada benda yang utuh sejak Sasuke memasuki kamarnya kemarin malam.

"Sialan! Brengsek!" Maki Sasuke. Lelaki itu membuang putung rokok yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau kamarnya akan terbakar akibat ulahnya itu.

 _ **Prang!**_

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Napasnya memburu menahan marah. Kembali, Sasuke menghancurkan guci yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

"Kau−tak bisa meninggalkan ku, sayang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus foto Sakura yang ada di dinding kamarnya. "Dan kau−" Sasuke beralih memandang foto Kakashi dan menusuk-nusuk foto tersebut menggunakan pisau lipat yang ada ditangannya, "−tidak akan pernah ku biarkan memiliki Sakura, benarkan sayang?" Tanya Sasuke pada foto Sakura yang ada di hadapannya, seakan meminta persetujuan.

.

.

.

Hembusan asap rokok membuat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, ia bisa melihat tepat di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang sedang merokok dan ditangan kanan lelaki itu, ia bisa melihat pisau lipat yang kapan pun bisa menyakitinya.

Badan Ino bergetar ketakutan, ia tidak ingat mengapa bisa berakhir di tempat yang gelap dan berdebu ini. Yang ia ingat, ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya menjemput sepulang ia kerja dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan jerat tali yang membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangannya, namun usahanya hanya sia-sia karena Sasuke sudah mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"Sudah bangun nona Yamanaka?" Ujar Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Ino sedikit pun.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Teriak gadis itu pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tak semudah itu, Yamanaka" Sasuke menyeringai, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Ino.

"Apa mau mu?" Ino berusaha tampak tenang di saat kondisinya sedang terdesak seperti sekarang, gadis itu tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau ia sedang takut padanya.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura sekarang berada?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memainkan pisau lipatnya di pipi mulus Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu" Jawab Ino takut.

"Aku yakin kau tahu, Yamanaka!" Desis Sasuke di telinga gadis itu.

"Katakan!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Atau aku perlu menyakitimu dulu, hm?" Ancam Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha menekan pisau itu di pipi Ino agar gadis itu mau menuruti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ku mohon, lepaskan aku Sasuke" Rintih gadis itu ketakutan.

"Aku akan melepaskan mu setelah mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan" Ujar Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

"D-dia ke Kyoto menemui Kakashi- _sensei_ " Ujar Ino akhirnya, gadis itu sudah tak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahukan di mana Sakura berada.

Sasuke menjauhkan pisau lipat itu dari wajah Ino, sebelum kemudian memukul tengkuk Ino hingga gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkan gudang tempatnya menyekap sahabat Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Jadi kau ingin main petak umpet denganku, sayang?" Kata Sasuke menyeringai setelah mendapat hal yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Sakura tiba di Kyoto kemarin malam, perjalanan menggunakan _shinkansen_ membuat tubuh gadis itu kelelahan, hingga tak terasa ia jatuh tertidur begitu sampai di hotel.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang berendam dalam _ofuro_ di kamar hotelnya, gadis itu memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa kalut. Aroma cherry blossom sedikit membantunya mengurangi kemelut yang sedang ia hadapi. Pikiran Sakura melayang, mengingat saat terakhir pertemuannya dengan Kakashi, gadis itu masih ingat tatapan terluka yang diberikan Kakashi saat mendengar jawabannya. Namun, saat ini Sakura sudah yakin akan perasaannya, ia datang untuk menjemput Kakashi kembali.

'Aku harus tampil cantik malam ini.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Menurut informasi yang Sakura dapatkan dari Iruka- _sensei_ , tepat jam tujuh malam di hotel tempat ia menginap akan diadakan acara pertunangan Kakashi dan Karin.

"Ku mohon, tunggu aku, _sensei_." Ucap Sakura sembari keluar dari _ofuro_ dan menyambar jubah mandinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat gaun yang ada ditangannya, gaun ini lah yang ia inginkan saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di mall tempo hari. Sakura tahu, Kakashi lah yang membelikan gaun ini dan meletakkannya di depan pintu apartemennya. Yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa Kakashi tak memberikan langsung padanya.

.

.

.

Suasana ballroom hotel tempatnya menginap benar-benar ramai dengan para tamu undangan. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya pasangan kekasih yang ia lihat, ada juga pasangan yang sedang berdansa, mungkin hanya ia yang datang sendirian.

Iris _emerald_ nya fokus pada satu-satunya lelaki yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian, karena laki-laki itu lah yang akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Iris _heterokrom_ miliknya yang tampak sayu, tuxedo hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih yang semakin membuatnya tampak tampan di mata semua kaum hawa dipesta ini, dan tak lupa surai peraknya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, semua hal itu benar-benar membuat dada Sakura berdenyut nyeri−ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Sakura beralih memandang wanita yang bergelayut manja dilengan Kakashi−Karin Uzumaki. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan memukau malam ini, dress merah yang senada dengan warna matanya benar-benar menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping, rambut merahnya yang di sanggul tinggi membuat tengkuknya terekspos dengan sempurna. Sakura merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan wanita yang bersama Kakashi saat ini.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya memegang erat tas tangan yang ia bawa, ia bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin. Hatinya sakit saat memandang ke arah pasangan yang saat ini sedang berbahagia. Benarkah yang ia lakukan saat ini?

'Saki' Batin Kakashi. Lelaki itu berulang kali mengedipkan matanya, ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun bayangan Sakura masih tetap ada. Bolehkah ia berharap kali ini Sakura datang untuknya?

"Mohon perhatiannya" Ucap Minato meminta perhatian seluruh tamu undangan agar melihat ke arahnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, lelaki paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan, "Terima kasih atas kehadiran semua tamu undangan pada pesta pertunangan anak sulung saya Karin Uzumaki dengan Kakashi Hatake−" Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, hal itu membuat Minato kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Kakashi" Minato memanggil Kakashi yang sejak tiba di ballroom tampak tidak bersemangat.

Panggilan Minato membuat kesadarannya kembali, lelaki bersurai perak itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Minato menyodorkan cincin berlian pada Kakashi yang akan di pasangkan di jari manis Karin, "Terima Kasih, tou- _san_." Ujar Kakashi tersenyum paksa.

Kakashi menerima cincin yang diberikan Minato, dengan tangan bergetar lelaki itu berusaha memasangkannya di jari manis Karin, namun tanpa di duga cincin tersebut jatuh dan menggelinding ke arah tamu undangan. Kakashi berjalan ke arah cincinnya terjatuh, lelaki itu membungkuk untuk memungut cincin pertunangannya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat kembali berdiri, tepat di hadapannya berdiri gadis yang sangat ia cintai, dari dulu bahkan hingga saat ini.

 _ **Deg!**_

Jantung Kakashi seakan berhenti berdetak, batapa ia sangat merindukan gadis di hadapannya. Dan ia semakin terkejut saat melihat air mata berlinang di pipi gadisnya, ingin rasanya lelaki itu memeluk Sakura, namun ia ingat di mana sekarang ia berada.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ " Air mata seakan tak bisa berhenti berlinang saat lidahnya menyebut nama lelaki yang dirindukannya.

Tubuh Kakashi membeku seketika, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Demi Kami- _sama_ ia sedang dalam pesta pertunangannya dengan Karin, tapi ia malah menginginkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. _Damn it_!

" _Sensei_ −aku mencintaimu, ku mohon hentikan ini, _sensei_ " Aku Sakura pada lelaki yang masih saja diam sejak melihatnya.

'Kenapa baru sekarang, Saki?" Balas Kakashi dalam hati. Lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata sedangkan pikirannya sudah kosong−hanya tertuju pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kakashi"

Beberapa langkah di belakang Kakashi, berdiri Karin Uzumaki dengan badan bergetar menahan tangis, wanita itu tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Sakura di pesta pertunangannya dengan Kakashi.

" _Sensei_ , ku mohon" Suara Sakura terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Kakashi melangkah mendekati Sakura, iris _heterokrom_ miliknya masih memandang lekat gadis musim seminya, gadis yang dicintainya. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menutup matanya tak berani memandang Kakashi.

"Buka matamu dan katakan lagi, sayang" Pinta Kakashi dengan air mata yang menetes. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan semua mata yang memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri memandang tepat ke mata Kakashi, "Aku mencintaimu, _sensei_ " Ulang Sakura.

Kakashi menyatukan keningnya dengan kening gadis yang dicintainya, air mata masih menetes "Sekali lagi, ku mohon."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu" Ulang Sakura−lagi.

Bagaikan mantra yang dahsyat, hanya dua kata saja sanggup menjungkir balikkan dunia Kakashi. Ia sudah tidak berpikir lagi di mana ia sekarang, dan sedang apa, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Ia hanya berpusat pada satu orang gadis.

Lengan kokohnya membawa Sakura dalam pelukan hangat, lelaki itu benar-benar bahagia. Tidak ada hal yang ia inginkan selain gadis di pelukannya ini, dan ia sudah mendapatkannya sekarang. Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak ingin hal ini lekas berlalu.

Para tamu undangan terdengar berkasak-kusuk akan hal yang terjadi di depan mereka semua, bukan kah ini pertunangan Kakashi dengan Karin? Kenapa sang pria terlihat lebih mencintai wanita yang ada dalam daftar tamu undangan?

Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan, tak sengaja irisnya melihat sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dalam kerumunan tamu undangan. Kakashi membulatkan iris _heterokrom_ miliknya, ia tahu Sasuke membawa sesuatu yang sekilas terlihat seperti pisau lipat. Dan, lelaki gila itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menghunuskan pisaunya pada Sakura, apalagi dalam kerumunan tamu undangan seperti sekarang ini. Namun sayang, sebelum lelaki itu menusukkannya pada Sakura, Kakashi sudah lebih dulu membalikkan badannya dan menjadikan ia sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Sakura.

 _ **Kyaaa!**_

Sakura menjerit histeris saat melihat tubuh Kakashi bersimbah darah dan jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Sakura yang sebelumnya dalam pelukan Kakashi pun ikut terjatuh.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini terduduk di lantai, gaun yang di kenakannya kini sudah bercampur dengan darah Kakashi.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka laki-laki ini juga tak akan ku biarkan mendapatkanmu, sayang." Ujar Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan, tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha menghentikan Sasuke, mereka terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan bila berani mendekatinya.

Seluruh tamu undangan riuh karena insiden yang tak terduga, para pihak keamanan sudah di hubungi. Pihak keamanan bersama kepolisian sudah melumpuhkan Sasuke dengan menembakkan timah panas di kaki Sasuke, karena lelaki itu berniat kabur.

"Tolong hubungi ambulans, ku mohon" Teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Kakashi!" Teriak Karin histeris. Wanita itu terlalu shok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

" _Sensei_.. ku mohon, bangun lah."

.

.

.

Karin terus menangis dan tak hentinya menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kakashi.

"Kalau saja kau tak datang, mungkin saat ini Kakashi sedang bersama ku, bukan di ruangan itu dengan para dokter dan perawat!" Raung Karin.

Karin mendorong bahu Sakura kasar, namun tidak sampai jatuh karena tubuhnya kini di topang oleh salah satu teman lamanya−Naruto Uzumaki, yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Karin Uzumaki.

"Sudah lah, nee- _chan_ , kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura- _chan_ terus menerus" Bela Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang selama ini ia lakukan, Naruto!" Suara Karin meninggi, tidak terima ada orang yang membela Sakura.

"Cukup" Suara datar khas Minato menginterupsi pertengkaran yang dilakukan kedua buah hatinya.

Seketika suasana yang sebelumnya panas, berangsur-angsur mereda. Lelaki paruh baya itu melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Karin untuk mendekat. Tak mau membuat ayahnya semakin marah, Karin mendekati ayahnya dan memeluk pria itu erat. Gadis itu menumpahkan semua air matanya di dada hangat orang tua tunggalnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan tak hentinya menangis, gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Tak lama berselang, muncul seorang dokter dari ruangan ugd tempat Kakashi berada, dokter tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah mereka semua. Sebelum kemudian, membuka maskernya dan berkata tenang, "Syukur lah, pasien sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Syukur lah. Terima kasih dokter." Ucap Minato mewakili.

"Sama-sama" Balas si dokter berkaca mata tersebut.

"B-boleh kah kami menemuinya, dokter?" Tanya Karin penuh harap, gadis itu ingin segera menemui Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak boleh sekaligus, maksimal dua orang, ya?" Balasnya ramah. "Ah, ada kah dari kalian yang bernama Saki?" Ucap sang dokter sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya berantakan bersimbah air mata, "Saya, dokter" Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Pasien terus menyebut nama nona, akan lebih baik jika nona yang menemuinya lebih dulu. Mungkin dengan sedikit rangsangan dari nona, pasien akan segera sadar" Kata dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

Sakura mengedarkan _emerald_ nya ke sekelilingnya, gadis itu tahu ia tak berhak ada di sini, namun saat ini Kakashi sedang membutuhkannya, akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap "Baik, dokter."

Karin tidak terima, kenapa harus Sakura? Bukan kah selama ini wanita itu selalu menyakiti Kakashi?

Minato yang tahu apa yang akan putrinya lakukan, kembali memeluk Karin dan menenangkannya, kemudian berbisik lirih "Biarkan saja dulu, sayang, saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Kakashi."

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Karin membiarkan Sakura masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang rawat Kakashi, "Baik, tou- _san_."

.

.

.

Air mata Sakura kembali berderai, gadis itu tak kuasa melihat tubuh Kakashi yang berbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya, dan itu semua karena Kakashi melindunginya. Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah ranjang Kakashi, tangannya yang bergetar terulur membelai surai perak _sensei_ yang dicintainya, " _Sensei,_ ku mohon bangun lah, aku belum mendengar jawaban _sensei_ , k-kau masih mencintaiku, kan?

Sakura tahu Kakashi tak akan membalas apa pun, namun gadis itu tetap mengajak Kakashi berbicara, sesekali bibirnya mengecup punggung tangan Kakashi, air mata masih saja belum berhenti mengalir.

"Apa _sensei_ tidak mau melihat ku?" Ucap Sakura putus asa.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu ruang rawat Kakashi dengan perlahan, gadis itu akan pergi ke kafetaria sebentar, namun sebelum ia berbalik pergi, sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Bisa kita bicara, nona Haruno? Sebagai sesama wanita?" Tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura pelan. Perasaannya tidak enak, namun ia menepis semua yang ia pikirkan dan berjalan mengikuti Karin dari belakang.

Karin membawa Sakura ke taman rumah sakit Kyoto, ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Sakura setelahnya.

"Untuk apa kau masih di sini? Apa tak cukup kau menyakiti Kakashi selama ini? Harus kah kau menyakitinya lagi?" Teriak Karin berurai air mata. Wanita itu sudah tidak peduli jika pengunjung taman memperhatikan mereka bedua.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali menangis, "Maafkan aku."

"Bukan padaku kau harus mengatakannya." Karin meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Belum begitu jauh melangkah tiba-tiba Karin berhenti berjalan, tanpa membalikkan badan ia berkata lirih, "Menjauhlah dari kehidupan Kakashi, kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja."

Sepeninggal Karin, Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, "Hiks.. _sensei_."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, gadis itu sengaja bersembunyi. Sakura tidak ingin Karin tahu kalau ia datang kembali, dari balik kaca ruang rawat Kakashi, gadis itu bisa melihat betapa Karin sangat memperhatikan Kakashi. Pantas kah ia bersama pria yang sudah berulang kali ia sakiti? Benar kah kehadirannya hanya akan menyakiti pria itu?

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

 **Cadis E Raizel :**

Kuharap gak akan brakhir dengan SasuHina. wkwkkw..  
Well, hilang sudah rasa penasaranku kak. wkwkw, ohya. Typo masih ada, tp jangan sedih ya#PukPuk  
Kaya'nya penderitaan Su-chan kurang ya, dan aku nunggu scene ituuuuuu.  
Hahahhhaha.  
Aku ngais tanah gak sampe satu hektar kak. Hahhaha. Ohya, nnti kita sambung di BBM geuh.  
Salam cinta dari..  
Istri sahnya Raizel dan Gaara (FIZ :))  
#IniSahMenabuhGenderangPerang

Gak kok dek, ini kan bukan fic SasuHina, jadi tenang aja..

Ah, typo lagi

Ah, aku emang gak terlalu mau nyiksa Sasu-chan, kasian kan?

Kirain udah dapet berapa hektar :P

Salam balik dari..

Istri kedua Raizel dan selingkuhan Gaara ^^V

#Siapperang

 **Kafuunyan :**

Hiks, aku baper :'v  
Aku baper per... per laper #plakk  
Tapi kok pas liat Sasuke tersakiti jadi kasihan ya. Padahal di chap sebelumnya pen liat Sasuke menderita ¶ *inikahnamanyacinta(?) #plaaak  
yosh lanjuttt!

Khekhe akhirnya bisa deketin Sasuke-kun~~~

Baper apa laper?

Itu gak seberapa menderita kok Sasu-chan nya

Ini udah di lanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

 **phi hatake :**

wuaaa...thor-san akhirnya update juga...  
tapi...tapi...chap depan jngan bkin kaka sma saku dulu ya..ya..ya...#devilsmile#  
bikin itu saku berjuang pke banget(lo perlu pe ngesot2,guling2,to salto 1x-an) bwat dpt kashi biar dya ngasain sakiiiiiitnya kashi slma ni...oya thor tar lo kashi jdi maen ktmpat kmu bilangin sruh maen ktmpatku jga ya(mo ku kenalin ma camer kkkkkkk)...ya dah semangat trus biar updatenya nggak ngaret ok...ok..ok...

Ya nih akhirnya balik, setelah sekian lama tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan #plak

Pengen liat perjuangan Saku ya? Nanti aku pikirkan, kalau mau kasih saran boleh kok lewat pm

Errr.. kayaknya km berlebihan deh, Kashi gak bakal biarin Saku guling2 di tanah.. :P

Iya, iya

Enak aja, Kashi udah punya dua istri tau jadi jangan ngarep jadi istri ketiga! #mencak2

Uwaahhh.. Ini update terkilat sepanjang perjalanan hidup ku tau

Selamat membaca ya, dan semoga gak mengecewakan

Kalau mau kasih saran tentang perjuangan Saku, boleh kok pm aja


	9. Chapter 9

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide Pasaran, Eyd mungkin tidak sesuai dan banyak ranjau bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung fic ini, Imouto ku tersayang a.k.a **Miss Hyuuga Hatake** , Adek ku yang bandel a.k.a **Cadis E Raizel** dan semua reader yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari chapter pertama sampai terakhir, buat yang udah fav dan follow..

Thanks a lot

dan

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Batasku Chapter 9

Gelap malam menemani langkah kakinya yang terasa berat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan liquid bening tak hentinya meluncur mulus dari manik seindah _emerald_ yang biasanya bersinar cerah. Kini, hidupnya berubah dalam sekejap mata, apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi dan apa yang Karin katakan di taman rumah sakit kembali berputar di kepala pinknya tanpa bisa dicegah.

" _Untuk apa kau masih di sini? Apa tak cukup kau menyakiti Kakashi selama ini? Haruskah kau menyakitinya lagi?"_

Sakura mencengkeram surai pink-nya sendiri−frustasi.

" _Menjauhlah dari kehidupan Kakashi, kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja."_

Namun, hal yang pernah dikatakan sahabatnya menyadarkan Sakura dari keterpurukan.

" _Aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin sensei masih sangat mencintaimu, berjuanglah, Forehead!"_

" _Tapi kalau kau tak berjuang, kau dan senseilah yang akan menderita seumur hidup, sudah saatnya kalian bahagia, Forehead!"_

Salahkah ia yang berusaha meraih kembali cinta yang mantan dosennya itu tawarkan? Gadis itu hanya tak ingin menyesal nantinya. Namun, melihat kekasih hatinya tergolek tak berdaya benar-benar membuat ia jatuh dalam jurang kehancuran yang paling dalam—dan karena dirinyalah Kakashi mengalami hal menyakitkan itu. Sakura hanya tak ingin kehilangan Kakashi, tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benaknya hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa adanya lelaki itu di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak akan sanggup membayangkan hal buruk itu terjadi. Tapi, bila kehadirannya hanya akan menyakiti lelaki itu, masih sanggupkah ia bertahan?

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" Sakura meneriakkan satu nama yang selalu ada untuknya meski berulang kali gadis itu menyakitinya. Desau angin dan gugurnya daun momiji menjadi saksi bisu betapa gadis itu teramat frustasi. Sakura jatuh berlutut di atas trotoar, ia bahkan sudah melupakan sakitnya tergores jalanan yang kasar, dengan membabi-buta ia cengkeram surai pinknya sendiri hingga kusut, bahkan ada beberapa helai yang berjatuhan. Kakashi tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura bertindak demikian, andai saja lelaki itu tidak terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit karena melindunginya.

Sakura terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari awal sudah memperhatikannya sedari awal.

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya saat didapati sepasang kaki yang berdiri persis di hadapannya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu siapa pemiliknya. Sakura beringsut mundur menghindari Sasuke, ia tak mau kembali pada lelaki itu. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Tidak setelah lelaki itu menyakitinya dan juga Kakashi.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ ,— _bukankah seharusnya Sasuke-kun ada di penjara?"_ Lidahnya terasa kelu saat menyebut nama lelaki yang sempat menghiasi hidupnya dulu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati gadis di hadapannya bergetar ketakutan. Setiap ketakutan yang Sakura tunjukan merupakan salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Ia senang menekan gadis itu, karena dengan demikian ia bisa mengontrol Sakura sesuka hatinya.

"Apa yang ku inginkan?" Ujar lelaki itu mengulang apa yang Sakura ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura yang sudah jatuh terduduk di jalanan, lelaki itu meraih dagu Sakura kasar hingga meninggalkan jejak merah.

"Ah!" Gadis itu terpekik pelan saat merasakan cengkeraman Sasuke di dagunya semakin erat.

Lelaki itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, "Kaulah yang ku inginkan."

Sakura membulatkan kedua _emerald_ nya terkejut, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang mantan kekasihnya itu inginkan. Namun, mendengar langsung dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan. Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah lelaki yang selama ini ia kenal, pria itu memang kerap kali bertindak kasar padanya dulu. Tapi, lelaki ini terlihat jauh lebih—kejam.

Melihat Sakura-nya terdiam mematung membuat Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan baik. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celana yang sudah sejak awal ia siapkan, kemudian membekap mulut dan hidung gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura berusaha memberontak saat merasakan aroma yang terasa familiar baginya, bekerja sebagai salah satu perawat membuat ia mengenali dengan mudah apa yang ia hirup saat ini—obat bius. Ia sudah berusaha menendang kaki Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan lelaki di depannya. Saat ini tenaganya sudah habis, ia lemas, mungkin obatnya sudah mulai bereaksi. Seringai yang terbit dari bibir bungsu Uchiha tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ia ingat sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menjemputnya.

Sasuke membopong tubuh ramping Sakura di pundaknya, kemudian lelaki itu berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah terparkir manis disisi jalan yang terlihat sepi ini. Hal yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah awal untuk membawa kembali Sakura-nya yang berusaha kabur darinya. Jangan pernah berharap bisa keluar dari hidupnya dengan semudah itu.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung-burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon menambah indah suasana pagi di kota Kyoto yang padat aktifitas. Awan kelabu sedikit menutupi eksistensi sang mentari tapi tak benar-benar menenggelamkannya. Semilir angin di awal musim gugur yang masuk lewat celah jendela membawa kesejukan tersendiri. Namun, hal tersebut tak membuat hati lelaki yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu menjadi lebih damai. Karena sejatinya bukan hal itu yang bisa membuat ia tersenyum damai memandang dunia, hanya Saki-nya lah yang dapat melakukannya. Ia kembali mengingat pernyataan cinta yang gadisnya deklarasikan di malam pertunangannya dengan Karin, dan tangis bahagia Sakura di pelukannya kembali merasuki ingatan lelaki bersurai perak itu.

Ia mencengkeram selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, pandangan matanya kosong menatap ke luar jendela. Apa yang Karin katakan dua hari yang lalu masih jelas terngiang di telinganya. Benarkah Sakura meninggalkannya lagi? Bukankah gadis itu sudah membalas cintanya?

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Karin memandang sedih orang yang dicintainya tergolek tak berdaya di hadapannya. Wanita itu kembali merasakan denyutan nyeri di dadanya saat mengingat penyebab Kakashi tak membuka matanya hingga kini. Sakura Haruno—gadis yang sangat Kakashi cintai dari dulu bahkan hingga lelaki itu akan bertunangan dengannya. Andai Sakura tidak datang malam itu, mungkin lelaki di depannya ini sudah menjadi miliknya dan tak akan mengalami semua ini. Kenapa setelah apa yang gadis pink itu lakukan pada Kakashi, pria itu masih saja melindunginya? Apakah ia tak cukup untuk menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya?_

 _Gerakan jemari Kakashi membawa Karin kembali ke alam nyata. Iris_ heterokrom _yang lama terpejam akhirnya terbuka kembali. Refleks, wanita itu menggenggam jemari Kakashi dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi._

" _Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Kakashi, " Ujar Karin dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya._

" _Saki, " Ucap Kakashi lirih, suaranya masih terdengar serak karena tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit._

 _Bukan nama Karin yang disebut, melainkan nama gadis yang sudah membuat Kakashi menjadi seperti ini. Wanita itu berusaha menekan perasaannya yang semakin sakit, ia yang selama ini menjaga Kakashi, namun kenapa nama wanita lain yang pria itu ucapkan begitu membuka mata?_

" _Kakashi, " Wanita Uzumaki itu mengusap pipi Kakashi sayang, ia ingin menyadarkan lelaki di hadapannya bahwa ia lah yang selama ini menjaganya, bukan gadis Haruno itu._

 _Kakashi memandang lekat wanita di depannya, ternyata bukan gadis yang dicintainya yang pertama kali ia lihat, melainkan Karin Uzumaki._

" _Karin?" Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan_ heterokrom _miliknya menyapu seisi ruangan berharap mendapati keberadaan gadisnya. Namun nihil, hanya Karin seorang yang menungguinya di ruangan berkelebihan aroma obat itu._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Wanita itu mengabaikan pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya, bukannya ia tidak tahu apa yang Kakashi cari, ia hanya tak ingin hatinya semakin sakit._

" _Di mana Sakura?" Percuma saja. Karena pada akhirnya hanya gadis merah jambu itulah yang Kakashi inginkan._

" _Sakura—dia—" Terselip sedikit keraguan di hatinya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lelaki tampan di depannya._

 _Lelaki perak itu tahu ada yang Karin sembunyikan, terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang gelisah dan gerakkan tangannya yang memilin ujung blazer yang dikenakannya. Namun, Kakashi diam saja, ia akan menanti apa yang wanita bersurai merah itu ingin katakan._

" _Dia pergi, " Dan satu kebohongan meluncur mulus dari bibir putri sulung Minato Namikaze itu._

" _Apa maskudmu?" Kata Kakashi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar._

" _Dia meninggalkanmu, Kakashi, " Dengan diikuti kebohongan lain yang menyertainya._

" _Tidak mungkin, " Ujar Kakashi datar, berusaha mengelak kebenaran yang di sampaikan mantan calon tunangannya._

" _Dia akan ada di sini saat kau meregang nyawa kalau memang dia tidak meninggalkanmu, Kakashi!" Teriak Karin kencang, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. "Hanya aku yang ada untukmu, bukan gadis itu, kenapa kau masih tak mau mengerti juga, Kakashi, " Wanita itu berucap lirih._

 _Lelaki itu diam saja, memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya, Saki-nya akan ada saat ia membuka mata kalau memang gadis itu masih di sini menunggunya. Namun kembali ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tak mempercayai semua ucapan Karin. Memang benar Sakura saat ini tak ada dalam jangkauan matanya, tapi ia percaya satu hal, gadis itu tak akan mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa alasan, apalagi semenjak Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Kakashi, ia yang paling tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya._

" _Aku ingin beristirahat, pergilah, " Ucap Kakashi sembari menarik selimut sebatas dada, sebelum kemudian tidur menyamping membelakangi wanita itu._

 _Wanita Uzumaki itu menekan dadanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri saat mendapati penolakan dari lelaki di hadapannya, lelaki yang ada dalam jangkauannya namun tak dapat ia sentuh dengan mudahnya. Awan mendung sudah membayangi manik seindah_ ruby _yang terbingkai kaca mata merah yang di kenakannya, perlahan butiran air mata benar-benar jatuh dengan sendirinya meski sekuat tenaga ia tahan._

" _Baiklah, " Ujar Karin akhirnya. Wanita itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang yang Kakashi tempati dan melangkah dengan berat hati dari ruangan itu._

 _Sungguh, lelaki itu tak mau menyakiti wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri lebih dalam lagi. Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku, Karin, kau berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang tulus mencintaimu."_

 _Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati, Kakashi memutar tubuhnya—terlentang, kedua matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang di tempatinya, menerawang jauh, "Kau di mana, sayang?"_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

" _Tou_ - _sensei_ , " Ujar Kakashi terkejut dengan kedatangan mantan _sensei_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Lelaki itu berusaha mendudukan dirinya, meski luka di pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri bila ia paksakan untuk bergerak.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri, Kakashi, " Kata Minato memperingatkan, begitu melihat gerakan mantan muridnya yang hendak duduk begitu ia memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" Tanya Minato begitu mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Kakashi.

"Sudah lebih baik, _sensei_ , " Jawab lelaki itu canggung. Hal yang terjadi kemarin mau tak mau membuat ia merasa tak enak hati pada mantan _sensei-_ nya itu. Pria paruh baya di hadapannya benar-benar mengharapkannya menikahi Karin dan menjadikannya menantu.

"Hal yang terjadi kemarin jangan sampai membuatmu tak enak hati dan membuatmu berhenti menganggapku ayah, Kakashi, " Ujar lelaki paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, _tou-san_ , " Kakashi tersenyum tulus. " _Tou-san_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, " Lelaki itu menundukan kepalanya, perasaan bersalah menggelayuti pikirannya sepanjang ia membuka mata.

"Sudahlah, _tou-san_ yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena sudah memaksa untuk bertunangan dengan Karin, sedangkan kau sudah mempunyai pilihan sendiri, " Lelaki bersurai blonde itu berujar panjang lebar.

" _Tou-san_ , bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Ucap Kakashi hati-hati.

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah selama aku di sini, tak pernah sekali pun Sakura datang?"

Minato menautkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu nona Haruno itu?"

Lelaki bersurai perak itu menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

Minato terlihat mengingat sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan tenang, "Setelah kejadian yang kau alami, ia ada di sini, bahkan ia sempat masuk ke ruanganmu selepas masa kritismu lewat—" Jeda sejenak, pria paruh baya itu terlihat menimbang apakah akan mengatakan kebenaran yang ia lihat pada mantan muridnya itu, "—terakhir yang _tou-san_ tahu, ia pergi berdua dengan Karin, entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. "

Kakashi diam mendengarkan apa yang _sensei_ nya ucapkan, tak sedikit pun berniat menyela. Namun, otak jeniusnya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang melatarbelakangi kepergian Sakura dari sisinya, sekarang ia paham apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia tertidur dan tak sadarkan diri.

" _Tou-san_ , apakah hari ini Karin akan datang?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu, bahkan tadi pagi ia sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Kakashi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, ia akan bertanya langsung pada Karin kalau begitu.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis, kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat di masing-masing tiang ranjang yang di tidurinya. Sudut bibirnya yang robek sedikit membiru akibat tamparan yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Gadis itu hanya berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya saat Sasuke mencumbuinya dengan paksa semalam. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain pun tak luput dari kekejaman Sasuke, lengannya membiru karena lelaki itu mencengkeramnya terlalu kasar, tak berbeda jauh dengan perutnya, terdapat garis hitam memanjang bekas luka yang telah mengering akibat goresan benda tajam .

Ternyata apa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah mimpi, ia benar-benar tertangkap dan kini terkurung dalam apartemen mewah mantan kekasihnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya itu memiliki unit apartemen mewah di kota Kyoto. Tapi, hal itu bukanlah yang terpenting saat ini. Kini, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dan lari dari genggaman Sasuke.

Gadis musim semi itu meringis saat berusaha menggerakan tangannya, ternyata Sasuke mengikatnya dengan kencang, bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuatnya kepayahan. Namun, ia tak putus asa, ia harus kembali pada Kakashi. Berbicara tentang lelaki itu membuat hatinya sakit kembali, tapi ia percaya Kakashi tak akan menolaknya meski ia yang menyebabkan lelaki itu berakhir di ruang UGD.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya hingga membuat ikatannya sedikit longgar, setelah satu tangannya bisa bebas, gadis itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelengggu pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, kini ia hanya perlu mengendap dan pergi dari apartemen yang sudah beberapa hari ini memenjarakannya. Gadis itu baru saja akan membuka handle pintu saat Sasuke sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Sakura terjengit kaget saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke di depannya, ditambah lagi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , " Ucap Sakura takut. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mundur mencoba menghindari lelaki itu.

Dengan seringai yang masih dipertahankannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

Sakura masih berjalan mundur tanpa tahu ia sudah terpojok. Sebelum akhirnya, lelaki emo itu menerjang Sakura tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang, kedua tangan lelaki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan lengan kokohnya.

"Mencoba kabur, eh?"

"Lepaskan aku, " Sakura menendang keberbagai arah berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lelaki Uchiha itu, sedangkan kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari bibir Sasuke yang berusaha menciumnya secara paksa.

Sasuke melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan Sakura, ia berniat mengambil tali yang ada di dekatnya untuk kembali mengikat gadis itu seperti sebelumnya. Namun, hal tersebut justru dimanfaatkan gadis pink itu untuk meraih vas bunga yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjang.

Lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura, hingga hantaman benda keras mengenai kepalanya dan membuat ia terhuyung ke belakang dan membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sakura.

"Brengsek!" Maki Sasuke sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya terasa kabur, ia bahkan bisa melihat Sakura berubah menjadi empat di matanya. Lalaki itu berjalan terhuyung akibat sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Sakura memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk berlari ke arah pintu, namun sayang sebelum ia sempat mencapianya sebuah tarikan kuat dari belakang menghentikannya.

"Mau ke mana, sialan!" Teriak Sasuke mendesis marah, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Ia benar-benar pusing, namun ia tak akan melepaskan gadisnya semudah itu.

Sakura menyentakkan tangan lelaki itu sekuat tenaga, sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh tegap itu ke belakang hingga tersungkur. Berterimakasihlah pada luka yang sudah gadis itu buat, hingga membuat lelaki macam Sasuke Uchiha jatuh tak berdaya.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sedikit pun, gadis itu berlari menjauhi Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan lelaki itu yang kini sedang mengerang kesakitan akibat perbuatannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Daun pintu yang terbuka memaksa Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia memandang datar siapa yang baru saja menganggu lamunannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kakashi?" Seperti de javu, pertanyaan serupa dari orang yang sama kembali diajukan padanya.

"Tidak terlalu baik, " Lelaki itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela.

Karin tersenyum kecut, ia jelas paham dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan, bukan tubuhnya yang dalam kedaan buruk, tapi hatinya, dan ia juga tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Aku membawakan sup miso, makanan kesukaanmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukai makanan rumah sakit, jadi aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu, " Ujar Karin sembari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah nakas.

Karin sedang menata makanan yang ia bawa saat Kakashi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang sanggup membuatnya merasakan ribuan jarum kasat mata yang mendera jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Karin?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa melihat langsung pada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?" Jawab wanita itu, tentu saja ia hanya berpura-pura mengingat ia paham betul apa yang lelaki itu tanyakan.

"Tak perlu berbohong padaku, Karin, " Lelaki bermanik _heterokrom_ itu memalingkan wajah dan memandang tajam wanita yang berdiri gelisah di depannya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Kakashi, " Ucap Karin terbata. Apa kebohongannya akan terbongkar secepat ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Karin Uzumaki!" Teriak Kakashi. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah mencabut selang infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya secara paksa hingga membuat darah merembes menuruni tangannya dan menimbulkan titik-titik merah di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi?!" Wanita itu berteriak histeris melihat banyaknya darah yang mengotori lantai. Ia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu—berusaha menenangkan, "Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri, aku akan memanggil perawat seka—"

"Kau pikir aku akan mati hanya karena ini?" Potong lelaki itu, tak membiarkan wanita bermanik _ruby_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kakashi memandang tangannya yang masih mengalirkan darah, "kau tahu pasti apa yang bisa membuatku mati menderita, Karin!" Lelaki itu berteriak ditengah rasa pening yang menderanya, luka di pinggang yang belum tertutup sempurna dan juga kehilangan banyak darah membuat ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya berlutut di hadapan Karin, "Ku mohon, katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura dan di mana ia berada saat ini."

Wanita berkaca mata itu menutup mulutnya berusaha meredam tangisanya sendiri, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar mengoyak hati, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat dirinya diacuhkan Kakashi. Lelaki bersurai perak itu mau membuang harga dirinya dan berlutut si hadapannya hanya demi wanita yang sudah berulang kali menyakitinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakashi? Berdirilah, " Karin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya memegang bahu kokoh yang kini terlihat begitu menderita.

"Kumohon, Karin, biarkan aku mengejar──" Ucapan lelaki itu tak dapat selesai dengan sempurna akibat kesadarannya yang sudah diambang batas, ia terlampau kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Karin Uzumaki hanya bisa berteriak memanggil lelaki yang kini sudah tergolek tak berdaya di hadapannya dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

Karin hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan saat melihat betapa menderitanya Kakashi tanpa kehadiran Sakura disisinya. Wanita itu berjanji akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saat Kakashi sudah bangun nanti, ia tak akan sanggup melihat lelaki itu menderita lebih jauh lagi. Ia rela menekan perasaannya dan merelakan Kakashi untuk bersama gadis yang dicintainya. Karena hakikat cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah kerelaan membiarkan orang yang kita cintainya bahagia bersama orang lain yang juga mencintainya.

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama dianggurin, maafkan daku #nangis guling-guling.

Awalnya chap ini akan dijadikan 'ending' tapi setelah diketik ternyata gak memungkinkan, jadi ya masih to be continued di chap 9 ini..

Terimakasih buat adekku aka Bang Kise Ganteng, imouto-ku yang ngakunya imut, phihatake01, Hatake 54 : yang udah menghantuiku baik lewat bbm, pm atau pun review buat update fic ini. Dan seperti inilah jadinya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.. kalau kecewa boleh kok demo

Arisha Hatake : Yes, senpai! Dan terimakasih supportnya

Ririsakura : Masa sih? Terimakasih pujiannya. Jangan emosi ya, ini Sakuranya udah sadar kok :D

Well, walaupun papi gak sama Saku, tapi papi gak bakalan sama kamu, karena papi Sasu cuma miliku wkwkw #ketawa setan

Ini sudah diupdate ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Hatake09 : Ini udah dilanjutin ya, happy reading dan semoga tidak mengecewakan

Miss Hyuuga Hatake : Err.. kamu ngomong apa, imouto? Gak masalah kok, udah biasa da.. #nangis

Aku juga seneng sasusaku putus, karena saku cuma milik kakashi, di benakku tentunya.

Kalo kurang piknik, ajak aja, lol

Jujur nee juga baper pas ngetik chap 8

Ini udah dilanjut ya, imouto..


	10. Chapter 10

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide Pasaran, Eyd mungkin tidak sesuai dan banyak ranjau bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Batasku Chapter 10

Kakashi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tak tenang, sepanjang jalan hanya nama kekasihnya yang selalu ia gumamkan, lelaki itu benar-benar khawatir. Dan hatinya yang sudah sakit menjadi semakin panas saat mendapati fakta bahwa Karin yang mengusir Sakura dari sisinya. Kalau saja wanita di sebelahnya ini bukanlah putri _sensei_ panutannya, mungkin lelaki perak ini akan membuat perhitungan dengan Karin. Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti gadisnya.

"Kau di mana, sayang?" Gumam Kakashi ditengah kegiatannya mengenderai mesin beroda empat itu. _Heterokrom_ miliknya tak henti-hentinya menyisir jalanan yang ia lewati. Tak ingin ada yang terlewat sedikit pun.

"Sakura pasti akan baik-baik saja, Kakashi, " Ucap Karin berusaha menenangkan, yang sayangnya tak berhasil sama sekali, justru membuat api amarah di hati lelaki itu makin berkobar.

"Diam, Karin!" Bentak Kakashi. "Kau yang membuat Saki pergi dariku!" Lelaki itu menghentikan laju mobilnya mendadak, untung saja di belakang mereka tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas hingga tak terjadi kecelakaan beruntun.

Wanita bersurai merah itu diam seketika, apa yang lelaki di sebelahnya ucapkan memang benar adanya, ia yang membuat Sakura pergi karena kata-katanya. Namun, ia melakukan itu semua karena ia mencintai Kakashi dan tak ingin Sakura menyakiti lelaki itu lebih dari ini.

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya gusar, tak seharusnya ia membentak wanita di sebelahnya, "Maafkan aku, Karin, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu—" kata-katanya menggantung di ujung lidah, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa tercubit, "gadis itu tak pernah hilang dari pandanganku, dan saat ini aku tak tahu di mana ia berada, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya."

Kakashi mencengkeram setir kencang, lelaki jenius itu buntu, tak bisa berpikir jernih saat tahu kekasihnya tak dalam jangkauannya, ia tundukan kepalanya dalam, "Aku sangat mencintainya, Karin. "

Karin tersenyum sendu, ia tahu Kakashi sedang menangis saat ini, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar, tak sedikit pun ia melihat keadaan lelaki itu sehancur ini. Ternyata, kehilangan seorang Sakura sanggup membuat pria Hatake itu hancur lebur tak bersisa. Karin sangat mencintai lelaki itu, tapi melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita membuat ia juga ikut merasakan sakitnya.

Wanita itu mengusap bahu Kakashi, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada lelaki yang biasanya berdiri tegap itu, "Aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja, ia gadis yang kuat."

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Karin, ia paksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu, karena dia gadisku."

Terasa perih di dadanya, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga, ia tak boleh egois, saat ini kebahagiaan Kakashi'lah yang paling utama, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah, luka yang Sasuke buat di tubuhnya cukup membuat ia mengalami kesusahan. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari iris _emerald_ nya, ia membutuhkan Kakashi saat ini. Gadis musim semi itu mengusap pipinya yang dibanjiri liquid bening, ia harus kuat. Ia harus segera menemui Kakashi.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua manik indahnya melihat sekelebat bayangan Kakashi dan Karin di dalam mobil di sisi jalan. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum cerah. Dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa ia berusaha mengejar mobil yang sudah mulai berjalan itu. Sakura menangis saat ia jatuh tersandung dan membuat kakinya berdarah. _Emerald_ nya semakin dibanjiri air mata, ia ingin berteriak memanggil kekasihnya namun tak sanggup, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat ini.

"K-kashi, " Ucap Sakura tanpa suara, hanya getaran bibir saja, entah kenapa disaat seperti sekarang justru ia kehilangan suaranya.

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya kasar, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan kembali mencoba mengejar mobil Kakashi. Mungkin terdengar mustahil untuk mengejar mobil dengan kakinya yang terluka, namun ia yakin bahwa Kakashi akan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan pencarian kita, " Ucap Kakashi sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Baiklah, " Karin kembali memasang sabuk pengaman yang sempat ia lepaskan. Dan, tanpa sengaja manik _ruby_ -nya melihat bayangan gadis berambut pink yang kini terlihat jatuh bangun mengejar mereka di balik spion mobil.

Kakashi yang tak tahu sama sekali tetap mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak. Seperti ada yang berusaha menghentikannya, namun ia abaikan, saat ini keselamatan Sakura'lah yang paling penting.

Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu tak melepaskan sedikit pun perhatiannya pada gadis yang ia yakini adalah Sakura. Setengah hatinya menginginkan ia memperingatkan Kakashi agar menghentikan mobilnya, namun sisi egoisnya menginginkan Kakashi kembali menjadi miliknya. Karin meremas kedua tangannya, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan gelisahnya. Setelah dapat berpikir dengan jernih, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk—

"Kakashi, berhenti!" Teriak Karin tiba-tiba.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu mengerem mobilnya mendadak hingga membuat keduanya terlempar ke depan, andai saja mereka tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang kini duduk dengan gelisah di kursi sebelahnya, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku melihat Sakura, " Ujar Karin akhirnya.

Kakashi membolakan kedua matanya—terkejut, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku melihat Sakura di belakang kita, " Ulang wanita itu lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pria itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan tidak sabar, ia bahkan membanting pintu mobil saat berusaha keluar. Nafasnya seakan terhenti saat ini, beberapa puluh meter di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang gadis yang akan selalu menjadi magnet baginya. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh, ia tidak malu untuk menangis saat ini, karena rasa bahagianya jauh lebih besar dari rasa malunya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri gadisnya, gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah dengannya, namun peduli setan dengan mereka, saat ini ia hanya ingin mendekap erat tubuh gadisnya—tulang rusuknya.

Sakura hampir saja kehabisan napas saat berusaha mengejar mobil yang dikendarai kekasihnya, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat tak bisa mengejar Kakashi. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian bibirnya melukiskan senyum manis saat tahu pria itu menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia tahu, bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, Kakashi akan selalu datang dan melindunginya.

Kakashi berlari sekuat tenaganya, tak ingin membuat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah mengabaikan pandangan bertanya yang orang-orang layangkan padanya dan beberapa ada yang mengupat padanya, namun masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan, prioritasnya saat ini hanya satu──Sakura. Pria bersurai perak itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sudah sampai di hadapan Sakura, napasnya naik turun kelelahan. Saat ini tak ada hal apa pun yang ia ingin selain Sakura-nya.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Tanpa kata dan tanpa peringatan apa pun, Kakashi menerjang Sakura dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya, memberikan tempat yang paling aman untuk gadisnya seorang. Ia menyurukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadisnya. Meski keadaan Sakura kacau, namun di matanya gadis itu tetaplah gadis yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Tak mampu menahan diri lagi, lelaki tampan itu menurunkan maskernya dan menghujani seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi, mulai dari kening, turun ke pipi pucatnya dan berakhir di bibir gadisnya.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya saat maniknya melihat lebam di sudut bibir Sakura, ia usap luka yang sudah mengering itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini, sayang?"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, tak ada satu pun kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pucatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kakashi memicingkan matanya melihat semua luka yang didapat kekasih yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan, ia masih belum berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saat ini, gadis itu hanya bisa merangsek ke pelukan guru tercintanya──meminta perlindungan. Namun, bibir tipisnya melafalkan satu nama yang seketika membuat darah Kakashi naik ke ubun-ubun.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ , " Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kakashi.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti gadisnya, termasuk pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Persetan dengan kedudukan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, siapa pun yang berani menyakiti belahan jiwanya maka mereka harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghapus air mata di wajah cantik kekasihnya, kembali dikecup bibir gadisnya sekilas, lelaki itu benar-benar sudah melupakan di mana mereka sekarang. Nyatanya para pejalan kaki yang melintasi mereka tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

"Ayo kita kembali, " Kakashi mengurai pelukannya namun tak melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah merasa lebih tenang saat ini, sekarang ada Kakashi yang akan selalu menjaganya dari bahaya apa pun yang akan menyakitinya.

Lelaki dewasa itu menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke mobilnya, ia tahu kekasihnya saat ini lelah dan terluka. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya, menyamankan posisinya di gendongan kekasih tampannya.

Dari kejauhan Karin menangis melihat kebahagiaan yang direguk Kakashi dan Sakura. Memang, hatinya masih sakit saat melihat kebersamaan mereka tapi melihat senyum bahagia orang yang dicintainya membuat sudut hatinya ikut mengahangat.

"Karin, " Panggil Kakashi setelah sampai di depan mobil mereka.

"Ah, Kakashi, " Jawab Karin kikuk, ia malu saat tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan keduanya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Pria Hatake itu meninggalkan Karin setelah menyapanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berjalan memutar ke sisi mobil. Kakashi menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dan dengan lembut, lelaki itu mendudukan gadisnya di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Karin.

Karin yang mengerti posisinya sengaja duduk di jok belakang, ia tak ingin mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang bahagia di depannya. Ia ikut bahagia saat Kakashi tersenyum meski hatinya sendiri terasa nyeri.

Lelaki dewasa itu memasangkan sabuk mengaman di tubuh kekasihnya, diusapnya pipi Sakura sayang. Dengkuran halus dapat Kakashi dengar dari gadisnya, menandakan sang gadis sudah menuju ke alam mimpi, ia tahu kekasihnya telah melewati masa yang sulit tanpanya. Kemudian, Kakashi menundukan wajahnya dan mencium kening gadisnya lembut. Lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas sedikit pun dari bibir tipisnya.

Wanita bersurai merah itu sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela, ia tak mau melihat apa yang Kakashi lakukan pada Sakura yang hanya akan membuat jantungnya semakin nyeri, mungkin memandang guguran daun momiji lebih baik baginya. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk berusaha melupakan rasa cintanya yang sudah terlanjur dalam pada lelaki itu, dan ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukannya, karena ia tahu tak ada wanita yang bisa membuat Kakashi bahagia selain gadis yang kini tertidur di sebelah Kakashi.

.

.

.

Kakashi membaringkan tubuh lemas gadisnya di ranjang yang biasa ia tempati di apartemen Karin. Diselimutinya Sakura agar tak merasa kedinginan, setelahnya tangan hangatnya mengusap surai pink gadisnya sayang.

"Karin, tolong bersihkan tubuh Sakura, aku tak mungkin melakukannya, 'kan?" Ucap Kakashi sembari memandang wanita merah itu.

Karin Uzumaki menerbitkan senyumnya, "Tentu saja."

"Aku akan ke bawah dan membuatkannya bubur, " Kakashi kembali memandang wajah lelah kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap, tak melepaskan sedikit pun matanya dari Sakura.

Karin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum sakit, "Baiklah, "— _apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama saat aku dalam keadaan seperti Sakura, Kakashi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kakashi Hatake meninggalakan Sakura berdua dengan Karin di kamar lelaki itu, setelah menutup pintu ia mengeluarkan telpon yang ada di saku celananya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia menelpon orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas luka yang Sakura rasakan.

"Ini aku Kakashi, Sasuke. Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, datanglah padaku, jangan pernah sekali pun kau menyakiti Sakura—aku akan datang menemuimu."

Karin yang hendak keluar kamar mendengar semua yang Kakashi ucapkan dengan seorang lelaki yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke, orang yang pernah membuat Kakashi terbaring di rumah sakit tempo hari.

Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke kamar dan menemui kekasihnya, saat didapati Karin sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Ada apa, Karin?"

"Apa kau akan menemui lelaki itu, Kakashi?" Tanya wanita beriris _ruby_ itu, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya sedikit pun.

Kakashi terjengit kaget, namun dapat ia tutupi dengan wajah datar yang dimilikinya, "Hn."

"A-apa aku boleh ikut, Kakashi?" Karin menggigit bibirnya cemas, takut akan penolakan yang lelaki itu berikan padanya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Karin, tolong jaga Saki untukku, " Putus Kakashi. Walau bagaimana pun ia menyayangi wanita itu sebagaimana ia menyayangi Naruto, tak sedikit pun ia ingin melibatkan Karin dalam bahaya.

"T-tapi, Kakashi—" Ucapan Karin terhenti di ujung lidah, ia terkejut dengan apa yang Kakashi lakukan padanya, tubuhnya bahkan sudah mematung saking terkejutnya.

"Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Karin, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, " Didekapnya erat tubuh kaku Karin dalam pelukannya, ini bukanlah pelukan yang sama dengan apa yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya, ini hanyalah pelukan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya di dada bidang Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Engh, " Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan _emerald_ miliknya membuka, di pandanginya langit-langit kamar yang bukan miliknya, namun juga bukan milik Sasuke yang menyekapnya kemarin. Ia mengingat semuanya, usahanya kabur dari tangan Sasuke dan berakhir dengan bertemu kekasihnya, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah saat berada dalam gendongan Kakashi. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa pun. Gadis itu juga memandang tubuhnya yang sudah lebih bersih dan juga merasa lebih baik.

"Kau sudang bangun?"

Sakura mengalihkan matanya pada sumber suara, di dapatinya Karin tengah tersenyum manis padanya, "I-iya."

Gadis musim semi itu mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak di dapatinya Kakashi.

"Kalau yang kau cari adalah Kakashi, ia tak ada di sini sekarang, " Ucap Karin seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis di hadapannya. Wanita merah itu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

Sakura terdiam saat tebakan Karin tepat sasaran, "Di mana _sensei_ sekarang, Karin- _san_?"

"Dia—" Karin terlihat tengah menimbang apakah ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu atau ia sembunyikan semuanya hingga Kakashi kembali.

Sakura masih memandang Karin dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia menemui Sasuke, " Jawab Karin pendek.

"A-apa?!" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang wanita di hadapannya katakan. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan sedikit pun raut cemas di wajahnya cantiknya. Ia tak ingin Kakashi kembali mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sakura. Gadis itu takut Kakashi akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan _sensei,_ Karin—" Ujar Sakura setelah bisa terlepas dari rasa terkejut yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa.

Karin menahan pundak Sakura dan memandangnya dalam, "Jangan! Kakashi memintaku menjagamu di sini."

Gadis musim semi itu menampik tangan Karin di pundaknya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia memandang balik manik _ruby_ di depannya, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Kakashi, " Satu air mata lolos dari manik hijau indahnya, "aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku—aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Karin menghembuskan napas lelah, ternyata gadis keras kepala seperti inilah yang Kakashi cintai dan yang mati-matian lelaki itu jaga.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan saat Kakashi tiba di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan mengangkat dagunya angkuh, khas Uchiha. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri dengan tenang dan memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" Tanya Kakashi memulai. Datar dan dingin namun sarat akan emosi didalamnya.

"Mauku?" Lagi. Bibirnya melukis seringai di wajah tampannya, " aku yakin kau paham apa yang kuinginkan."

"Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Sakura pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu, " Balas Kakashi santai. Lelaki ini berusaha menahan geraman atas apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, ia tak ingin gegabah.

"Aku tak memintamu menyerahkannya padaku, karena aku yang akan mengambilnya dengan paksa."

Darah Kakashi mendidih, apa yang dikatakan lelaki Uchiha di hadapannya benar-benar seperti bensin yang menyulut emosinya. Cih! Jangan pernah berharap Kakashi akan melepaskan Sakura dari hidupnya. Cukup satu kali ia membiarkan Sasuke memiliki gadisnya dulu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Saat ini Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya, tak akan pernah ia membiarkan lelaki manapun mengambilnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi melesakkan satu tinjunya di wajah tampan Sasuke, "Ini untuk luka yang sudah kau berikan pada Saki-ku dulu, " Kembali dilayangkannya satu pukulan, namun kini di perut adik Itachi itu, "Dan ini—untuk semua luka yang kembali kau lakukan pada Saki."

Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang mendapati serangan tak terduga dan juga bertubi-tubi yang Kakashi alamatkan padanya, lelaki itu mendecih tak suka, apa yang lelaki perak itu lakukan sudah mengahancurkan harga dirinya. Lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu berlari ke arah Kakashi dan melayangkan satu tendangan ke arah leher lawannya, namun dengan gesit di hindari oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke menggeram marah saat tendangannya tak mengenai tubuh Kakashi seinchi pun. Lelaki itu memicingkan matanya, seakan mencari titik kelemahan yang dimiliki lawan yang ternyata tangguh itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melesakkan satu pukulan yang tepat mengenai ulu hati Kakashi, hal tersebut membuat sang Hatake mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Kakashi memegangi dadanya yang terasa terbakar.

' _Sial_!' Maki Kakashi dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Kakashi, ditariknya kerah kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki bersurai perak itu dan kembali dilayangkan satu pukulan keras di perut kekasih Sakura itu.

Kakashi jatuh terjerembab, _heterokrom_ miliknya terpejam merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, lelaki itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, mungkin efek pukulan yang Sasuke lakukan pada ulu hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tanpa memberikan waktu sedikitpun pada Kakashi, Sasuke kembali melayangkan tendangan di tulang kering Kakashi hingga membuat lalaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Melihat Kakashi yang kini sudah kalah di bawahnya, membuat Sasuke menunjukan seringai kemenangan.

"Kakashi!" Teriak Sakura beruari air mata. Kembali ia melihat kekasihnya terluka karena dirinya.

"S-saki, " Kakashi terbata. Ia tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Sakura di tempat berbahaya ini.

Bukannya berhenti, lelaki emo itu malah memanfaatkan ketidakfokusan Kakashi dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga, di arahkanya pisau itu tepat ke jantung Kakashi yang kini terdiam dibawah kendalinya, "Mati saja kau, brengsek!"

Namun, sebelum ia sempat melukai Kakashi, sudah lebih dulu pihak kepolisian yang dibawa Karin menembakan timah panas tepat di pahanya. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, _onyx_ nya melihat ke belakang, di sana, ia bisa melihat wajah penuh ketakutan Sakura terpampang jelas di matanya.

Sasuke meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah tak berdaya, dengan lengkah yang diseret paksa, lelaki itu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Para polisi yang melihatnya bersiap siaga mengacungkan pistol yang mereka bawa, siap kapan pun menumpahkan timah panas untuk melumpuhkan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jangan pernah kau mendekatinya lagi, sialan!" Sebuah tendangan Kakashi layangkan tepat mengenai kaki Sasuke yang terluka hingga membuat sang empunya jatuh terjerembab.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Kakashi, bersiap membalas apa yang sudah lelaki perak itu lakukan padanya, namun lagi-lagi hal itu didahului oleh pihak kepolisian.

 _ **Dor!**_

Kembali satu tembakan mewarnai jalannya perkelahian mereka berdua, dan kembali satu tibah panas bersarang di kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Argh, " Sasuke memegangi kakinya yang kembali terluka, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

Para pihak kepolisian berlari ke arah Sasuke sembari tetap mengacungkan pistolnya, untuk jaga-jaga bila sang Uchiha kembali bergerak dan melukai orang di sekelilingnya. Mereke mengeluarkan borgol yang memang selalu mereka persiapkan, dan membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan sang bungsu Uchiha, sebelum kemudian membawanya ke mobil patroli yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Sakura berlari ke arah di mana kekasihnya berada, matanya masih saja meneteskan air mata. Ia takut kehilangan lelaki itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk tubuh lelaki itu yang kini penuh luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah!" Kakashi berteriak pelan.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sakura panik begitu melihat wajah kesakitan yang Kakashi tunjukan.

"Di sini, " Kakashi mengusap dadanya yang memang terasa sakit.

Dengan polosnya Sakura mengusap dada bidang kekasihnya, tepat di tempat yang Kakashi tunjukan, "Apa masih sakit?"

"Ya, " Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menahan senyum di balik masker yang dikenakannya. Perlahan, lelaki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Sakura, di pegangnya telapak tangan kekasih manisnya yang masih bertengger di dada bidangnya, "Aku sakit karena terlalu merindukanmu, sayang."

Sakura terhenyak, ia mengedipkan matanya bingung, hingga—

"Kashi!" Sakura berteriak dan memukul dada Kakashi dengan diiringi rona tipis yang merambati pipi pualamnya.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu terkekeh dan memegang tangan Sakura yang masih berusaha memukulnya, "Hei, hentikan."

"Kakashi bodoh! Aku membencimu!" Teriak Sakura tak mengindahkan semua mata yang kini mengarah padanya.

Kakashi menghapus air mata yang seperti tiada hentinya mengaliri pipi kekasihnya, "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang, " Dan ditariknya gadis itu dalam dekapan hangat.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi karenaku" Ujar gadis itu lirih dengan liquid bening yang kembali menuruni pipinya.

Kakashi mengurai pelukannya namun tak melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh hangat Sakura sedikit pun, dipandanginya tiap inchi wajah cantik yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya, dan dengan perlahan dikecupnya pipi basah Sakura.

"Aku tidak masalah terluka selama kau masih ada bersamaku, sayang, " Lelaki itu memandang Sakura sayang, mengabaikan keberadaan Karin yang sedari tadi melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Ehm, " Karin berdeham keras, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kedua sejoli itu.

"Kalian melupakanku!" Ujar Karin berpura-pura kesal, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya menahan sakit, walau bagaimana pun ia masih mencintai Kakashi.

Kakashi tergelak, ia tahu Karin hanya pura-pura kesal padanya dan juga Sakura.

"Terimakasih, " Lelaki itu melemparkan senyum manis yang hanya dibalas decihan tak suka Karin. Namun setelahnya, Karin Uzumaki membalas senyum hangat yang Kakashi tujukan padanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian, " Karin mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Jadi, apa setelah ini akan ada pernikahan?" Ucap Kakashi memandang dalam mata indah kekasihnya.

"Kashi, " Yang hanya dibalas cubitan gemas yang gadis itu berikan di pinggang lelaki yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Kau ternyata masih kejam ya, sayang, " Balas Kakashi. Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping Sakura.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, sayang, " Kata Kakashi sungguh-sungguh, dikecupnya puncak kepala kekasihnya, "Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada aku di sana."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kakashi. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Ia tidak akan pernah pergi di mana tidak ada lelaki itu di sana, karena Kakashi'lah sumber kebahagiaannya.

Kakashi menurunkan masker yang dikenakannya, dipandanginya _emerald_ Sakura dalam. Sakura yang sudah mengerti apa yang kekasihnya inginkan hanya memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura. Menutup hari yang melelahkan ini dengan ciuman manis keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan kemudian—**_

"Sepertinya aku menyimpannya di laci ini, kenapa sekarang tidak ada ya?" Sakura mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, seakan mengingat di mana terakhir kali ia meletakkan 'obatnya'.

Sakura mengusap dahi lebarnya yang bercucuran keringat, ia sudah lebih dari satu jam mencari 'obat' itu dan masih juga belum ketemu. Kembali di bukanya semua laci nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka, bahkan laci tempat penyimpanan milik Kakashi pun tak luput dari jemari lentiknya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Lelah mencari, wanita itu menuruni tiap anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai bawah dengan kaki yang dihentakan, air mukanya sudah keruh sedari tadi. Sakura menuju ke satu-satunya orang yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaanya di ruang tengah tanpa terganggu sedikit pun dengan siaran televisi yang entah menayangkan apa──Sakura tak tahu. Sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa lembaran kertas.

Kakashi menengokan kepalanya ke arah wanita tercintanya, kedua alisnya menekuk penuh tanda tanya, meminta jawaban.

"Kau membuang 'obatku' lagi, huh?!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, bibirnya sudah cemberut sedari tadi.

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur indah dari bibir Sakura membuat lelaki itu menerbitkan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi pun, Sakura sudah tahu apa yang lelaki itu lakukan pada 'obatnya'.

Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang menghadap Kakashi, "Kau sengaja ya ingin membuatku hamil?"

"Memang, " Jawab Kakashi santai. Diletakannya laptop yang ada dipangkuannya ke atas meja. Sebelum kemudian lengan kokohnya merengkuh tubuh ramping Sakura dan mendudukannya di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Ah!" Sakura terpekik pelan saat mendepati pelukan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu mencubit lengan lelaki yang kini merengkuhnya hangat, bibirnya mengerucut marah, "Kau ini, jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Kakashi menumpukan dagunya di kepala kekasihnya, matanya terpejam dan hidungnya menciumi wangi cherry blossom yang menguar dari surai pink di bawah hidungnya, "Kapan kau siap menikah denganku, hm?"

Sakura memilin piyama yang dikenakannya, kepalanya menunduk, "A-aku masih ingin bekerja, Kashi, "── _aku takut kau akan berbuat kasar padaku, sama seperti Sasuke-kun dulu, meski aku tahu kau tak akan pernah melakukannya_ , _tapi aku takut untuk mencobanya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk memulai semuanya denganmu._

Kakashi membuka matanya dan tersenyum, berusaha menutupi sedikit kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Ia sudah bersabar selama bertahun-tahun demi mendapatkan wanitanya, jadi apa salahnya bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi demi membawa──menyeret──Sakura ke altar bersamanya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap, " Ujar Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik hewan malam tak membuat suasana semakin mencekam, justru membuat malam yang indah ini menjadi semakin berwarna. Dentingan jam dinding kamar bagaikan dentingan nada-nada indah piano yang semakin meramaikan suasana. Di sana, di bawah cahaya lampu belajar dan juga dengan bantuan sinar bulan, seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda dan juga iris yang begitu mempesona masih saja berkutat dengan buku, jurnal dan juga pena di tangan kanannya yang menggoreskan rangkaian kata yang nantinya akan menjadi barisan kalimat medis yang hanya dimengerti olehnya, tidak oleh lelaki yang bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jemari kokoh lelaki itu membuka lembar demi lembar novel 'icha-icha' yang sudah ratusan kali ia baca tanpa minat, sedangkan _heterokrom_ miliknya tak hentinya memandang intens ciptaan Kami- _sama_ yang paling indah di matanya. Jelas saja, wajah Sakura yang sedang serius jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan dengan novel yang ada digenggamannya. Ia senang memperhatikan mimik serius wanitanya saat sedang berkutat dengan buku dan jurnal medis, namun ia akan lebih memfavoritkan jika _emerald_ indah itu memandang wajahnya saja bukan tumpukan buku yang entah apa isinya.

"Sudah malam sayang, sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku dan membiarkanku kesepian?" Ucap Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Mendengar kalimat dengan bumbu sedikit rajukan dari lelaki perak itu membuat Sakura memutar kursi beroda yang didudukinya dan menatap Kakashi lekat, "Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang Kashi, Shizune- _senpai_ menunggu laporannya besok."

Kakashi menghembuskan napas lelah, selalu seperti ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan wanita itu. Lelaki tampan itu menyingkap selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuh kokohnya dan meletakan novelnya di nakas sebelah ranjang, sebelum akhirnya menjejakan kakinya di lantai apartemen dan mendekati kekasih hatinya. Direngkuhnya leher Sakura dari belakang dan dikecupnya surai wanita itu berkali-kali, seakan tak bosan meski sudah berulang kali melakukannya.

"Tapi aku kesepian, sayang, aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku tanpa ada kau dipelukanku, " Bisik Kakashi ditelinga wanita tercintanya.

Sakura meronakan kedua pipi pualamnya, mendengar bisikan penuh rayuan yang Kakashi perdengarkan, "Sebentar lagi, ya?"

Lelaki itu kembali menghembuskan napas lelah, ia sudah sejak tadi diacuhkan kekasihnya, dan haruskah ia menunggu lebih lama lagi?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kakashi menyelipkan lengan kanannya di kaki Sakura dan tangan kirinya di leher wanita itu—menggendong Sakura menuju ranjang mereka. Hal yang hampir setiap malam ia lakukan demi mencuri atensi wanitanya dari tumpukan jurnal medis yang memenuhi meja di sudut kamar mereka. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan dan juga pekikan terkejut yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Kakashi membaringkan tubuh hangat Sakura dengan hati-hati dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Setelahnya, Kakashi naik ke atas ranjang dan bergabung dengan wanita itu. Tak lama, direngkuhnya tubuh wanita itu dalam pelukan hangat yang hanya akan ia bagi dengan Sakura.

Kakashi mengecup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan ciuman manis pengantar tidur bagi mereka, dibisikannya satu kalimat yang akan selalu membuat Sakura bersamanya, "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Sakura menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Kakashi, menyamankan posisinya dipelukan lelaki itu, "Aku tahu."

Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya, kembali dikecupnya surai pink kekasihnya, "Bulan depan kita menikah, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat yang hampir beberapa bulan ini selalu ia dengar dari lelaki yang memeluknya ini, "Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Kau masih bisa bekerja sekali pun kita sudah menikah, sayang, " Potong Kakashi, tak ingin wanitanya menolak lagi.

Wanita itu memantapkan hatinya, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Kakashi mencintainya, bahkan sudah ribuan luka ia tancapkan di hati pria itu. Tapi, tak sedikit pun Kakashi berhenti mencintainya dan kini justru semakin dalam perasaan lelaki itu padanya. Sakura tak ingin membuat lelaki itu menunggunya lebih lama lagi, sudah saatnya ia mengalah pada hatinya, tak perlu ada hal yang ditakutinya karena Kakashi akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

Dengan pelukan yang ia eratkan, wanita itu berkata lirih, "Kali ini kau tak akan membiarkanku mengatakan tidak 'kan, Kashi?"

Pria tampan awal tiga puluh tahun itu terkekeh ringan, "Tidak."

"Minggu ini kita ke rumah _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san,_ ya? Mereka pasti senang mendengarnya, " Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan lelaki itu, "Hm."

Kakashi menerbitkan senyum hangat, ia tidak pernah menyesal mencintai Sakura meskipun wanita itu kerap kali menyakitinya dulu. Apa yang Sakura berikan saat ini sudah cukup menghapus lukanya dimasa lalu. Dan kini, wanita itu menggantinya dengan hati yang seutuhnya malaikatnya—Sakura— berikan padanya. Malaikat cantik yang akan melahirkan malaikat-malaikat kecil mereka nantinya.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya menyusul wanitanya ke alam mimpi, " _Oyasumi_ , sayang."

 **Fin**

A/N :

Akhirnya tamat juga fic ini, mengurangi sedikit beban di pundak, karena banyaknya hutang fic yang belum di bayar. Terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang sudah mendukung fic ini sejak pertama kali publish hingga sekarang. Terutama untuk Bang Kise Ganteng dan juga Miss Hyuuga Hatake yang selalu memberi masukan dan juga ide di kala sedang buntu. Selain itu untuk reader yang udah fav dan/atau follow dan yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal hingga akhir.

Inilah ending dari fic Batasku, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Bang Kise Ganteng : Cape sih, biar kesannya dramatis aja dek #halahapaini? Ini KakaSaku udah bersatu ya, dan untuk Papi Sasu dia bakalan kembali padaku bukan pada adek. Kenapa typo selalu menyertaiku coba, dek?! Padahal kaka dah berusaha teliti. Apa episode terakhir ini terlalu lama dengan penayangan chap 9 kemarin?

Nurulita as Lita-san : Terimakasih pujiannya ya

Ana : Terimakasih ya sudah mengingatkan, gak masalah kok gak baca. Untuk fic yang kamu tanyain lagi proses edit. Dan terimakasih lagi karena udah menunggu fic-ku yang itu. Bakal segera di up begitu udah kelar Gomen gak bisa bales lewat pm, abisnya kamu gak log in sih


	11. Chapter 11

**Batasku**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Rated : T+

Warning : Ide Pasaran, Eyd mungkin tidak sesuai dan banyak ranjau bertebaran

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Batasku Epilog

Awan mendung bergelayut di atas angkasa, dedaunan kering terbawa angin hingga terbang jauh dan akhirnya jatuh kembali ke tanah, suhu dingin di musim gugur membuat sebagian besar orang di Tokyo mengurungkan niatnya untuk memulai aktifitas seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali dengan sepasang manusia yang masih menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di dalam hangatnya selimut, berbagi kehangatan di pagi yang mendung. Hembusan angin dingin yang menerbangkan gorden jendela tidak mereka hiraukan, mereka masih nyaman dengan posisi mereka sejak semalam.

Sakura Hatake membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris _emerald_ yang selalu bisa membuat seorang Kakashi Hatake jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonanya. Telapak tangannya membelai pelan wajah lelaki yang tertidur di hadapannya. Ditelusurinya wajah tampan yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi suaminya, mata _heterokrom_ yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta, hidung mancung yang selalu mencium wangi tubuhnya, dan diusapnya bibir kissable lelaki itu dengan ibu jarinya—lama, apa yang ia lakukan sontak membuat wanita itu meronakan kedua pipi pualamnya, mengingat hal apa saja yang sudah bibir lelaki itu lakukan disekujur tubuhnya semalam.

Kakashi menggeliat pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh hangat istri cantiknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Kakashi serak khas bangun tidur. Lelaki perak itu membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit, "Kau sengaja menggodaku, ya?"

Sakura menegang seketika, namun tak lama kemudian kedua pipinya kembali di rambati rona merah saat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan suaminya, sebelum kemudian jemari lentiknya mencubit lengan Kakashi gemas, "Dasar Kakashi mesum!"

Lelaki perak tersebut mengaduh dan mengusap lengannya yang memerah, "Kau masih saja kejam seperti dulu, ya?"

Sakura terdiam, tak membalas apa yang baru saja Kakashi ucapkan, sedangkan kedua _emerald_ nya memandang pohon momiji di luar jendela kamarnya—tidak fokus.

Pria Hatake itu melirik sejenak pada jam yang ada di atas nakas, sudah jam enam pagi, berarti sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk bersiap memulai aktifitas, namun sepertinya istrinya belum mau meninggalkan ranjang dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa.

Kakashi memandang wajah cantik yang dulu hanya bisa ia lihat, tanpa sedikit pun bisa ia sentuh dengan bebas seperti sekarang ini. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, ia bahagia dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya saat ini—memiliki Sakura seutuhnya dan membuat mata indah wanita itu hanya memandang ke arahnya saja.

Lelaki itu mengusap sebelah pipi Sakura lembut, hingga berhasil mengalihkan perhatian wanitnya, "Apa pemandangan di luar jendela lebih indah dari pada aku?" goda Kakashi pada istri manisnya.

Wanita bersurai pink itu terkejut dan kembali meronakan kedua pipinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Namun, jemari Kakashi menyentuh dagu wanitanya, membuat Sakura kembali menunjukan wajah memerahnya di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Jangan tundukan wajahmu, sayang," Lelaki bermarga Hatake itu memandang tepat di mata Sakura, "aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu."

Sakura membolakan kedua matanya, sedangkan wajahnya entah sudah semerah apa. Ia sudah biasa mendengar Kakashi menggodanya sejak dulu, namun entah mengapa ia tetap tak terbiasa dengan semua kalimat yang berbau pemujaan yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Dan wanita itu semakin terkejut saat mendapati bibir basah suaminya sudah menguasai bibirnya—mendominasi.

Sakura memukul dada bidang suaminya dengan gemas begitu tautan bibir mereka terpisah, wanita itu melotot galak, berusaha menutupi debaran yang semakin menggila di dadanya setiap kali lelaki di depannya ini menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Morning kiss, sayang," Ucap Kakashi membela diri.

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kakashi.

Kakashi tergelak mendapati respons Sakura, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kakashi mencium wanita dalam dekapannya ini, namun entah mengapa wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya ini belum terbiasa juga. Kemudian, lelaki awal tiga puluhan ini memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mengeratkan pelukannya, menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher wanita tercintanya—menghirup wangi cherry blossom yang akan selalu ia ingat.

"Kashi, " Lirih Sakura, meminta atensi suami peraknya.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau cuti hari ini?" Sakura memandang lengan lelaki yang masih memeluknya erat, sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, mendengar hal yang tidak biasanya istrinya minta, "Memangnya ada apa, hm?"

"A-aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, " Balas wanita itu terbata, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa meminta hal yang tidak pernah ia minta sebelumnya. "Seminggu ini kau pergi seminar di luar kota dan meninggalkanku sendiri, j-jadi—" Sakura tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Kakashi menegakkan kepalanya, senyuman—seringai—terbit di bibir tipisnya, "Kau merindukanku, eh?" Goda Kakashi lagi.

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu. A-aku hanya—" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya panik.

Lelaki itu mengecup helaian pink di bawah dagunya, sebelum akhirnya berkata lirih, "Baiklah."

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap suaminya begitu mendengar apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan, _emerald_ nya berbinar cerah, "Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, " Kakashi mengecup pipi wanita tercintanya— "akan ku lakukan apa pun yang membuatmu senang, " —kemudian, bibir merah yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kashi, " Sakura memeluk erat tubuh hangat suaminya dan mencium sekilas bibirnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi, sayang, " Ucap Kakashi sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu, " Balas Sakura lembut.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita turun dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk kencan kita, sayang, " Ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Hm, " Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Sebentar lagi, Kashi, aku masih ingin seperti ini sebentar saja, " Ujar Sakura lirih. Wanita yang kini bermarga Hatake itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Kakashi, mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman.

Ditariknya selimut untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tubuh mereka, di pejamkannya mata _heterokrom_ miliknya kembali, sebelum kemudian memasuki kembali alam mimpi bersama istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan di Shibuya yang mereka lewati, tak ada yang ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Rona kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah cantik yang selalu Kakashi sayangi, mungkin istrinya memang benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Sebelum mereka menikah, Kakashi memang sudah di angkat menjadi rektor di kampusnya menggantikan Minato, Kakashi tak memungkiri hal tersebut membuat intensitas kebersamaan mereka berkurang, mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat sarapan di pagi hari, karena lelaki itu baru pulang saat tengah malam atau dini hari menjelang.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris wanita, mulai dari gelang, kalung dan aksesoris lainnya. Mata indahnya berbinar saat melihat kalung cantik dengan bandul setengah sayap yang di pajang di etalase, hal tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Kakashi, lelaki itu tahu, istrinya menginginkan kalung tersebut.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

 _Emerald_ Sakura berbinar penuh harap, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kakashi, "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja," Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Di gandengnya tangan lembut istrinya memasuki toko, "Ayo!"

Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual kalung yang diinginkan Sakura, mata indah wanita itu tak melepaskan sedikit pun atensinya pada kalung yang masih terpajang apik di etalase.

"Bisa lihat kalung yang itu, nona?" Tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya sambil menunjuk kalung yang terpajang di etalase.

"Tentu saja, tuan, " Gadis bersurai baby blue itu berjalan ke tempat yang di tunjuk Kakashi. Kemudian, menunjukan apa yang lelaki itu inginkan.

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan _emerald_ nya dari kalung indah yang ada di hadapannya, kalung putih dengan bandul setengah sayap dan di kelilingi permata kecil, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Berapa harganya, nona?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di saku celananya.

"Dua ratus sembilan ribu seratus delapan puluh tujuh yen, tuan, " Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang sedang mengagumi kalung di depannya tiba-tiba memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan terkejut saat mendengar apa yang gadis penjaga toko itu katakan. Wanita itu kembali memandang kalung yang ia inginkan dengan tatapan lesu, harga yang cukup mahal untuk sebuah kalung kecil.

"Baiklah, saya ambil yang ini, " Kakashi menyodorkan kartu kredit yang dimilikinya.

Gadis bersurai baby blue itu kembali tersenyum, "Mohon tunggu sebentar, tuan, " ujar gadis itu undur diri.

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan tarikan kecil di ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Hm?" Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya menghadap wanitanya.

"Itu terlalu mahal, Kashi, " Binar bahagia redup dari _emerald_ yang sejak tadi bersinar cerah.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sakura lembut, "Tidak ada yang mahal untuk bisa membuatmu bahagia, sayang."

 _Emerald_ Sakura kembali berbinar cerah, ia memeluk tubuh kokoh yang ada di hadapannya, "Terimakasih, Kashi."

"Sama-sama, sayang," Ujar Kakashi lembut. "Kau tak ingin memberikan satu ciuman untukku?" Ucap Kakashi dengan seringai menggoda dan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Pervert!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kakashi sekilas.

"Hei, itu bukan ciuman namanya, " Ujar Kakashi protes saat bibir basah istrinya sudah lepas.

Sakura terkekeh ringan. Sebelum kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan Kakashi di tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba begitu gadis yang menjaga toko kembali di hadapan mereka.

"Silahkan, " Gadis bersurai baby blue itu mengembalikan kartu kredit Kakashi kembali.

Kakashi mengambil kartu kredit yang di sodorkan padanya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Kau ingin langsung memakainya?" Ucap lelaki bersurai perak itu pada istri tersayangnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan ke taman Yoyogi, taman yang dipenuhi dengan pohon ginko yang sedang berwarna kuning cerah. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun ginko yang jatuh. Bahkan ada satu daun yang jatuh tepat di rambut indah Sakura, melihat hal itu membuat Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tak paham melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kakinya.

"Ada daun di rambutmu, " Jawab lelaki itu di samping telinga Sakura, bahkan wanita itu dapat merasakan napas hangat suaminya di telinganya. Sedangkan jemari kokoh Kakashi mengambil daun kering yang jatuh di surai pink istrinya.

Tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di rambut Sakura turun ke tengkuk wanita itu untuk mecegah istrinya memalingkan wajah, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencuri satu ciuman di bibir wanitanya. Hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan pada wanita yang kini seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Sakura sendiri tidak menghindar saat Kakashi menciumnya, wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Kakashi yang suka menciumnya tiba-tiba, bahkan di tempat umum seperti sekarang, suaminya itu memang benar-benar mesum. Namun, Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki lelaki tampan yang kini menjadi suaminya, meski pun sangat mesum. Karena lelaki mesum inilah yang sangat mencintainya sedari dulu.

.

.

.

Kakashi membaringkan tubuh hangat Sakura di ranjang mereka, di sisipkannya surai nakal yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantik istrinya, dan di kecupnya semua bagian wajah istrinya penuh pemujaan. Sepertinya Sakura sangat kelelahan setelah seharian jalan-jalan berdua, wanitanya langsung jatuh tertidur di pangkuannya saat sedang menonton acara dorama kesukaan wanita itu. Lelaki itu benar-benar mensyukuri atas semua kehidupan yang ia miliki saat ini, impian terbesarnya untuk memiliki hati Sakura pun sudah ia dapatkan, hanya tinggal menunggu sang waktu untuk memberikan mereka malaikat-malaikat kecil yang akan mengikat hubungan mereka selamanya.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu menaikkan selimut untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menyentuh tubuh wanitanya, ia tak ingin Sakura kedinginan saat ia tak ada disampingnya. Ditundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir wanitanya lagi, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kamar mereka dan kembali ke ruang kerja untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang seharian ini ia tinggalkan.

Pagi menjelang, kicauan burung bersahutan meramaikan suasana pagi yang berselimut kabut, hawa dingin musim gugur menggigit menggerogoti tulang. Seorang lelaki bersurai perak masih bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut, tangan kirinya meraba sisi ranjang di sampingnya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali, namun nihil! Tak ada wanita yang semalam berada di pelukannya. Iris _heterokrom_ miliknya terbuka dengan perlahan──mengamati seisi kamar mencari keberadaan istrinya. Bibirnya mendesah pasrah saat tak di dapati wanita pujaannya di dalam kamar, tidak ada Sakura berarti tidak ada moorning kiss sebagai penyemangat mengawali hari. Dengan terpaksa di singkapnya selimut yang membalut tubuh kokohnya, dan dengan perlahan menjejakan kakinya di lantai kamar. Sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai hari seperti biasanya.

Kakashi menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menenteng tas laptop, sedangkan di lengan kirinya tersampir jas yang akan ia kenakan. Lelaki itu memakai dasinya dengan asal, ia tahu, akan ada wanita yang selalu merapihkan dasi yang ia pakai setiap pagi.

Kakashi tiba di ruang makan tanpa di sadari oleh wanita cantiknya, dengan hati-hati di letakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di kursi sebelah. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengendap mendekati istrinya yang kini sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Masak apa hari ini, sayang, " Ucap Kakashi setelah berhasil memeluk wanitanya dari belakang.

Sakura terpekik pelan saat tahu ada lengan yang melingkari perutnya, "Kau mengagetkanku, Kashi!"

"Hm, " Kakashi bergumam menjawab protes yang dilayangkan istrinya.

"Sushi, " Jawab Sakura antusias. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wanita itu menginginkan sushi sebagai menu sarapan kali ini.

Lelaki beriris _heterokrom_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, _'Sejak kapan Saki menyukai sushi?'_ Batin Kakashi. Namun, lelaki itu memilih diam saja dan mengecup surai pink istrinya. Sebelum kemudian, duduk di meja makan menanti sarapan yang sedang istrinya buat.

.

.

.

Kakashi sedang duduk dan membaca proposal yang diajukan Iruka- _sensei_ saat telponya bergetar menampilkan panggilan dari istri pinknya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, tidak biasanya istrinya menelfon dijam sibuk seperti sekarang.

"Kashi──" Panggilan istrinya dengan nada manja seperti sekarang mengingatkan lelaki itu akan kebiasaan istrinya saat merayu──menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hm?" Jawab Kakashi pura-pura tidak paham akan maksud istrinya, sedangkan di balik telfon ia tersenyum sendiri mendapati kelakuan manja istrinya.

"Aku mau takoyaki, Kashi──" Sakura mengeluarkan suara manja yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Kakashi berkata selain iya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan──" Jawab lelaki itu. Namun, apa yang akan ia ucapkan berhenti di ujung lidah saat istrinya memotong ucapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"──sekarang!" Lanjut Sakura, otoriter, tak mau di bantah.

Pria bersurai perak itu menjauhkan telfonnya dari telinga, memastikan memang istrinya lah yang menelfon, bukan orang lain. Tetapi, benar. Memang istrinya yang sedang menelfonnya.

"Tapi, sayang, aku sedang sibuk saat ini, " Ucap Kakashi terdengar menyesal. Ia memang benar-benar sibuk, tumpukan dokumen saja masih menggunung di mejanya, tak berkurang sedikit pun meski Kakashi sudah mengerjakannya sedari tadi.

"Hiks.. Jadi, kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dari pada aku?" Isak Sakura. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

 ** _Damn!_**

Demi apa pun Kakashi sangat mencintai istrinya itu, atas dasar apa istri manisnya itu mengatakan ia sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

"Hiks, " Isakan Sakura masih dapat Kakashi dengar dengan jelas.

Sejak kapan istri manisnya itu berubah seperti sekarang? Lelaki itu tahu kalau istrinya memang manja padanya, namun untuk sifat yang sekarang ini tidak apa pada istrinya sedari dulu.

Kakashi Hatake menghembuskan napas perlahan, sebelum kemudian menjawab lirih, "Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya sekarang, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa pun akan ku lakukan untukmu, sayang."

"Terimakasih, Kashi, " Ujar Sakura girang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perubahan mood istrinya itu. Semenit yang lalu istrinya menangis dan mengatakan ia sudah tak mencintainya lagi, semenit kemudian wanita itu berseru girang dan mengatakan wanita itu mencintainya. Wanita memang benar-benar makhluk yang sulit di pahami.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi, sayang, " Kakashi berkata bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu, " Sakura berujar malu dan meronakan kedua pipinya, walaupun Kakashi tak melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di rumah, jangan ke mana-mana."

"Siap!"

Pria Hatake itu mengambil jas yang tersampir di belakang kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat ia bekerja saat istrinya memutuskan sambungan telfon beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berjalan sambil berpikir tentang keanehan yang ditunjukan istrinya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak sahabatnya, Kurenai Yuhi.

" _Gomen ne_ , " Ucap Kakashi tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, " Kurenai mengibaskan tangannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kurenai sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini, " Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Memangnya Sakura melakukan apa?" Tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Sakura akhir-akhir ini memasak makanan yang tidak ia sukai sama sekali, dan perubahan moodnya juga cepat sekali, sebentar marah sebentar manja lagi, menginginkan hal apa pun harus ia dapatkan saat itu juga, seperti bukan Saki-ku saja, " Kakashi berkata panjang lebar, berharap mendapatkan pencerahan atas apa yang sedang ia alami.

"Mungkin istrimu sedang──" Wanita beriris merah itu tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena lelaki yang menjadi sahabatnya itu sudah akan pergi lagi.

"Ah! Maaf, Kurenai. Aku harus membeli takoyaki untuk Sakura, sampai nanti, " Kakashi melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kurenai karena tak ingin istrinya menunggu terlalu lama.

"──hamil, " Lanjut Kurenai saat Kakashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

Halaman yang luas dengan di tanami berbagai bunga membuat rumah mereka tampak segar dan asri, di sebelah rumah terdapat berbagai macam tanaman obat herbal yang di tanam istrinya pun terlihat sangat terawat. Memiliki istri yang pernah bekerja sebagai perawat ternyata memiliki pengaruh yang posistif banginya, istri cantiknya benar-benar memperhatikan pola makan dan gaya hidupnya. Bahkan, wanita tercintanya kerap kali marah bila ia selalu pulang larut malam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat sang istri memarahinya sehabis lembur, tapi setelah itu wanitanya membuatkan secangkir teh hangat dengan madu untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Sakura di sisinya.

Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah minimalis yang mereka huni, dengan sebungkus takoyaki yang masih hangat di genggaman, ia melangkah dengan ringan ke dalam rumah.

" _Tadaima_ , " Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak samping pintu.

" _Okaeri_ , " Balas Sakura dari dalam ruang keluarga. Sebelum kemudian menghampiri suaminya di depan.

Kakashi tersenyum hangat saat melihat wanitanya berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa sudah pulang, Kashi?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Lelaki tampan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah sebelumnya istrinya itu meminta ia membelikan takoyaki saat itu juga?

"Kau yang memintaku membelikan ini, sayang, " Jawab Kakashi sembari mengangkat sebungkus takoyaki hangat di tangan kanannya.

Sakura meringis, merasa bersalah, "Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya."

Lelaki bermarga Hatake itu terkejut, kenapa mood istrinya bisa berubah secepat itu? Padahal sejam yang lalu wanita itu menginginkannya, dan sekarang Sakura bilang sudah tak ingin. Bolehkah Kakashi membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang?

Lelaki itu meninggalkan wanitanya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Ia perlu sesuatu yang dingin untuk menekan rasa jengkelnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Awan mendung sudah bergelayut di pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan kaki jenjangnya mengikuti suaminya ke dapur.

Kakashi tahu istrinya sedang mengikutinya dari belakang, tapi ia diamkan, ia tak ingin marah di hadapan istrinya, lelaki itu lebih memilih mendinginkan kepalanya dengan meminum segelas air dingin.

"Kashi, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Air mata benar-benar sudah berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya menghadap istri cantiknya, setelah meletakkan gelas yang ia pakai di atas counter dapur.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas perlahan, sebelum kemudian tersenyum, tangan kanannya menepuk puncak kepala istrinya sayang, "Aku tak bisa marah padamu, sayang."

"T-tapi tadi kau─hiks─ mengabaikanku, Kashi, " Isak Sakura.

Kakashi membawa Sakura dalam dekapan hangat, dikecupnya surai pink yang menguarkan wangi cherry blossom, "Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin marah di depanmu."

Isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibir istrinya hingga membuat kemeja Kakashi basah dengan air mata, direnggangkannya pelukan mereka, namun tak melepaskan rengkuhannya sama sekali, ibu jari Kakashi menghapus air mata Sakura, sebelum akhirnya mengecup kelopak mata istrinya bergantian.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku."

Sakura mengangguk dalam rengkuhan hangat suaminya. Sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kakashi tiba-tiba dan berlari ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan makanan yang ada di perutnya.

"Hoek, " Wanita bersurai pink itu membasuh mulutnya, membersihkan bekas lelehan muntah di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kau makan apa saja hari ini?" Tanya Kakashi khawatir. Lelaki bersurai perak itu memijit tengkuk istrinya, "Apa masih mual?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sebelum kemudian membulatkan _emerald_ nya, seakan menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Kashi?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, "Tanggal 26."

"Jangan-jangan.." Sakura menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, ucapannya tidak ia teruskan lagi, wanita itu tidak tahu harus ber-ekspresi seperti apa. Ia baru menduganya saja, namun pengalamannya selama menjadi perawat mengajarkan ia banyak hal, terutama tanda-tanda yang sedang ia alami.

Kakashi memandang khawatir pada istrinya yang tak kunjung bersuara, "Katakan sesuatu, sayang."

"A-aku telat tiga minggu, Kashi, " Wanita itu menghambur ke dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Lalu?" Jawab Kakashi, tak paham akan apa yang wanitanya maksud.

"A-aku belum tahu pasti, tapi mungkin sekarang aku sedang hamil, " Ucap Sakura menunduk malu-malu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Barulah setelah lelaki itu dapat memproses apa yang ia dengar, Kakashi memeluk erat istrinya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman di seluruh permukaan wajah wanitanya. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Kebahagiaan mereka akan semakin lengkap dengan adanya buah hati yang akan meramaikan rumah mungil yang mereka huni saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter sekarang, sayang, " Saran Kakashi setelah melepaskan rengkuhannya di tubuh ramping istrinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya hingga surai lembutnya terayun indah, bibir tipisnya tersenyum cerah namun sedikit berbeda di mata Kakashi, seakan menyimpan hal lain di dalamnya.

"Kashi──"

Dan benar saja dugaan lelaki itu, ada hal yang tidak biasa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu juga. Kakashi sudah sangat hafal dengan nada manja yang biasanya istrinya ucapkan saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"──bagaimana kalau kau membelikanku test pack saja di apotek depan, " Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat lelaki itu tak mampu untuk mengatakan tidak.

Kakashi melotot tak percaya saat mendengar apa yang istrinya ucapkan. Demi apa! Ia harus membelikan apalah itu yang istrinya inginkan, tapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, maka hal yang tadi siang terjadi akan terulang lagi. Dan malamnya, mungkin Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya memeluk wanita itu seperti biasanya atau lebih parahnya, ia harus tidur di ruang tamu seperti saat dulu Sakura marah padanya.

"Baiklah, " Dengan gestur tak rela dan sedikit terpaksa akhirnya Kakashi membelikan benda yang istrinya inginkan.

.

.

.

Kini, kandungan Sakura sudah memasuki usia enam bulan. Selama ini wanita itu kerap kali meminta hal yang tidak biasa pada Kakashi, namun tetap ia lakukan apa pun yang istrinya inginkan. Lelaki itu bahkan hampir setiap hari terjaga di tengah malam, entah itu untuk membuatkan istrinya makanan atau pun menemani wanita tercintanya menonton pertandingan bola saat dini hari. Meski pun dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia tetap menemani wanitanya hingga tanpa sadar tidur di ruang keluarga hingga pagi menjelang. Sakura memang tidak mengalami moorning sickness seperti wanita kebanyakan, namun mood swingnya benar-benar merepotkan, terkadang manja dan tak mau lepas dari Kakashi, namun semenit kemudian bisa marah seseram Medusa. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kakashi tersenyum seorang diri. Apa pun yang Sakura alami saat ini, dengan senang hati ia akan tetap menemani dan menjaganya sepenuh hati.

Sakura sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, jemari lentiknya membolak-balik buku panduan merawat anak yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri tidur menyamping di pangkuan istrinya sambil mengelus perut Sakura yang sudah terlihat besar. Dengan nada datar, Sakura menanyakan hal yang cukup sensitif bagi ibu hamil sepertinya.

"Kashi, " Panggil Sakura meminta perhatian suaminya.

"Hm, " Jawab Kakashi tanpa menghentikan sedikit pun gerakannya mengelus perut istrinya dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang.

"Apa aku terlihat gendut saat ini?"

Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya seketika, ia bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa, salah sedikit saja maka istrinya akan ngambek dan mendiamkannya seharian, bahkan tak mengijinkannya mendekati Sakura dalam radius lima meter—benar-benar seram dan merepotkan.

Kakashi bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap istrinya, di pandanginya lekat-lekat wajah cantik istrinya dan direkamnya dalam ingatan. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya, sebelum kemudian menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku, sayang," Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata wanitanya──"di mataku kaulah satu-satunya wanita tercantik di dunia ini, "──kedua pipi chubby-nya, "saat ini kau tidak gendut, tapi sexy, " Ujar lelaki itu sembari mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

"Kashi—" Rajuk Sakura dengan suara manja dan rona merah yang kian mempermanis wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, " Lanjut pria itu lagi. "Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan hal ini padamu," Di kecupnya bibir tipis yang menggoda milik istrinya, perlahan dan hati-hati. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dari dulu, saat ini, dan bahkan hingga nanti aku tak bernafas lagi."

Sakura Hatake menitikan air matanya, ia sangat bahagia dicintai oleh orang sehangat Kakashi, ia tidak menyesal mengenal Kakashi dan menikah dengannya. Saat ini, wanita itu benar-benar ingin memasrahkan seluruh hidupnya pada Kakashi, suaminya. Perjalanan cinta mereka memang tak semulus yang lainnya, banyak hal yang mereka alami hingga akhirnya bisa membuat Sakura membuka mata hatinya dan menyadari perasaan Kakashi padanya.

 **Owari**

 **A/N :**

Gomenasai. Epilog ini dibuat jauh dari chapter terakhir. Jujur saja, dari awal gak ada niat bikin epilog atau sequel, tai tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin epilog ini, dan voila! Jadilah epilog yang mungkin sangat membosankan.

Terimakasih buat semua pihak yang sudah mendukung fin ini dari awal. Reader yang udah review, fav dan follow.

Maafkan daku kalau tulisannya terkesan kaku atau membosankan, aku baru bangun dari hibernasi beberapa bulan ini. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic yang lainnya.

Jaa ne

Warm regards

Daisy Uchiha


End file.
